The Allergo
by triplet794
Summary: Unconditional Love of Two Prince . Hunhan / Fantasy, Romance / Mature content / Boys Love / No like just ssstt...
1. Chapter 1

_New fanfiction_

.

.

The Allergo

.

 _Fantasy, Romance_

 _Mature content_

Hun-Han

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, tepatnya saat planet tempatnya berasal mengitari pusat bumi di peraduannya, terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong bayi mungilnya cemas terisak, tatapannya dipenuhi rasa takut yang tak bisa dijelaskan, kedua bola mata hitamnya kini berwarna merah tanda bahwa dirinya baru saja bertranformasi menjadi mahluk mengerikan yang tak bisa dihentikan.

Dia terus menengadah menatap bulan yang sedang bersinggungan satu sama lain, mungkin jika dirinya seorang manusia biasa hanya akan terlihat cahaya bulan yang sedang berbentuk bulat sempurna di peraduannya, tapi sayangnya bukan.

Dirinya adalah seorang ratu yang melarikan diri dari takdirnya, takdir yang membawanya hingga ke bumi dan mencintai lelaki yang salah yang tak semestinya dicintai, dia terus menangis, menyesali keputusannya dua tahun lalu, yang memaksanya untuk membuat kehancuran di planet yang menawarkan kedamaian.

Setengah tubuhnya sudah berbentuk monster mengerikan karena Gigant hampir menguasai, dirinya merupakan bangsa Allergo yang dikenal sebagai penyembuh sekaligus pembunuh, mereka cenderung dikucilkan oleh sebagian planet mengingat didalam tubuh seorang Allergo terdapat monster mengerikan yang hidup bersama mereka.

Mereka cenderung ramah dan penuh cinta saat menjadi seorang Allergo, tapi saat disakiti dan ketika amarah mengusai seorang Allergo sisi jahat mereka akan melindungi dan perubahan transformasi seorang Allergo menjadi monster mengerikan, mereka menyebutnya sebagai Gigant.

Ini yang terjadi pada sang ratu, dia baru saja dikhianati, tanda khususnya sebagai seorang ratu baru saja dihancurkan oleh lelaki yang tak lain adalah ayah dari bayi yang sedang menangis di pelukannya, kondisinya cukup mengerikan beberapa saat lalu, wujud gigantnya adalah seekor Phoenix, dia membunuh, membuat kehancuran di bumi dan hampir membunuh orang terdekatnya jika tangisan sang bayi tidak terdengar dan memaksa sisi manusianya keluar menguasai untuk merasakan cinta dan kasih walau dalam kasus sang ratu itu bersifat sementara.

Dia terlihat sangat menderita, sangat kesakitan dan begitu hancur, dia melihat banyak tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak di sekitar hutan tempatnya tinggal, dia tidak pantas dimaafkan tapi tekadnya bulat untuk kembali ke tempat yang disebutnya sebagai….. _rumah._

" _Elena."_

Wanita yang sudah kehilangan setengah energinya itu memanggil seseorang yang tak lain merupakan istri dari prajurit perangnya, pengikut setianya sejak kecil, seorang wanita bermata biru yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi ibu sambung dari putra kecilnya, yang dia percaya untuk menjaga satu-satunya putra yang belum satu jam berada di pelukannya.

"Yes Queen."

Merasa terbebani dengan sebutan _queen_ yang terus ditujukan untuknya, wanita setengah monster itu hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menyerahkan bayi mungilnya pada sang pengasuh

"Jaga anakku."

Satu pesan singkat sang ratu berhasil membuat tangisan sang pengasuh pecah mengalahkan tangisan si bayi, terlihat wanita itu sangat ketakutan dengan pesan sang ratu, dia terus menjerit dan tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan sang prajurit perang, Yoon, suami dari sang pengasuh sekaligus panglima perang yang selalu setia mendampingi sang ratu.

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya, istrinya terlihat histeris untuk mengatakan "Queen akan kembali."

 _Slash~_

Satu kilatan cahaya biru merubah transformasi sang panglima perang berubah menjadi manusia berkepala kuda yang siap berperang, pedangnya kini menjadi tombak dengan ujung api yang bisa membunuh siapapun dengan mudah tanpa terkecuali.

"Tidak Yoon, jangan merubah bentuk dirimu, kembalilah."

 _Tok…Tok_

Dua ketukan tombaknya menyiratkan penolakan, hal itu hanya membuat sang ratu semakin menderita dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang akan menjadi tujuannya kembali ke planet tempatnya berasal.

"Aku tidak akan berperang, _sebaliknya,_ aku akan memohon ampun agar diizinkan kembali kesana."

"Queen, mereka sudah menganggapmu sebagai penghianat, jika Exodus melihatmu mereka hanya akan memenjarakanmu dan menghukummu Queen!"

"Aku tahu, tapi itu lebih baik daripada disini, kita bertiga tidak bisa lebih lama menahan Allergo untuk menguasai diri kita, kita butuh perlindungan dan EXO adalah satu-satunya tempat kita bisa berlindung!"

"Queen!"

Beralih pada panglima perangnya, sang ratu kemudian memohon agar tidak ada bentuk Allergo lagi saat mereka berada di luar EXO, jika Aeris menemukan wujud mereka sebagai Allergo maka tidak akan ada lagi perdamaian karena hanya kehancuran yang tersisa.

"Yoon kembali ke wujud asalmu, sekarang!"

"Tidak."

"Ini perintah."

Barulah ketika wujud Allergo sang ratu hampir menguasai seluruhnya, Yoon mendengarkan dan mengetukan tombak miliknya diikuti cahaya berwarna biru yang membawanya kembali ke wujud normalnya sebagai manusia.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, _queen."_

Sejujurnya hanya sebagian Allergo yang bisa mengendalikan Gigant mereka, _gigant_ sendiri adalah raksasa yang hidup berdampingan didalam tubuh bangsa Allergo, bentuk gigant dari masing-masing Allergo pun berbeda, tergantung pada kasta mereka di EXO karena kasta penguasa sangat menentukan seperti Phoenix gigant paling berbahaya seperti milik sang ratu, Ailee.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali, pergilah, aku akan melacak _core_ milik kalian."

Menghabiskan sisa energi yang dimilikinya, sang ratu merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi seorang wanita yang bertubuh mungil, parasnya begitu cantik namun terlihat segores luka belati milik Exodus, luka berbentuk lambang bangsa EXO disebabkan goresan belati Bowie yang dicuri oleh ayah dari bayinya hanya untuk menyakitinya dengan tujuan menguasai Allergo Phoenix miliknya.

"Queen…."

"Bawa anakku pergi, aku akan segera kembali." Ujarnya, memberi pesan dan bersiap pergi sebelum Elena, pengikutnya sejak kecil memberi pertanyaan sulit dijawab untuknya "Bagaimana jika kau tidak pernah kembali?"

Tersenyum diiringi air matanya, sang ratu hanya mengecup lama surai wajah bayi mungilnya untuk menatap berharap pada kedua pengikut setianya "Maka kalian yang akan menjadi orang tua untuknya."

"Queen!"

Hanya menoleh serta mengabaikan teriakan panglima perangnya, Ailee tersenyum dan berpesan "Katakan pada anakku, aku sangat mencintainya."

"Kau bahkan belum memberikan nama pada anakmu!"

Sedetik sebelum dia menghilang, sang ratu kembali menoleh untuk mengatakan "Lu-Han."

" _huh?"_

"Namanya adalah Luhan."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhirnya, terlihat kilatan cahaya merah yang begitu menyakitkan untuk dilihat secara langsung, setelahnya sosok cantik sang ratu telah menghilang, membuat suara pekikan Elena dan Yoon bersahutan dalam kepasrahan bahwa nyatanya setelah malam ini sang ratu mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali, _selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _3500 jump from Earth, EXO's Planet_

 _._

 _._

"SELAMAT KING SIWON! RATU YOONA TELAH MELAHIRKAN ANAK LELAKI YANG SANGAT TAMPAN, DIA AKAN MENJADI PENERUS BANGSA EXODUS DAN SATU-SATUNYA YANG PALING DITAKUTI DI PLANET EXO! BERI SALAM KEPADA RAJA!"

"LONG LIVE KING / LONG LIVE QUEN / LONG LIVE PRINCE!"

Di waktu yang sama namun di tempat dan kedaan berbeda terdapat kelahiran bayi yang juga dinantikan, yang membedakan jika bayi Ratu Ailee disambut dengan ketakutan mencekam, maka di planet ini kelahiran bayi mereka disambut hangat dan penuh cinta.

Terlihat satu penduduk yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai bangsa Exodus tengah merayakan kelahiran sang penerus raja, adalah King Siwon dan Queen Yoona yang tengah berbagi kebahagiaan dengan rakyat mereka untuk merayakan kelahiran putra pertama sekaligus penerus tahta kerajaan yang sudah dipimpin oleh Siwon selama hampir _3 yom_ atau sekitar tiga puluh tahun waktu perputaran di bumi.

Dan bohong jika sang raja bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, nyatanya beliau terlalu bahagia dan mengundang banyak penduduk EXO untuk berkunjung, kecuali bangsa Allergo yang telah di cap sebagai penghianat di Planet EXO, Siwon mengundang beberapa perwakilan penduduk datang berkunjung.

Sebut saja penduduk Shu yang bertugas menjaga sumber tenaga dan kehidupan planet EXO datang berkunjung, lalu yang memiliki tubuh besar namun berhati sangat lembut adalah penduduk Rayish yang bertugas di pengadilan EXO untuk menghukum penghianat seadilnya di planet mereka.

Siwon juga mengundang perwakilan dari bumi yang memiliki kelebihan khusus dalam indra penglihatan, terakhir adalah kelompok Sphinx yang merupakan ahli rasio bintang dan ramal masa depan khusus seluruh anggota kerajaan Exodus.

"Baiklah kita mulai ritualnya."

Seperti tahu darahnya akan diambil sedikit oleh sang peramal, bayi yang ada digendongan sang ratu mulai menangis seperti ketakutan, hal itu membuat Yoona tersenyum kecil seraya mencium bayi mungilnya "Mama disini anakku." katanya berbisik, lalu meletakkan bayi mungilnya di tempat khusus yang merupakan tempat ritual untuk penyambutan anggota keluarga kerajaan.

"Mulai."

Setelah ratu memberikan restunya, anggota Sphinx kemudian mengambil darah sang pangeran, meletakkannya di salah satu wadah kecil berisikan air suci untuk segera mencampurnya dengan darah sang pangeran.

Semua ritual ini ditujukan untuk mensucikan sang pangeran, menjadikannya secara sah sebagai penguasa EXO dan keturunan terkuat di dua planet EXO dan Earth

"Ratu."

Yoona mengangguk, menyetujui, lalu sang peramal beralih pada sang raja meminta izin "Raja." Begitupula Siwon yang memberikan tanda persetujuan hingga satu detik setelahnya sang peramal menjentikan jari dan membuat sebuah perisai yang mengelilingi pangeran.

Semua mata melihat takjub pada bentuk perisai yang tercipta dari darah campuran darah sang pangeran, berwarna _saphire_ dan memiliki warna merah sebagai pelindung di tengah perisai yang kemudian menjadi sebuah tanda berlambang EXO yang merupakan ciri khas keluarga bangsawan Exodus.

Hanya dua kemungkinan untuk memiliki tanda berlambang EXO yang mewakili lima element kehidupan, kau adalah keturunan darah murni dari bangsa Exodus, atau kau adalah seorang penghianat yang terkena belati _khas_ milik planet EXO, _bowie_.

Dan untuk sang pangeran maupun seluruh keturunan lelaki berdarah murni bangsa Exodus, tanda mereka akan selalu terdapat di dada, melambangkan kekuatan yang berpusat di dekat hati seorang pemimpin untuk menanggung beban, rasa sakit serta kematian jika mereka memutuskan untuk berkhianat pada bangsa Exodus dan planet EXO

 _Huweeek~_

Tangisan khas sang pangeran menjadi akhir dari ritual, tubuhnya sedang membiasakan diri dengan tanda EXO di dadanya, Yoona sempat melihat putranya kejang sampai tak lama menjadi tenang bersamaan dengan tanda yang sudah menjadi beban hidupnya bahkan saat dirinya baru lahir ke dunia.

"Selesai Paduka Raja."

Terlihat Siwon dan Yoona mendesahkan lega nafas mereka, sang ratu pun terburu menggendong buah cintanya untuk menenangkan tubuh kecil yang terlihat gemetar karena rasa perih yang mungkin masih dirasakannya.

Dia hendak kembali duduk di singgasana miliknya sampai sebuah teriakan terdengar

"BIARKAN AKU BERTEMU DENGAN RAJA DAN RATU!"

Sontak Yoona menoleh, bertanya-tanya namun terhalang seluruh penjaga yang mengelilingi raja dan ratu untuk melindungi dari suara keributan yang terdengar di depan pintu istana tempat ritual diadakan.

Semua memandang cemas lalu terlihat kilatan merah yang tak asing hingga wajah teman kecilnya telrihat menerobos pintu utama, mata Yoona membulat sempurna, _sungguh,_ sudah dua tahun sejak insiden ratu dari Allergo itu menghianati suaminya dan menikahi seorang manusia, membuatnya tak hanya dikucilkan dari Allergo namun semua penduduk EXO tidak ada yang sudi menerimanya kembali.

" _ailee…"_

"YOONA!"

Baru satu langkah kakinya beranjak, Yoona tak bisa bergerak lebih jauh karena para penjaganya tidak mengizinkan, awalnya dia ingin menentang namun salah satu penjaganya memperingatkan "Ratu Ailee sedang bertranformasi menjadi setengah Gigant, _queen!_ Anda tidak boleh mendekatinya saat ini."

Menyadari peringatan penjaganya, Yoona kemudian memperhatikan bahwa setengah tubuh Ailee sudah dipenuhi sisik, mata kirinya berubah menjadi merah seolah siap untuk bertranformasi menjadi Gigant yang menguasai dirinya, jadilah dia mendekap sang putra didalam dekapannya erat, melindunginya dari keadaan mengerikan ini namun tetap berusaha tenang seraya bertanya pada wanita yang merupakan temannya sebelum terjadi pertikaian diantara Allergo dan Exodusyang kini memutuskan untuk menjadi rival dan tak segan saling membunuh jika kehidupan mereka diganggu satu sama lain.

"Ailee, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" dia tetap bertanya, nadanya bergetar tak tega melihat temannya kesakitan karena luka dan gigant yang memaksa untuk mengusai tubuhnya, dia bisa melihat banyak luka di tubuhnya tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah kenyataan bahwa di salah satu lengan kanan Ailee terdapat lambang api yang tak lain adalah lambang dari Aeris, sekelompok penyihir di bumi yang selalu berusaha menghancurkan EXO, sama seperti kelompok TITAN di negeri ini.

" _tidak…._ Kenapa kau memiliki lambang itu Ailee?!"

Menyadari apa yang sedang diucapkan sang ratu, seluruh penjaga kini dalam posisi siaga satu, seluruh pemanah sudah bersiap menembak menggunakan _**Bowie,**_ tembakan khusus yang dibuat untuk mematikan seorang Allergo sebelum berubah menjadi Gigant.

"INI BUKAN MILIKKU RATU! INI MILIK ANAKKU DAN KUMOHON JAUHKAN ANAKKU DARI AERIS."

" _apa?_ Apa yang kau katakan?"

"BUNUH DIA!"

Yoona terkejut mendengar perintah suaminya, buru-buru dia menoleh untuk memohon "TIDAK RAJA! TAHAN SERANGAN KALIAN!" Yoona berteriak frustasi, tapi satu tembakan dari penjaganya mengenai lengan Ailee yang kini sedang meraung, berusaha menahan wujud transformasinya menjadi seorang gigant.

"AILEE SADARKAN DIRIMU!"

" _ARGGHHH….._ AAARGHH!"

"AILEE!"

Terlambat, satu tembakan lagi mengenai tubuhnya yang lain, hal itu _refleks_ membuat gigant di tubuh seorang Allergo ingin keluar menguasai, kedua mata Ailee sudah sepenuhnya menjadi merah, satu persatu transformasi gigant tak bisa dihentikannya karena saat ini separuh badannya membesar dikuasai monster yang menjadi inang di tubuhnya.

"AILEE!"

Satu tatapan tajam, sorot matanya melihat pada Yoona untuk berusaha mengatakan "ANAKKU TIDAK BERSALAH! BERJANJILAH KAU AKAN MELINDUNGINYA YOONA! ITU BUKAN KESALAHANNYA SEHINGGA DIA MEMILIKI DARAH AERIS DI TUBUHNYA! LINDUNGI ANAKKU KARENA DIA JUGA BAGIAN DARI PLANET INI— _AAARGGH!"_

"Ailee apa yang terjadi? Dimana Yeongwon?"

"Bajingan itu-…..DIA SEORANG AERIS YANG MENJEBAKKU, DIA INGIN MENGHANCURKAN EXO DENGAN MEMILIKI KETURUNAN SETENGAH AERIS, SETENGAH ALLERGO! KUMOHON-…"

 _Slab…_

Ailee tergeletak tak berdaya saat panah terakhir menghujam tepat di jantungnya, perubahan transformasinya terhenti, dia kembali berwujud normal seperti manusia, hal itu membuat Siwon menyadari satu hal bahwa panah itu bukan milik Exodus, melainkan _Seal knife_

"SEGERA TANGKAP MEREKA! ITU AERIS!"

 _Ya, Seal knife yang dimaksud adalah_ panah berbentuk seperti api yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu kaum, dan kaum itu tidak tinggal di planet EXO melainkan di bumi, satu kaum yang sangat membenci EXO karena dianggap turut campur dengan kehidupan di bumi, dan tak ada yang membenci Allergo selain Aeris dengan _**Seal knife**_ -nya sementara Exodus dengan _**Bowie-**_ mereka .

Namun yang membedakan Exodus tidak akan sampai hati membunuh Gigant yang hidup didalam tubuh seorang Allergo, karena jika hal itu terjadi, jika Gigant yang menjadi inang ditubuh seorang Allergo dibunuh, itu adalah pertanda akhir hidup dari seorang Allergo.

Bangsa Allergo memang membenci transformasi Gigant mereka, tapi jika Gigant yang hidup didalam tubuh mereka lenyap, maka seluruh energi yang mereka miliki juga ikut lenyap mengikuti gigant yang kini sudah sepenuhnya lenyap dari tubuh sang ratu Allergo, _itu seperti mereka bergantung hidup pada Gigant yang tumbuh didalam tubuh mereka._

" _Oh tidak…Ailee."_

Menyadari ratu dari Allergo itu kini tidak berbahaya lagi, Yoona dan bayinya diizinkan mendekat, begitupula Siwon yang kini memasang perisai untuk istri dan putranya, berjaga-jaga ada yang datang mendekat dan membahayakan keluarganya.

"Ailee… _ailee,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Ailee sudah tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, hanya jemari yang bisa digerakannya dan itu pun terbatas, matanya yang berwarna merah kini berubah normal menjadi warna cokelat pekat yang begitu cantik, dia menangis tapi tak bersuara, dia kesakitan namun tak bisa merintih.

"Yoona, anakku tidak bersalah, _anakku tidak bersalah."_

Yoona mengangguk mengerti, dia pun menggenggam satu tangan temannya untuk mengatakan "Aku tahu, aku janji akan menemukannya, membawanya pulang dan melindunginya."

Terisak tak berdaya, Ailee hanya tersenyum mengatakan "Terimakasih." Katanya pilu sebelum menyadari ada seorang bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Yoona, sama sepertinya, bayi Yoona juga sangat sempurna, yang membedakan jika bayinya memiliki paras yang sangat mungil sementara bayi Yoona sudah terlihat aura sebagai penerus kerajaan EXO

Jemari lemahnya terangkat, mengusap si bayi yang kini sedang terlelap untuk bertanya " _yoona, anakmu?"_

" _mmh…_ Ini anakku Ailee, ini anak yang kunantikan selama lima belas tahun."

Ailee tersenyum lega, dia juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Yoona karena memang sudah menunggu keturunannya selama lima belas tahun " _anakku juga lahir hari ini, dan sama seperti anakmu, anakku juga tampan. Siapa namanya?"_ tanyanya lirih, sebelum samar mendengar.

" _Sehun."_

" _ah, Sehun…"_

Mata Ailee mulai terpejam, dia juga bisa mendengar suara teriakan Yoona sampai terakhir hembusan nafasnya dia hanya bisa memikirkan Luhannya karena suara isakan Sehun terdengar, dia ingin sekali membuka mata, menitipkan Luhan pada Sehun, namun apadaya tak adalagi tenaga tersisa hingga hanya satu kalimat

" _Sehun kumohon jagalah Luhan, anakku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"ASTAGA LUHAN! CEPAT KEMARI KAU SIALAN!"

.

.

.

.

 _Earth, dua puluh tahun kemudian_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"LUHAN CEPAT KEMARI KAU SIALAN!"

Yang sedang diteriaki adalah remaja yang sudah pada usianya untuk dikatakan sebagai orang dewasa, dan tidak seperti remaja pada umumnya yang berangkat ke satu fakultas atau mengikuti ujian negara, lelaki berparas cantik namun berpakaian lusuh yang bernama Lu-Han itu terlihat sedang sibuk mencuci setumpukan piring di kedai tempatnya bekerja.

 _Ah,_ dia tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pekerja magang lagi karena hari ini usianya genap menjadi dua puluh tahun, sudah terlalu banyak hal yang dilaluinya hanya untuk sampai pada usianya saat ini.

"LUHAN!"

"YA SAJANGNIM SEBENTAR."

Dia membalas teriakan, tapi tak kunjung keluar karena sedang menggendong seekor kucing yang terluka karena dipukul oleh bosnya, diam-diam Luhan mengambil kucing itu, membawanya ke tempat yang aman untuk fokus menyembuhkan cidera yang dialami si kucing malang karena dipukul mengenakan balok kayu yang tebal.

"Zhu lihat perbuatanmu, wanita gemuk itu marah lagi padaku."

 _Meow…._

"Berhenti mengeluh kau lapar, aku sudah memberikanmu banyak ikan hari ini, dasar gempal pemalas!"

 _Meow…_

Kucing liar yang diam-diam dipelihara Luhan di kedai bosnya itu mengeong marah, dia hendak pergi namun kakinya terpincang dan Luhan hanya bisa mendesahkan dalam nafasnya "Zhu…kau belum diobati, _kemari."_

Layaknya dokter hewan yang handal, Luhan kemudian membaringkan kucing gempal kesayangannya diatas meja, yang membedakan hanya caranya menyembuhkan, jika seorang dokter hewan menggunakan banyak peralatan menyembuhkan kucing, maka Luhan hanya perlu mengarahkan tangannya ke bagian tubuh seseorang atau bagian tubuh binatang yang cedera lalu memfokuskan dirinya untuk memejamkan mata, fokus pada luka yang ingin disembuhkan hingga terlihat sinar putih yang menenangkan dari kedua telapak tangannya dan dalam sekejap si kucing gempal sudah sembuh tanpa cidera kakinya lagi.

 _Meow…_

Zhu tiba-tiba melompat dari meja, mengibaskan ekornya seolah berterimakasih pada Luhan namun dengan cara yang tidak sopan, hal itu membuat Luhan tertawa namun segera diam saat suara bosnya kembali terdengar

"LUHAN CEPAT KEMARI ATAU KUPECAT!"

" _ish!"_

Buru-buru Luhan merapikan dirinya, memastikan tanda biru berbentuk diamond di lengannya hilang sebelum kembali membuat gerakan lingkaran tanda dia memasang perisai tak terlihat yang selalu melindunginya selama dua puluh tahun dirinya hidup.

Entah melindungi dari apa, bibi dan pamannya tidak banyak bercerita dan hanya terus mengatakan hal aneh seperti, _bumi bukanlah asal tempatmu_ atau, _kau tidak bisa disamakan dengan manusia biasa, jadi kau harus berhati-hati._

Selalu seperti itu hingga membuatnya harus ekstra berhati-hati jika kejadian tiga tahun lalu, tepatnya saat usianya memasuki tujuh belas tahun terulang, hari dimana sekelompok orang berjubah hitam yang menggunakan tongkatnya mengeluarkan sinar-sinar merah menakutkan yang sukses membuat dirinya kehilangan kesadaran dan memiliki tanda luka di belakang tengkuknya.

" _rrh~"_

Dan setiap kali Luhan meraba bagian lehernya, akan ada lambang berbentuk diamond di belakang tengkuknya, tapi tidak seperti diamond yang ada di lengan tangannya, luka di belakang tubuhnya sangat kasar dan terkadang sangat sakit, dia pernah bertanya pada Taeyong, sepupunya, dan anak itu mengatakan bahwa bekas lukanya memiliki gambar seperti air, tanah, air, udara dan memiliki gambar penjaga ditengahnya.

Entah apa maksudnya, Luhan masih mencari tahu hingga membuatnya terkadang tak bisa memejamkan mata, Yoon dan Elena tak menjelaskan apapun, jadi wajar jika dia mencari tahu hingga tanpa sadar

 _PRANG!_

Sebuah gelas mengenai dahinya, darah bercucuran karena gelas sialan itu melayang mengenai kepalanya yang kini mengeluarkan darah, dia kesakitan karena serangan mendadak yang diberikan, namun berbeda dengan Luhan yang kesakitan, wanita gendut yang tidak sengaja melempar gelasnya itu terlihat ketakutan seraya memekik

" _omo….omo…_ Luhan kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Tentu sakit, gempal!_

Dia ingin menjawab seperti itu, tapi diurungkan karena ini kesempatannya untuk pulang lebih cepat, lagipula ini hari ulang tahunnya jadi tidak ada alasan dirinya disiksa dihari bahagianya sendiri.

"Aku rasa aku akan mati sajangnim, aku butuh ke rumah sakit, _arghh~"_

" _rumah sakit…rumah sakit—_ ah ya! Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah."

Beranjak pergi dari kedai sangat kecil tempatnya bekerja, Luhan terus meringis seraya bergumam "Tapi aku tidak punya uang, bagaimana kalau mereka bertanya, apa aku harus bilang mengalami kekerasan di tempat kerja, _baiklah,_ begitu saja, lagipula aku masih dibawa umur-…."

"LUHAN!"

"Ya Sajangnim!"

Luhan menahan tawa karena rencananya berhasil, dia pun berpura-pura menjawab tegas lalu kembai meringis sebagai bagian dari aktingnya " _arh sial!_ Sakit sekali!"

"Ini-…Ini ambilah sedikit uang ini, tapi jangan katakan apapun tentang kekerasan di tempat kerja, _ya…? yaa?"_

Sedikit berfikir namun tetap meringis, Luhan kemudian mengangguk dan mengambil uang dari bosnya "Baiklah, terimakasih Sajangnim."

"Ya, cepat pergi kerumah sakit, obati lukamu."

Kemudian Luhan berjalan keluar dengan kemenangan, _ya,_ dia membawa uang untuk membeli kue jadi rasanya sangat bahagia walau jujur rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai mengganggu

"Kau bisa ambil libur untuk besok Luhan."

 _Wow, daebak._

Luhan sedang bersorak dalam hati lalu menjawab "KAMSAHAMNIDA SAJANGNIM"

Setelahnya dia benar-benar pergi keluar dari kedai, awalnya dia berjalan tertatih, tapi setelah memastikan jaraknya cukup jauh dari kedai, Luhan mulai bersiul senang mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mulai menghilang karena memang setiap dia terluka, tergores atau merasakan sakit di tubuhnya akan hilang dengan sendirinya karena dirinya merupakan seorang _Healer._

Itu hanya istilah yang diberikan Yoon dan Elena dirumah mereka, Luhan tidak menyadari sejak kapan dirinya bisa menyembuhkan orang lain dan diri sendiri, yang jelas Yoon serta Elena juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengannya tapi terbatas, tidak sebanyak Luhan dan tidak sebesar yang bisa dihasilkan Luhan dalam menyembuhkan luka seseorang.

Jadilah dia bersiul senang, memasuki toko kue terdekat dan memilih rasa kesukaan Taeyong "Aku ingin _strawberry cheese cake."_

Paman toko kue itu pun tersenyum, memberikan satu kue pilihan Luhan untuk bertanya "Apa ingin menuliskan sesuatu."

" _eoh,_ Selamat ulang tahun hyung, dari Taeyongie." Katanya tanpa ragu disambut anggukan mengerti dari paman pemilik toko "Nah ini sudah selesai."

" _yeah…_ Setidaknya aku bisa membeli kue untuk Taeyong, terimakasih _ahjussi!_."

Setelahnya dia memberikan selembar uang dari bosnya di café _buble tea,_ menerima sisa uang dari harga kue dan melangkah pergi keluar dari toko sampai suara familiar terdengar memanggilnya

"HYUNG!"

Kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti saat meninggalkan toko, mencari asal suara dan benar saja anak remaja yang memiliki bentuk wajah serupa dirinya, _mungil dan mmh…sedikit lebih charm,_ terlihat berlari menghampiri "Taeyong?"

" _hahaha…_ sudah kuduga kita akan bertemu disini."

" _aigoo_ anak ini! Apa kau tidak sekolah?"

"Sekolah? Mimpi buruk apa itu? aku tidak mengenalnya."

" _ish!_ Jika Elena tahu maka tamat riwayatmu!"

"Eomma tidak akan tahu jika hyung tidak cerita, lagipula hyungku yang cantik tidak akan memberitahu eomma kan? _Ya kan?_ Aku benar?"

Baiklah, pada dasarnya adik lelaki dari kedua pengasuh yang merawatnya sejak kecil adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan yang pernah terjadi di hidup Luhan, dia bahkan tidak peduli terlahir tanpa orang tua, tapi memiliki Yoon, Elena dan Taeyong dalam hidupnya adalah hal yang paling membuatnya bahagia hingga saat ini.

Jadi katakanlah Taeyong kelemahannya, usia mereka hanya terpaut tiga tahun dan itu membuat Luhan menjadi seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya, dia cenderung melindungi Taeyong, melakukan apapun untuknya termasuk melindungi kelakuan nakal dari adiknya yang semakin tumbuh besar semakin membuatnya cemas karena parasnya terbilang sangat sempurna dan bisa dikatakan, _mmhh….cantik._

"Aku akan beli kue sebentar."

"Kue?"

" _hmh,_ Untukmu dirumah." Katanya berniat memasuki toko kue sampai Luhan memegang lengannya " _Wae?"_ dia pun bertanya dan sang kakak menjawab "Tidak perlu, hyung sudah membelinya." Serunya mengangkat satu kotak kecil kue hingga membuat dahi Taeyong mengerut karena kesal

"Kue? Bagaimana bisa yang berulang tahun membeli kue sendiri?"

"Aku tidak membelinya, sajangnim membelikannya untukku."

"Sajangnim?-… _astaga hyung,_ kenapa ada darah?"

Taeyong tidak sengaja memegang luka Luhan yang sedang menyembuh dengan sendirinya, mengganggu prosesnya hingga lukanya kembali menjadi lebar dan Luhan kembali merasakan sakit " _sshh…._ Biarkan saja Tae, lukanya sedang menutup."

"Tidak bisa, cepat ikut aku!"

Kemudian Taeyong menarik Luhan ke tempat yang tidak banyak dilewati orang, sedikit menyingkirkan anak rambut Luhan untuk meletakkan tangannya di atas luka Luhan, berfokus mengumpulkan tenang dan secara ajaib luka Luhan langsung menutup tanpa membutuhkan proses seperti awal "Nah selesai." Katanya memberitahu dibalas kerutan kening di wajah kakaknya "Sejak kapan kau bisa melakukannya secara sempurna?"

" _molla,_ hanya begitu saja bisa, aku senang bisa-…. _rrhh"_

" _Taeyong!"_

Dan tepat seperti tebakan Luhan, Taeyong belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya secara penuh, dia akan terjatuh karena kehabisan energinya, ini hanya luka kecil yang disembuhkan, tapi setiap kali Taeyong maupun Elena menggunakan kekuatan, keduanya akan kehabisan tenaga dan menjadi pucat dalam seketika.

"Sudah kubilang jangah menghabiskan percuma kekuatanmu untuk hal yang dirasa tidak perlu."

" _araseo…._ Aku pikir sudah sekuat dirimu, tapi aku rasa yang dikatakan ayahku adalah benar."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Di bumi hanya kekuatanmu yang stabil, sekalipun kita berada di EXO aku rasa kau tetap yang paling kuat, kau tahu kan hyung? Kau putra-…"

"Cukup, jangan membicarakan tentang aku putra siapa atau planet bodoh bernama EXO?"

" _wae?_ Kenapa kau selalu marah jika aku membahas EXO?"

"Karena kita belum pernah kesana dan kita tidak akan pernah kesana, _oke?"_

"Tapi hyung-…."

"Ayo pulang, aku akan membeli kue setelah mengantarmu pulang." Katanya memapah Taeyong yang masih dalam masa pemulihan energi, niatnya untuk membeli kue diurungkan karena jika dibiarkan terlalu lama dia akan kesulitan membawa pulang Taeyong dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Di waktu yang sama, EXO Planet_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"YEAHH! AKU MENANG LAGI YIFAANN!"

"Jika kuberitahu aku mengalah padamu, kau akan merengek lagi pada Ratu, _Prince!_ "

"Oh ayolah! Aku memang menang!"

Berjarak empat ratus ribu kilometer dari bumi, terlihat seorang bayi kecil yang kini menjelma menjadi seorang pangeran tampan di seluruh semesta planet EXO, lelaki itu hari ini berusia dua puluh tahun dan itu artinya hanya perlu satu minggu agar dirinya bisa melakukan _jump_ menuju bumi dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada EGO, sekelompok Indigo manusia yang bekerja sama dengan Exodus selama ini.

"Baiklah kau menang! Aku mengalah pada yang berulang tahun."

"Kalau begitu kapan aku bisa melakukan Jump ke bumi?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin ke bumi?"

Kini mereka sedang berada di satu halaman luas khusus berlatih memanah anggota kerajaan, terlihat seluruh papan panah sang pangeran penerus kerajaan mengenai target tanpa meleset satu pun, berbanding terbalik dengan sang penjaga sekaligus teman yang dipercayakan Raja untuk bermain bersama putranya, Yifan, yang sengaja menjadikan satu tembakannya meleset agar sang pangeran tidak kesal di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Karena Jaehyun bilang kau selalu bercerita tentang Bubble tea setiap kali mengambil hari bebasmu. Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Hanya karena itu? Hanya karena Putra Mahkota menceritakan tentang minuman Chocolate yang aku bawakan dari bumi?"

" _mmh…."_

Sang pangeran salah tingkah, menggaruk sedikit tengkuknya untuk berbisik "Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai bumi dari planet kita."

"Kenapa? Keadaan disini tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan Bumi."

Tersenyum lembut seraya menunjukkan rahang tegas yang memancarkan karismanya sebagai penerus kerajaan kelak, lelaki yang kini genap berusia dua puluh tahun itu menjawab "Aku memiliki segalanya disini, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang aku lewatkan."

"Apa kau mencari sesuatu?"

Sehun, pangeran pertama Exodus itu menoleh untuk mengangkat kedua bahunya "Entahlah, sepertinya aku hanya perlu mencari keyakinanku sendiri."

" _haah~_ Sebagai temanmu dan sebagai lelaki yang lebih tua darimu aku memberi satu nasihat."

"Apa?"

"Jangan mengecewakan planet ini, mereka membutuhkan seseorang yang bijak sepertimu pangeran."

Lelaki dua puluh tahun itu kini menundukkan kepalanya, sejujurnya dia tidak sanggup menanggung beban satu planet dan kesejahteraan dua planet di genggaman tangannya, tapi seluruh penduduknya baik di EXO maupun bumi, kedua orang tuanya bahkan teman-temannya mempercayakan semua kekuasaan ini padanya.

"Kau benar, andai aku setengah manusia sepertimu, aku rasa aku akan jauh lebih baik."

"Kau memiliki kekuatan penuh dan masih menginginkan menjadi lemah? _Tsk…._ Aku tidak percaya kau yang akan menjadi Raja di planet ini, kenapa tidak kita berikan saja pada adikmu?"

" _haha…._ Aku dengan senang hati memberikannya."

" _eyy…_ "

"Terkadang aku merasa tidak mampu melakukan tugasku sebagai pangeran seorang diri."

Yifan adalah setengah Indigo setengah Exodus, kedua orang tuanya bertemu saat ayahnya bertugas menjaga kedamaian bumi, lalu peristiwa penghianatan Ratu Allergo, _Ailee,_ membuat Siwon menarik semua panglima perangnya, jadilah ayahnya membawa Yifan ke EXO sementara ibunya meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju EXO karena tidak sanggup melakukan Jump yang menguras seluruh energinya.

Namun begitu tidak membuat Yifan membenci EXO, sebaliknya, kemauan ibunya melakukan Jump yang sangat panjang dan menyakitkan ke planet EXO dianggap Yifan sebagai sebuah pengorbanan untuk melindungi planet ini hingga membuatnya jatuh cinta dan dipercayakan sebagai panglima perang penjaga pangeran dan putra mahkota.

"Karena itulah aku ada pangeran, aku siap membantumu."

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum, dia kemudian menepuk pundak lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri untuk berbisik "Kalau begitu berhenti menceritakan keindahan bumi, semakin kau bercerita semakin aku ingin turun kesana."

"Suka atau tidak kau akan tetap melakukan _jump_ ke bumi, hanya waktunya belum tepat pangeran, kau akan bernasib sama seperti ibuku jika melakukan jump sebelum waktunya."

"Pangeran."

Sebelum Sehun menjawab, terdengar suara lain yang memanggilnya, kali ini lelaki berwajah mungil dengan mata bulatnya terlihat tergesa, _ah,_ biar Sehun perkenalkan, jika Yifan bertugas menjaga keselamatan dirinya, maka lelaki itu, Kyungsoo, dia bertugas mencatat dan memastikan Sehun melakukan kegiatannya sehari penuh, seperti saat ini contohnya

"Ratu sudah menunggu di taman Aster."

"Lagi?"

"Ya."

Sehun hanya menarik dalam nafasnya untuk bertanya "Kenapa Mama selalu mengajakku ke pemakaman di setiap hari ulang tahunku?"

Baik Yifan maupun Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat kedua bahu mereka untuk menjawab "Entahlah."

" _haah~_ Baiklah."

Dan selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, taman Aster seperti hadiah spesial dari sang ratu, mereka akan selalu mengunjungi makam seseorang yang tak pernah dijelaskan siapa oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan hal itu terkadang membuat Sehun kesal lalu menjadikan Yifan sebagai pelampiasannya lagi.

"Pastikan malam nanti kau datang ke hutan, aku ingin memburu Forst."

"Tapi malam nanti pesta ulang tahunmu."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku memburu Forst, _oke?"_

Forst adalah hewan liar yang dibiarkan raja hidup di hutan EXO, Yifan menyebutnya Rusa dibumi, hewan menggemaskan dan _innocet,_ tapi Sehun, dia selalu kesal pada hewan itu karena alasan konyol seperti

" _Aku tidak suka matanya, sangat menggemaskan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Mama."

Tak lama Sehun datang diikuti Kyungsoo menuju taman Aster, wanita yang tidak terlihat menua bahkan setelah dua puluh tahun berlalu itu tersenyum menyambut anak lelaki pertamanya datang menghampiri.

"Anakku." serunya menyapa, mengusap wajah tampan putranya sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya bersyukur diberikan dua anak lelaki dan keduanya tumbuh dengan sehat, tampan serta memiliki hati yang begitu lembut terhadap sesama.

"Kenapa kita mengunjungi pemakaman wanita ini lagi?"

Yoona, sang ratu tertawa kecil untuk menarik telinga anaknya "Kau harus memanggilnya ratu nak."

"Kenapa? Dia bukan seorang Exodus, bangsanya adalah penghianat!"

Yoona kemudian menggenggam tangan putranya, mengajaknya berhadapan dengan pemakaman bertuliskan Queen Of Allergo, Ailee, yang dimakamkan di pemakaman bangsa Exodus atas permintaannya.

"Entah apa yang mereka ceritakan padamu nak, tapi wanita ini, yang dimakamkan di pemakaman Exodus, dia sangat berarti untuk mama."

Sehun bisa merasakan pegangan tangan sang mama menjadi dingin di genggamannya, hal itu membuatnya menoleh untuk terkejut menyadari bahwa ibunya menangis hanya karena mengunjungi pemakaman wanita yang merupakan Allergo, penghianat planet EXO

"Ma?"

"Ailee, aku dan Sehun datang berkunjung."

Ibunya tersenyum seraya menghapus air mata, lalu tangannya membuat sebuah gerakan kecil dan tak lama buka berjatuhan menghiasi pemakaman yang sudah dua puluh tahun dikunjungi Sehun.

Entah apa hubungan ibunya dan wanita bernama Ailee ini, yang jelas ibunya jarang menangis, jadi saat dia menangisi seseorang, itu artinya siapapun wanita itu, pastilah sangat berarti untuk sang ibu.

"Hari ini ulang tahun anakku, itu artinya anakmu juga berulang tahun bukan?"

"Ma…"

"Maafkan aku tapi Sehun belum bisa mencari anakmu, ini belum waktunya, tapi sebentar lagi dia akan mencarinya, membawanya pulang pada kita."

"Apa yang mama bicarakan?"

Kemudian Yoona menatap Sehun sejenak, dia tersenyum untuk memberitahu "Kau akan mencari keturunan langsung ratu Allergo nak."

"Siapa?"

"Anak malang itu, dia pasti ketakutan berada sendiri di bumi."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus mencarinya? Bukankah papa melarang aku berhubungan dengan seorang Allergo, siapapun mereka karena mereka dan gigant mereka berbahaya?"

"Karena mama yang memintanya padamu."

"Ma."

"Mama mohon anakku."

Entahlah, selalu seperti ini setiap dia berulang tahun, ibunya akan selalu meminta hal yang tidak masuk akal bahwa dia harus mencari keturunan langsung ratu Allergo yang merupakan penghianat, dia ingin menolak, tapi ibunya dan hatinya yang lembut adalah kelemahan Sehun hingga dengan berat hati dia mengatakan

"Baiklah, jika sudah waktunya aku melakukan _jump_ ke bumi, aku akan mencarinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _WOHOOO….."_

Teriakan itu tidak perlu ditanya milik siapa, Jaehyun jawabannya, anak kedua dari raja dan ratu itu memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dengan sang kakak, dia tidak pernah merasa menjadi bagian keluarga kerajaan adalah beban, dia hanya memiliki prinsip jalani hidup karena memang beban terbesar masih milik kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau terus berteriak? Ada apa?"

Si bungsu terkejut saat tiba-tiba sang kakak berdiri disampingnya, mereka ada di balkon khusus melihat pertunjukkan yang diselenggarakan untuk memeriahkan pesta perayaan ulang tahun sang pangeran "Oh kau disini hyung?"

" _hyung?"_

"Ah Yifan mengajarkannya padaku, itu panggilan kakak di bumi Seoul, jadi aku akan memanggilmu hyung mulai hari ini."

" _terserahmu saja,_ Ada apa?kenapa dibawah ramai sekali?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Planet Artemis datang berkunjung."

"Lalu?"

"Itu artinya akan banyak dewi Selene yang datang."

"Lalu?"

" _oh ayolah!_ Aku rasa papa tidak menceritakan apapun padamu."

"Menceritakan apa?"

"Kau akan-….."

"PERHATIAN! RAJA AKAN MEMBERI PENGUMUMAN!"

Jaehyun kemudian menyenggol pundak kakaknya untuk berbisik "Dengarkan dengan seksama."

Sehun pun sedikit mencari tahu apa yang sedang dikatakan adiknya, dia juga bisa melihat banyak wanita cantik yang merupakan keturunan Artemis memasuki _hall_ utama, mereka menyebutnya dewi Selene yang mewakili kecantikan di dua planet, Planet EXO dan Moon.

Entah apa tujuan ayahnya mengundang Artemis yang terkenal haus akan kekuasaan juga, oleh karena itu Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan sang raja dalam memberikan pidatonya.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangan King of Artemis ke planet EXO, beri sambutan."

Seluruh penduduk EXO bertepuk riuh menyambut kedatangan raja Artemis bersama para putrinya dan beberapa wanita yang merupakan selir sang raja, lalu setelah suara tepuk mulai mereda sang raja kembali memberi pengumuman "Dan untuk merayakan kerjasama pertahanan antar planet, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk pangeranku,aku akan memberikan pengumuman bahwa malam ini Prince Sehun akan dijodohkan dengan Princess Jiyeon."

"APA?!"

Teriakan Sehun dari atas balkon cukup terdengar sampai ke _hall_ bawah, dia pun segera melompat turun untuk menyuarakan rasa terkejutnya "Apa yang raja katakan?"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, ini adalah kali pertama putranya berteriak di hadapannya namun tetap dihadapi dengan senyum lembut _khas_ sang raja "Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya Prince, tapi ini adalah kesepakatan yang dibuat dengan Artemis bahwa untuk melindungi planet EXO dari Aeris dan Allergo kita akan membangun kerjasama dengan ikatan pernikahan."

"Ini tidak masuk akal King! Kenapa harus dengan ikatan pernikahan?"

"Nak."

Sehun bisa melihat ibunya mulai merangkul lengan sang ayah, memperingatkan agar tidak emosi dan Sehun merasa dikhianati karena ternyata sang ibu juga mengetahui akan hal ini

"AKU MENOLAK!"

"SEHUN!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAH UNTUK KEPENTINGAN PLANET! AKU HANYA AKAN MENIKAHI SESEORANG YANG AKU CINTA!"

"Sayangnya takdirmu sebagai Raja sudah ditentukan anakku."

"DAN AKU MENOLAK!"

Tanpa sadar Sehun sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya tanda memberontak, pedang itu berbentuk tombak yang jika diayunkan Sehun bisa membunuh setidaknya sepuluh menjaga, oleh karena itu Siwon memberi tanda untuk membius putranya namun sayang, Sehun sudah lebih dulu bersiul dan Hermes, kuda kesayangannya datang menjemput dan kini dia melarikan diri seraya memutar pedangnya melukai beberapa penjaganya sendiri.

"PRINCE!"

Yoona berteriak, disusul Yifan yang juga memanggil kudanya diikuti beberapa penjaga yang lain dan kini mengejar Sehun yang terus berlari kedalam hutan "PRINCE!"

Sehun menggerakan tangannya keatas, memberikan perlawanan dengan sinar biru yang dihasilkan oleh pedangnya hingga membuat beberapa penjaga terjatuh tapi tidak dengan Yifan yang begitu hafal gerakan pangerannya.

"PERGI! AKU SUDAH TAHU INI AKAN TERJADI! AYAHKU ADALAH SEORANG RAJA SERAKAH!"

"JAGA BICARAMU PRINCE!"

Sehun kemudian mengambil busur dan panah menggunakan energinya, membidik Yifan dan lagi-lagi meleset karena keahliannya memanah berasal dari Yifan yang melatihnya, dan tidak heran jika Yifan juga mengeluarkan panahnya untuk membidik kuda milik Sehun sampai terdengar jeritan kesakitan Sehun yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari kudanya.

" _ARGGGHHHH!"_

Kejadiannya sangat cepat, Sehun sepertinya terkena anak panah dari arah lain, kudanya sudah melarikan diri dan kini pangerannya tergeletak sambil menjerit kesakitan, dari jauh Yifan bisa melihat sinar merah yang menyerang Sehun, dia menyadari itu bukan penjaga Exodus melainkan, _Aeris._

" _Sial!"_

Buru-buru dia membidik beberapa Aeris yang terus menyerang Sehun, jaraknya tidak cukup untuk membuat perisai dan melindungi Sehun, yang dia lakukan terus berkuda mendekati Sehun dan membuat perisai.

 _Ya,_ Jika hanya Aeris mungkin dia akan berhasil, tapi sialnya mereka dibantu oleh beberapa monster yang ditebak Yifan adalah Gigant.

"SIAPKAN BOWIE!"

Dia berteriak memerintah saat Sehun dibawa menjauh, terlihat satu Gigant raksasa menyeret kasar tubuh Sehun yang entah mengapa tidak bergerak, Yifan terus mengejar tapi dirinya juga diserang dan beberapa penjaganya sudah tewas diserang

 _SLAB!_

" _ARRGH!"_

Dan pada akhirnya Yifan terkena anak panahan yang membuatnya terjatuh, dan kini dia paham kenapa Sehun menjerit kesakitan dan tidak bisa bergerak, ini adalah anak panah jenis Medusa, mereka menyerang inti core dari semua penduduk EXO dan cukup untuk menyerap energi EXO jika tidak segera disembuhkan.

Itu yang terjadi pada Sehun, padanya juga, lalu kini dia hanya tergeletak tak berdaya, menyadari bahwa bukan hanya Aeris dan Gigant, tapi Kwon, sang raja Allergo yang kini membuat lingkaran hitam untuk membuka gerbang di titik _jump_ ke bumi.

" _tidak…."_

Yifan mengerang dan kini dia tahu mengapa mereka membuka gerbang _jump_ ke bumi, mereka tahu jika Sehun belum bisa melakukan _jump_ karena perisainya belum cukup melindungi, mereka ingin membunuh Sehun dalam perjalanan menuju bumi melalui _jump,_ Yifan tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak, dan saat dia ingin memanggil prajurit kerajaan yang lain seseorang menusuknya dengan belati, membuat kesadarannya perlahan menghilang dan kali terakhir yang dilihatnya, tubuh sang pangeran dilempar ke gerbang pembatas antara planet EXO dan bumi.

" _Sehun…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik…._

"Kami pulang."

"Kenapa kalian pulang terlambat? _Astaga!_ Kenapa Taeyong pucat? Apa dia menggunakan kekuatannya lagi?"

Luhan terkekeh saat pengasuhnya yang sudah memiliki tanda penuaan di kerutan bawah matanya terlihat panik, dia hanya membantu membaringkan Taeyong di tempat tidur sementara adiknya terus memberontak dan mengatakan "Eomma! Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Lihat wajahmu merah dan kau pucat!"

"Jangan marahi Taeyong, El, dia hanya menolongku."

Bahkan kenyataan pangerannya terluka lebih membuat wanita itu terkejut, dia kemudian memeriksa Luhan dan mulai memeriksa tubuhnya "Menolongmu bagaimana? Apa kau terluka pangeran? Ada yang menyerangmu?"

"Ayolah! Mau sampai kapan aku dipanggil pangeran?"

Luhan mengelak sentuhan Elena, dia merasa marah setiap kali dipanggil pangeran untuk alasan yang tidak bisa mereka katakan, hal itu terus membuatnya marah, terlebih panggilan pangeran akan selalu ditujukan untuknya di setiap hari ulang tahunnya.

"Tapi pangeran."

"Cukup, aku mau sup rumput laut, apa kau membuatnya hari ini?"

Buru-buru Elena menganguk, dia kemudian pergi menuju meja makan diikuti Luhan dan Taeyong yang memang sedang kelaparan "Ini makanlah, kalian berdua pasti kelaparan."

Luhan mengangguk lebih dulu lalu menyadari bahwa ada personil yang kurang saat ini "Dimana Yoon?"

" _ah,_ Yoon ada di belakang hutan."

Rumah mereka memang terletak didalam hutan, Elena dan Yoon juga memasang perisai dengan tujuan agar siapapun tidak bisa menemukan Luhan sebelum pangeran mereka siap, dan perisai itu selalu melemah karena kekuatan Yoon dan elena tidaklah begitu besar.

Jadi tebakan Luhan Yoon sedang ada di belakang hutan untuk membuat perisai manual menggunakan keahliannya sebagai ahli pahat kayu yang akan memasang mantra didalamnya

"Memperbarui perisai?" tanyanya seraya memberikan sup untuk Taeyong lalu keduanya makan dengan lahap bersama "Bukan." Elena menjawab lagi, membuat Luhan meletakkan sendoknya dan dia memiliki perasaan buruk tentang ini.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Seperti biasa-…" ucapannya menggantung, Elena tertunduk untuk bergumam "Kami sedang menyiapkan ritual upacara untuk memperingati kematian ratu, ibumu-…"

 _BRAK!_

Taeyong tersentak saat Luhan menggebrak meja, hal itu membuat Luhan merasa bersalah namun tidak pada kedua orang tua Taeyong yang selalu memaksanya untuk mengenal siapa ibu yang telah meninggalkannya dalam pengasingan ini.

"AKU TIDAK MENGENAL SIAPA WANITA ITU KARENA AKU HANYA MEMILIKI KALIAN SEBAGAI KELUARGAKU!"

"Pangeran."

"HENTIKAN EL! AKU BUKAN PANGERANMU! KAU DENGAR?!"

" _hyung…"_

Merasa begitu frustasi Luhan kemudian mengambil mantel jaketnya, inilah alasan kenapa dia tidak menyukai hari ulang tahunnya, harusnya mereka hanya merayakannya sebagai keluarga bukan memperingati kematian wanita yang tidak pernah ditemui Luhan sebagai ibunya.

Hal itu membuatnya sangat marah namun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Yoon dan Elena agar berhenti melihatnya sebagai harapan, _harapan bahwa mereka akan diterima lagi di planet EXO_

"Ada apa Pangeran."

Lalu lelaki paruh baya itu masuk kedalam rumah, dia selalu menceritakan bahwa dirinya adalah pengikut setia mendiang sang ibu, _omong kosong!_ Sekalipun ibunya berusaha menyelamatkan planet EXO, dirinya tetap menjadi ancaman terbesar untuk keluarga ini, untuk bumi bahkan untuk planet yang begitu dibencinya, EXO

"Hentikan Yoon, jangan membuatku marah."

"Tapi ini hari ulang tahunmu."

"KALAU BEGITU BERHENTI MENYEBUT WANITA ITU DI SETIAP HARI ULANG TAHUNKU!"

"Tapi kau harus mengenalnya."

Tertawa keji, Luhan hanya berjalan menuju pintu utama untuk berbisik tepat di telinga pengikut setia ibunya "Aku tidak mengenal wanita yang membuatku menjadi monster seperti ini, aku tidak ingin mengenalnya dan aku tidak mau menjadi seperti diriku tiga tahun lalu, itu menyakitkan."

Setelahnya dia berlari kedalam hutan, buru-buru Taeyong mengejarnya, menatap marah pada kedua orang tuanya karena selalu berhasil membuat Luhan tersakiti dengan hal yang tidak ingin diketahuinya setiap tanggal 12 April, 20 tahun yang lalu.

"HYUNG!"

Yang satu berlari dan yang mengejar, Luhan sedang menangis marah saat ini, mengutuk takdirnya yang adalah seorang monster dan bisa membunuh Taeyong beserta kedua orang tuanya, teman-temannya dan seluruh yang mengenalnya.

Berkali-kali dia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, tapi berkali-kali pula lukanya sembuh dengan cepat, semakin cepat seiring dengan bertambah usia dirinya hingga itu membuatnya frustasi dan semakin marah pada mendiang sang ibu yang dikatakan adalah Ratu dari bangsa Allergo di Planet EXO

"PERGILAH! JANGAN MENGEJARKU TAE!"

"TAPI INI HARI ULANG TAHUNMU!"

"AKU BERHARAP TIDAK PERNAH DILAHIRKAN!"

 _BRAK!_

Luhan bisa mendengar suara patahan kayu dibelakangnya, dia menoleh lalu melihat Taeyong terjatuh, anak itu belum pulih sepenuhnya tapi sudah berlari sejauh ini, membuat hanya rasa bersalah dirasakan Luhan untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak

" _haah~_ Sudah kubilang jangan mengejarku."

" _hkss…_ Maafkan Eomma dan Appa, _hyung"_

Dan lihatlah si anak manja itu justru menangis, Luhan benar-benar meringis menyadari bahwa dirinya lemah didepan Taeyong, itu membuatnya tidak nyaman dan semakin ingin melakukan apapun hanya untuk membuat adik kecilnya bahagia tanpa melihat pertengkaran yang terus terjadi antara dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau yang menangis? Harusnya aku-….."

 _Tap!_

Luhan menyadari ada cahaya aneh menerangi wajah Taeyong saat ini, hal itu membuatnya mendongak ke atas sebelum berteriak "TAEYONGA!" saat melihat sesuatu seperti meteor terjun bebas dari langit.

Entah apa yang sedang menuju ke arah Taeyong sekarang, membuat Luhan berlari cepat ke arah Taeyong, memeluknya dan segera membuat tanda lingkaran diikuti cahaya biru sebagai perisai untuk mereka berdua.

 _DUAR!_

Cahaya itu meledak saat mencapai permukaan tanah, Taeyong memeluk Luhan dengan erat sementara Luhan memperhatikan bahwa cahaya itu bukanlah " _sesuatu"_ melainkan " _seseorang"_ dia memperhatikan dengan seksama sampai dirasa aman barulah dia menghilangkan perisai yang melindunginya dan Taeyong untuk berbisik pada adiknya "Panggil kedua orang tuamu."

Kali ini Taeyong tidak membantah, buru-buru dia berlari ke arah rumahnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam memperhatikan seseorang yang kini tergeletak didekatnya, awalnya dia enggan mendekati, tapi entah mengapa nalurinya bergerak tanpa diperintah otaknya untuk mendekati.

Dia melihat lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri itu ditusuk belati yang tidak pernah dilihat Luhan sebelumnya, ragu, tapi perlahan Luhan menarik belati kecil itu dari tubuhnya diiringi suara teriakan darinya

" _AARGGHHH!"_

Luhan tersentak, dia cemas melihat kesakitan menghiasi wajah lelaki asing yang entah berasal darimana, lelaki itu terus menggeliat kesakitan, _refleks_ Luhan mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari tangannya dan fokus pada luka tusukan lelaki didepannya.

Namun tidak seperti biasanya yang akan selesai dengan satu tangan, energinya seperti ikut diserap oleh lelaki tersebut, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Luhan menyerah, _sebaliknya,_ Luhan mengarahkan tangannya yang lain dan mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang sama, dia mulai menutup luka mengerikan itu sesekali memperhatikan wajah lelaki asing yang sepertinya mengalami hal buruk di tempat asalnya.

" _haah~"_

Nafas Luhan mulai terengah, dia tidak pernah menggunakan energi sebesar ini sebelumnya, jadi wajar jika dia banyak berkeringat, bibirnya memucat dan tetap bertahan karena luka lelaki didepannya sudah mengecil, semakin mengecil hingga hilang sepenuhnya bersamaan dengan energi Luhan yang tak tersisa

 _Uhuk~_

Lelaki itu menunjukkan respon kehidupan, perlahan matanya terbuka untuk samar melihat wajah kelelahan Luhan yang sedang memandangnya, dia bisa melihat lelaki itu terkejut tapi tidak menjauh, tangannya mencoba menggapai, tapi yang terjadi, lelaki cantik itu justru terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri di atas dadanya.

Menerima berat yang tidak seberapa diatas tubuhnya, hanya membuat lelaki itu menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak berada di EXO, dia melihat ke sekeliling dan semua terasa asing, jadilah dia bertanya " _dimana aku….Yifan."_ mencoba memanggil, tak ada jawaban, dia berusaha bangun tapi tak bisa karena lelaki cantik yang tak sadarkan diri diatas tubuhnya terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Kali terakhir yang diingatnya, Aeris menusuknya dengan Medusa, dia mencoba meraba perutnya tapi nihil, belati Medusa menghilang dan tak ada luka di perutnya, dia hanya kelelahan karena melakukan _jump_ dari Planet EXO

Entah siapa yang menolongnya, dia berusaha mencari tahu dan hanya menemukan si pemilik bulu mata lentik dengan bibir mungilnya sedang tak sadarkan diri diatas pelukannya, seperti sihir melihat lelaki ini, dia terus menatap tanpa berkedip, berdoa agar tidak ada serangan lagi karena pangeran EXO itu bertaruh bahwa yang menolongnya adalah lelaki mungil yang kini ada di pelukannya dan dia tidak bisa melindungi jika ada yang menyerangnya lagi.

" _kumohon."_

Sehun, sang pangeran itu menyerah mencari tahu, dia kelelahan dan kembali merasakan sakit dikepalanya, jadilah mereka berdua kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dalam hutan gelap ini, udaranya tidak seperti di EXO, disini sangat dingin dan _refleks_ tangan sang pangeran memeluk lelaki cantik yang sudah menolongnya, memberi kehangatan sesaat walau pada kenyataan dirinyalah yang merasa hangat karena tubuh lelaki mungil di pelukannya begitu hangat ketika didekap, pangeran itu, penerus kerajaan EXO itu untuk kali pertama merasa begitu hangat tubuh dan hatinya, merasa tersihir untuk sedikit bergumam, sebelum kembali tidak sadarkan diri

" _siapapun kau, terimakasih."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tobecontinued, and….._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

DEMI APA GUE BUAT FANTASI? CIYUSAN INI? _*plak!_

 _._

HAHAHAHAHA~~ doakan lancar dan tidak ngaret update, _KKK~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Note:

Allergo (a half giant)  
Cast : Luhan, Taeyong, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Ailee, Kwon (fiksi), Elena (fiksi), Yoon (fiksi), _etc—masih bisa tambah lagi_

Exodus (pure blood, a king)  
Cast : Sehun, Jaehyun, Siwon, Yoona, Yifan, Kyungsoo, _etc—masih bisa tambah lagi_

Aeris cast (Witch)  
Cast : TOP, Kai, Luhan, Myungsoo, Ravi, King Ryuk (fiksi) _etc…_

Indigo (Human)  
Cast : Mark, Yifan, Yukhei, Minseok, Johnny _etc.._

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous_

" _siapapun kau, terimakasih."_

.

.

The Allergo

.

 _Fantasy, Romance_

 _Mature content_

Hun-Han

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK"

Teriakan memilukan ini terdengar langsung didalam istana EXO, sang ratu segera tidak sadarkan diri saat para penjaganya mengatakan tubuh pangeran dibuang ke bumi melalui titik _jump_ yang belum bisa dilewatinya.

Semua terlihat tegang saat ini, tak terkecuali sang raja yang kini memerintahkan pengawal ratu untuk menaikkan tingkat keamanan dan menjaga ratu yang sedang mengalami kondisi mental tertekan.

"Bawa ratu ke kamarnya."

Sebagian mengangguk, membawa Yoona yang terlihat ketakutan dan tak sadarkan diri saat ini, kemudian perasaan menyesal itu meliputi hati sang raja, kesalahannya membiarkan Sehun marah di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, anak itu selalu menolak jika dirinya menyinggung tentang perjodohan dengan tujuan mencari keuntungan, tapi dirinya adalah raja tamak nan serakah yang terbuai tawaran Bangsa Artemis hingga tega membuat putranya, darah dagingnya, penerusnya berada dalam bahaya seperti saat ini.

"Your Majesty, apa perintahmu?"

Siwon hanya tertunduk sedang menangisi kebodohannya, pikirannya tertutupi rasa bersalah dan cemasnya pada Sehun, hal itu membuat beberapa penjaga tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa sampai suara Jaehyun, sang putra mahkota terdengar bertanya

"Dimana Yifan?"

Wajahnya pucat sama seperti milik ayahnya, kedua lelaki berlesung pipi itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan mereka akan kondisi pangeran, yang membedakan Siwon terlarut dalam kesedihannya sementara Jaehyun kini mengambil alih posisinya sebagai orang ketika menggantikan ayah dan kakaknya.

"Yifan terkena medusa dan belum sadarkan diri."

Barulah Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, nada suaranya geram untuk mengulang "Medusa? Bukankah itu milik Aeris yang bisa membunuh kita semua di Planet EXO?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Sial!" _katanya_ mengepal, dia tidak menyangka sekelompok penyihir berkekuatan gelap sudah sampai sejauh ini untuk menghancurkan EXO, hal itu membuat Siwon semakin cemas menyadari bahwa kemungkinan putranya tidak melawan adalah karena dirinya terkena belati yang sama yang membuat setengah Exodus seperti Yifan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Berapa besar kemungkinan pangeran terkena Medusa?"

"Dilihat dari cara mereka membuang pangeran dengan mudah ke _circle earth,_ rasanya Medusa itu memang lebih dulu mengenai Pangeran sebelum Yifan."

"Oh tidak…. _anakku."_

Kemungkinannya kecil Sehun bisa bertahan hidup, pertama _circle earth_ tidak akan bisa dilalui bangsa EXO sebelum kekuatan mereka mencapai titik sempurna, kedua jika Sehun terkena Medusa itu artinya mereka tidak akan bisa melacak keberadaan sang pangeran kecuali jika Sehun mengenal seorang Indigo yang bisa memberikan sinyal pada kerajaan.

Hal itu membuat semua begitu terkejut karena hal ini terjadi tepat di hari ulang tahun sang pangeran, semua terlihat cemas dan lagi-lagi Jaehyun mengambil keputusan untuk meminta izin pada ayahnya "Yang mulia aku memikirkan satu cara."

"Apa anakku?"

"Biarkan aku memanggil Allergo yang aku percaya untuk menyembuhkan Yifan."

"Tidak, itu berbahaya! Mereka membenci kita dan kita tidak akan pernah meminta tolong pada mereka!"

Jaehyun tertawa sinis, rahangnya terlihat mengeras untuk memberi satu gertakan pada ayahnya " _baiklah,_ aku tidak peduli akan egomu mengenai kaum Allergo, tapi ini menyangkut nyawa kakakku yang terdampar di bumi seorang diri dan jika Yang mulia menolak, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"

"Jaehyun!"

"Sebelum terlambat kita harus menemukan Pangeran, _kumohon,_ Yifan adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki akses untuk berhubungan langsung dengan Indigo di bumi, kita membutuhkannya dan tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya dengan cepat kecuali Allergo yang mulia."

Ayah dua anak itu terlihat keras, tapi memikirkan ucapan Jaehyun mengenai kakaknya hanya membuat sang raja menarik dalam nafasnya, mempercayakan semuanya pada remaja yang memiliki usia setara tujuh belas tahun di bumi.

"Baiklah, mereka akan diawasi selama berada di kerajaan kita."

"Terimakasih Your Majesty."

.

.

.

"Hyung! Hyung bangun—HYUNG!"

Baiklah, yang sedang diteriaki rasanya begitu lemas hanya untuk sekedar menjawab _Ya_... atau sekedar membuka mata, dia mendengar semua suara termasuk suara Taeyong yang sedang memanggilnya.

Hanya saja baru saat ini dia bisa menggerakan tubuhnya untuk perlahan membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihatnya tentu adalah suara sang adik, tapi hal pertama yang diingatnya adalah lelaki yang belum lama terluka parah entah karena apa.

"Yongie.."

"Akhirnya...AKHIRNYA kau bangun hyung!"

Luhan tersenyum lemas seraya menimpali "Kau berlebihan lagi Tae, aku hanya kehabisan tenaga dan tidur satu malam."

"Kau benar, tapi ibuku bahkan sudah bersiap mencari bantuan jika kau tidak bangun hari ini."

Kemudian Taeyong membantu Luhan bersandar di tempat tidur sementara kakaknya terus bertanya "Meminta bantuan pada siapa?"

Merasa ragu, Taeyong menggigit bibirnya untuk bergumam "Eomma berniat melakukan jump ke planet EXO jika kau tidak kunjung sadarkan diri."

" _Jump?"_

"Itu semacam perjalanan yang dilakukan bangsa EXO untuk-..."

"Cukup, aku tidak mau dengar."

Taeyong memutar malas bola matanya lalu tiba-tiba berbisik "Tapi hyung, itu kali pertama aku melihatmu tidak sadarkan diri saat menggunakan kekuatanmu."

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

" _Mmhh_...hampir satu hari kau tidak sadarkan diri."

"MWO?"

Pantas saja seluruh tubuhnya lemas tidak bisa digerakkan, ternyata bukan satu jam tapi sudah memakan waktu hampir seharian dia tertidur dan itu membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Dimana pria itu?"

"Siapa?— _ah_ , yang kau selamatkan ya?"

" _Eoh_ , dia kemana?"

"Eomma mengusirnya pergi."

" _Wae?_ "

"Entahlah pagi tadi setelah dia sadarkan diri, eomma berteriak dan mengusirnya pergi, awalnya dia menolak karena ingin bertemu denganmu tapi eomma tetap bersikeras mengusirnya-..."

Semakin tidak mengerti, Luhan berniat untuk bertanya pada pengasuhnya sampai pintu kamar terbuka dan Elena masuk membawakan bubur ke kamarnya "Aku mendengar suaramu, syukurlah kau sadarkan diri setelah melakukan hal bodoh!"

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau menyelamatkan seseorang yang harusnya kau biarkan mati!" Ketusnya, membuat Luhan tersinggung untuk bertanya "Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku harus menyelamatkan mereka yang membutuhkanku?"

"Tapi tidak semua orang bisa kau selamatkan Luhan! Bagaimana jika mereka berbahaya?

"Bagaimana mereka bisa berbahaya? Kau sendiri yang bilang-…."

"CUKUP!"

" _eomma…."_

Luhan terkejut, begitupula Taeyong dan tak lama Elena menyadari kesalahannya membentak Luhan di didepan putranya, jadilah dia bersikap salah tingkah untuk mencari percakapan lain "Taeyong, pastikan Luhan hyungmu memakan buburnya." Katanya berpesan dibalas diam oleh kedua remaja yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanya.

" _hyung,_ sebenarnya ada apa?"

Buru-buru Luhan menyingkap selimutnya, dia meninggalkan tempat tidur seraya berkata "Entahlah, tunggu disini, aku akan mencari tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun terlihat bergegas pergi, diikuti Yukhei yang tak lain adalah teman berlatih sekaligus asisten pribadi yang dipilih langsung oleh ayahnya atas persetujuan Yifan sebagai sesama kaum Indigo.

"Gunakan perisaiku saat memasuki Kerajaan Allergo."

"Baik, Putra Mahkota."

Keduanya pun menaiki kuda mereka bersama, menuju perjalanan yang berjarak satu putaran EXO untuk tiba di sebuah kerajaan yang sangat berbeda dengan kerajaan mereka, jika EXO dipenuhi dengan warna dan bunga yang indah persis seperti di bumi, maka kerajaan Allergo seperti sebuah _monochrome_ dengan dominasi hitam mencekam yang menyelimuti satu kerajaan.

Jaehyun tahu jika mereka masuk dari pintu utama hanya akan memancing keributan, jadilah dia memutar melalui satu undakan kecil untuk tiba di sebuah gua gelap yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan kerajaan Allergo.

"Pakai ini putra mahkota." Yukhei memberikan pakaian jubah hitam pada Jaehyun, kemudian sang putra mahkota segera memakainya lengkap dengan tudung kepala yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, pakaian itu digunakan agar mereka bisa berbaur selama perjalanan menuju Kerajaan utama, mencari Allergo yang yang terkenal dengan kecantikan dan sifat riangnya untuk meminta bantuan.

"AHAHAHAHA APA KUBILANG? AKU SUDAH SEPENUHNYA BISA MENYEMBUHKAN DIRI, AKU SEORANG ALLERGO YANG KUAT SEKARANG!"

Familiar dengan suaranya, Jaehyun kemudian berhenti melangkah, dia berbalik dan menemukan arena latihan seperti miliknya di Exodus, matanya mengedar, mencari sosok yang dirasa familiar untuknya dan disana, dia menemukannya "Dia disana."

Adalah Baekhyun, putra penasihat kerajaan di Allergo, merupakan salah satu yang berpengaruh di negerinya karena mampu memberikan setidaknya kedamaian singkat di Allergo tanpa menjadikan mereka monster mengerikan.

Ceritanya panjang jika bertanya dimana Jaehyun mengenalnya, singkatnya tiga tahun lalu saat mereka melakukan perburuan di hutan terlarang, dia dan kakaknya terluka karena serangan monster buas yang ternyata adalah wujud gigant dari seorang Allergo.

Keduanya berfikir akan meregang nyawa saat itu juga, tapi dugaan mereka salah karena saat Gigant itu bertransformasi ada seorang remaja Allergo yang ketakutan namun penuh keberanian menolong mereka.

Dialah Baekhyun, satu-satunya Allergo yang dipercaya olehnya dan sang kakak, mereka berteman, tapi tiga tahun lalu saat seorang Allergo dikabarkan diserang di bumi, keadaan dua kerajaan mereka memburuk, mereka saling menyerang dan pada akhirnya saling mengasingkan diri satu sama lain, mereka juga bersumpah untuk membunuh satu sama lain jika kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

"BAIKLAH KALIAN BOLEH PERGI! AKU AKAN MENGHADAP RAJA UNTUK MEMBERI KABAR INI!"

Parasnya masih sama dengan tiga tahun lalu, _cantik dan menggemaskan,_ Jaehyun juga mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai cinta pertamanya namun sayang, lelaki cantik itu justru memilih untuk menyukai kakaknya yang tidak memiliki perasaan untuk siapapun kecuali untuk ibu mereka dan keluarganya.

"Baekhyun."

" _huh?"_

Yang dipanggil terlihat mencari asal suara, dia menoleh ke segala arah dan cukup terkejut melihat seorang remaja dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan berlesung pipi seperti pangeran Allergo tengah membuka tudung dan menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Astaga Putra mahkota!"

Dia pun memekik, menarik tangan Jaehyun ke tempat yang sepi untuk bertanya "Kenapa kau disini? Ini sangat berbahaya."

"Kenapa?"

"Keadaan disini sedang mengerikan, beberapa petinggi Exodus baru menyatakan perang terbuka pada kami, sebenarnya ada apa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dan Jaehyun mengerti akan rumor yang mengatakan jika Raja Allergi, _Kwon,_ terlihat dalam penyerangan kakaknya malam tadi adalah kebenaran.

"Mereka menyerang Sehun malam tadi."

" _apa-…_ Apa maksudmu?"

Warna muka Baekhyun menjadi sepucat jubahnya, bibir merahnya terlihat bergetar dan matanya berkaca seolah tak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya tentang lelaki yang disukainya selama tiga tahun.

"Beberapa penjagaku mengatakan itu Aeris, tapi mereka tidak akan bisa membuka _circle earth,_ kecuali mereka adalah penduduk EXO."

" _aku tidak mengerti, Jae.."_

"Mereka melihat King Kwon disana malam tadi, itu belum pasti karena satu-satunya yang melihat kebenaran itu hanya Yifan, tapi dia terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri, jadi aku butuh bantuanmu Baek."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Sembuhkan Yifan agar dia bisa menemukan koordinat dimana kakakku berada, Sehun belum bisa melakukan _jump_ ke bumi, aku-…..Aku tidak mau mendengar kabar kematiannya secepat ini, _kumohon."_

" _baiklah…_ Baiklah, Ayo lakukan apapun untuk menemukan Sehun."

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menolong, mereka pun bergegas pergi sampai cahaya merah melingkari mereka disertai dengan teriakan yang begitu dikenal Baekhyun sejak kecil karena mereka tumbuh bersama

"BAEKHYUNNN!"

Sebagai perlawanan, Jaehyun juga memasang perisainya, dia mengeluarkan pedang Exodus diikuti Yukhei yang mengeluarkan panahan _khas_ seperti Bowie untuk mencegah perubahan Allergo menjadi Gigant.

"Jangan lakukan apapun, serahkan padaku." Baekhyun berbisik pada Jaehyun sebelum melihat sang pangeran, penerus kerajaan Allergo tengah menghampiri dengan beberapa penjaga yang mengarahkan panahan mereka pada Jaehyun dan Yukhei sebagai tanda kemurkaan karena satu matanya kini berwarna merah.

"Prince."

Buru-buru Baekhyun berlutut, menyerahkan diri pada Chanyeol, keturunan pertama dan satu-satunya Raja Kwon yang akan mewarisi kekuasaan sang ayah, yang begitu protektif padanya sejak mereka kecil, dia setengah menangis menunjukkan permohonan yang mendalam agar amarah sang pangeran menghilang karena satu mata kirinya juga sudah berubah setengah berwarna merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan para Exodus?"

Gigi sang pangeran menggertak, tangannya sudah mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang bisa melumpuhkan musuh dengan mudah, dan untuk Jaehyun, ini adalah kali pertama dia bertemu langsung dengan Pangeran Allergo, Chanyeol, sang penerus darah terkuat di Allergo walau kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan sang kakak.

Semesta memilih Sehun sebagai penguasa EXO, jadi apapun yang dilakukan Allergo untuk membuat para pangerannya sebagai penguasa planet EXO akan berakhir sia-sia karena lima elemen kehidupan berpihak hanya pada darah murni planet EXO.

"Prince Chanyeol."

Jaehyun menghilangkan perisainya, membuat Yukhei cemas dan berjaga dalam jarak aman agar putra mahkota tidak terluka selagi berbicara dengan calon raja di negeri ini "Salam dariku." Katanya menyapa dibalas tatapan mengerikan Chanyeol yang mengenalinya sebagai

"Bukankah kau putra mahkota Exodus?"

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil seraya membenarkan "Ya, dan tujuanku datang hanya untuk menemui Baekhyun, tidak menyatakan perang."

"Dan kenapa kau mencari milikku?"

Ini adalah sebuah kalimat kepemilikan, Baekhyun yang sedang berlutut terlihat cemas sementara Jaehyun bertanya-tanya jenis hubungan apa yang dimiliki Baekhyun dengan pangerannya "Kau membuat kesalahan putra mahkota, _maaf,_ tapi negerimu sudah menyatakan perang terbuka mulai hari ini, dan kau akan menjadi korban pertama dan pernyataan perang ini, BUNUH DIA-…."

"TIDAK!"

Baekhyun terhuyung berlari mendekati Chanyeol, memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana seraya terisak "Jaehyun tidak-….dia tidak melakukan apapun, Prince, dia hanya meminta bantuanku."

"Kau tahu kita tidak membantu Exodus bukan? BUNUH DIA!"

Panah pertama dilepaskan, tapi tidak mengenai Jaehyun karena perisai Yukhei masih bisa melindungi, lalu saat panah kedua dilepaskan tampaknya lebih kuat hingga membuat pipi Jaehyun tergores dan perisai mereka hilang tak bisa melindungi.

" _argh…"_

"PRINCE!"

Baekhyun berteriak, dia merasa percuma memohon pada pangeran yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai miliknya seorang, jadi sebagai pemberontakan Baekhyun berlari, membuat lingkaran dan memberi perisai pada Jaehyun dan Yukhei sementara dirinya berdiri di luar perisai

"BAEKHYUN!"

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!"

Satu panah mengenai lengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa melihatnya dan segera memberi perintah "BERHENTI!" diikuti dengan anak panah yang berhenti menembak, dan wajar jika Baekhyun terjatuh, karena energi yang dimilikinya tidak sebanding dengan kasta keturunan ratu dan raja, dia hanya bisa memilih satu, membuat perisai atau menyembuhkan dirinya yang terluka.

Dan karena Baekhyun memilih untuk membuat perisai, anak panah yang terkena lengannya menjalar langsung ke seluruh tubuh karena memang itu adalah cara kerja anak panah yang dimiliki bangsa Allergo, tergores sedikit namun lukanya akan menjalar secara menyakitkan ke seluruh tubuh.

"Baekhyun! / Putra Mahkota!"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Yukhei sama-sama mencemaskan keadaan orang terdekat mereka, Baekhyun sendiri melepas perisainya untuk segera menyembuhkan Jaehyun dengan sisa energinya.

Hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol semakin geram karena perbuatan yang dilakukan Baekhyun sia-sia, lelakinya tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka Jaehyun yang sudah menjalar ke bagian vital tubuhnya sementara lukanya sendiri terus menjalar dan membuatnya nyaris tidak memiliki seluruh tenaga tersisa.

"Bertahanlah."

Dia berbisik, memberitahu Jaehyun dan tidak ada yang terjadi, cahaya birunya tidak keluar dan itu membuat Jaehyun semakin kesakitan, kemudian Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, mendorongnya kasar untuk mengambil alih tubuh adik dari lelaki yang selama dua puluh tahun menjadi saingannya memperebutkan planet EXO

"Prince."

"DIAM!"

Setelah membentak Baekhyun, Chanyeol kemudian berjongkok, memfokuskan goresan di pipi Jaehyun sampai keluar cahaya biru dari tangannya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun, dalam hitungan detik luka Jaehyun sudah menutup, pewaris kedua planet EXO itu kini sepenuhnya sadarkan diri, membuat Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun, menatapnya geram lalu memindahkan lelakinya ke dalam dekapan, menggertaknya kasar walau matanya berkaca seolah dirinya kesakitan "Jika aku kehilangan dirimu karena mereka, aku bersumpah akan membunuh seluruh Exodus dengan _gigantku."_

" _Prince."_

Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun, disembuhkannya luka Baekhyun tanpa suara hingga Baekhyun merasa energinya kembali dan pulih sepenuhnya "Terimakasih _prince."_ Katanya memeluk Chanyeol, namun tetap diabaikan oleh sang pangeran.

Menyadari Chanyeol masih tak ingin bicara dengannya, Baekhyun segera berlutut di hadapannya, membuat Chanyeol terkejut terlebih saat lelaki favoritnya itu memohon "Izinkan aku pergi ke Exodus, _Prince,_ aku tidak akan lama."

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"

"Kumohon _prince,_ mereka membuang Prince Sehun melalu _circle earth_ malam tadi."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun semakin bersujud, keningnya sudah beradu dengan tanah sementara dirinya terisak mencemaskan cinta pertamanya "Yang bisa melacak keberadaan Sehun hanya Yifan, _kumohon selamatkan Sehun, hksss…."_

Chanyeol membuang lagi wajahnya, rasanya begitu terkejut mendengar rivalnya dilukai dengan cara membuangnya melalui _circle earth,_ tapi membuatnya sangat marah adalah kenyataan Baekhyun sedang bersujud didepannya dan menangisi lelaki lain yang begitu dia benci.

Jadilah dia menggeram, mengepalkan erat tangannya seraya membuat keputusan "L!"

"Ya, _prince?"_

Yang dipanggil menjawab, lelaki tampan itu adalah putra pertama panglima perang di Allergo, tugasnya adalah menjaga keturunan pertama raja dan ratu Allergo, ayahnya adalah adik kandung Yoon, panglima perang sebelumnya yang tak lain adalah ayah Taeyong, _sang penghianat_ yang kini bersembunyi di bumi, keputusannya setia pada Ratu Ailee hanya membuat Yoon dan Elena istrinya, di cap penghianat oleh seluruh planet EXO karena mendukung sang ratu menikahi seorang _human_ yang ternyata adalah seorang Aeris jahat.

"Jangan beritahu apapun pada ayahku mengenai kedatangan mereka."

"Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh melaporkan hal ini pada raja?"

"Karena Baekhyun dan penasihat kerajaan hanya akan mendapat masalah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu pangeran."

"Aku bilang kau tinggal!"

"Akan berbahaya untukmu pergi tanpa pengawalan, dan aku tidak bersedia membiarkanmu pergi tanpa diriku!"

" _cih!_ Katakan saja kau ingin bertemu dengan Ratu Yoona!"

Myungsoo terdiam, dahi Jaehyun sedikit terangkat tak mengerti mengapa panglima perang Allergo ingin bertemu dengan ibunya, dia ingin menginterupsi percakapan menegangkan ini sebelum terdengar suara yang memekikan telinga hingga membuat Jaehyun dan Yukhei mundur menyadari sang panglima perang kini merubah wujudnya sebagai manusia setengah kuda dengan suaranya yang mengerikan untuk mengatakan "Suka atau tidak, aku akan tetap ikut denganmu, _prince,_ keselamatanmu adalah nyawaku."

 _Ya,_ wajar jika dia menggertak sang pangeran, lelaki muda itu merupakan seorang ahli perang, panah dan pedang, dia juga merupakan tameng terdepan setiap mereka diserang karena strateginya yang luar bisa, jadi tidak heran jika di diusianya yang sama dengan sang pangeran, lelaki berlesung pipi itu sudah menjadi kepercayaan Raja Allergo, _Kwon._

Dan menyadari perubahan bentuk Myungsoo adalah sebuah peringatan untuknya dan keselamatan Baekhyun, maka sang pangeran tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak dan memerintahkan "Kembali ke wujudmu."

 _Tok…tok.._

Dua ketukan tongkat menjadi tanda penolakan, itu sama seperti yang dilakukan Yoon saat Ratu Ailee memintanya tinggal di bumi, yang membedakan hanya perubahan bentuk Yoon sudah sangat lemah sementara wujud setengah kuda Myungsoo sangat perkasa dan mengerikan

"Aku akan membawamu, sialan!"

Barulah cahaya biru terlihat, Myungsoo kini menjadi wujud semulanya yang begitu rupawan, dengan anak panah bertengger di pundaknya, kini pun dia siap mengawal sang pangeran sementara Chanyeol berjongkok, menawarkan tangannya pada lelaki cantik yang terus bersujud untuk mengatakan sangat lembut

" _Aku akan ikut denganmu."_

.

.

.

"Elena sebenarnya ada apa denganku?"

Wanita cantik yang matanya menyerupai Taeyong itu terkejut mendengar suara Luhan, _entah_ apa yang sedang dilakukannya, sepertinya Elena memberi pesan namun tidak melalui ponsel melainkan melalui satu cawan berisi air yang memiliki darah naga didalamnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Luhan tahu ritual ini adalah cara untuk menghubungi entah siapa yang berada sangat jauh dari mereka, satu kelompok yang disebut Allergo, atau satu planet bernama EXO atau apapun omong kosong yang selalu diceritakan Elena dan Yoon padanya sejak kecil.

Dia selalu marah saat kedua orang tua Taeyong melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya untuk mereka, tidak terkecuali hari ini, karena setiap kali Elena mencoba untuk memanggil seseorang dengan ritualnya yang mencurigakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan pada mereka.

Paling mengerikan terjadi tiga tahun lalu, karena saat itu, untuk kali pertama Luhan tahu siapa dirinya, kekuatan apa yang dimilikinya, bagaiman cerita tentang kematian ibunya dan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pangeran yang mewarisi darah seorangg ratu Allergo,

"Luhan aku tidak melakukan apapun-…"

Luhan memijat kasar keningnya, dia sangat marah saat ini dan mulai mencemaskan keadaan sekitarnya yang mungkin tidak akan aman setelah ini "Kau melakukannya lagi bukan? Sebenarnya siapa yang kau hubungi?"

"Aku tidak menghubungi siapapun Luhan!"

"Benarkah? _Haha!"_

Geramnya begitu terlihat, tubuhnya yang lemah tertatih untuk mencapai cawan tersebut dan membantingnya kasar hingga hancur, sekilas dia bisa melihat cahaya kecil keluar dari cawan tersebut diringi teriakan Elena yang membuat Luhan semakin marah

"KENAPA KALIAN TERUS MEMBAHAYAKAN NYAWA ANAK KALIAN SENDIRI, _HAH?"_

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

"Jika kalian terus melakukan ini bukan hanya kalian dan aku, tapi Taeyong juga akan disakiti, bisakah kau menyadarkan dirimu sendiri El!"

"Semua yang kami lakukan untuk melindungimu Prince! Apapun akan kami lakukan termasuk mengorbankan Taeyong asal dirimu tetap-…."

"ELENA!"

Langit cerah diluar sana tiba-tiba bergemuruh bersamaan dengan suara petir yang mengerikan, Elena terkejut, tapi tidak dengan Luhan yang satu matanya kini berwarna merah, Elena ketakutan melihatnya tapi diam-diam dia tersenyum menyadari wujud Gigant Luhan masih bisa dikendalikan oleh pangerannya walau dirinya sudah menyerang hal paling berharga untuk Luhan, _Taeyong._

"Pangeran."

"Untuk alasan apapun, jika perbuatan yang kalian lakukan menyakiti Taeyong, kalian akan berhadapan langsung denganku."

"Baik pangeran, kami akan-…."

"AKU BUKAN PANGERAN!"

Suara gelegar itu kembali terdengar, nadi urat leher Luhan mulai terlihat dan mata kirinya merah sempurna, Elena semakin meringkuk ketakutan saat melihat bagian kiri tangan Luhan berubah menjadi lebih besar, _sungguh,_ Luhan mengetahui semua tentang dirinya kecuali wujud Gigantnya.

Dia dan Yoon, suaminya, sengaja untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang monster yang hidup berdampingan dengan bangsa Allergo, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya, keduanya juga takut jika kejadian tiga tahun lalu terulang dan Luhan akan lebih kuat dari saat itu.

"Luhan."

Luhan sepertinya mulai kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, mata kanannya mulai berwarna merah dan diam-diam Elena sudah mengeluarkan _Bowie,_ mencegah Luhan berubah kembali menjadi Gigantnya "Luhan tenanglah."

Namun sayang posisinya terdesak, energinya terserap setiap kali Luhan menargetkan korbannya, jadilah dia tertunduk lemas, Bowie ditangannya terlepas dan mata kanan Luhan nyaris sepenuhnya berwarna merah jika suara Taeyong tidak memanggilnya

" _hyung…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _DUAR!_

.

Di tempat yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan kediaman Luhan, tepatnya di salah satu keramaian kota Seoul, terlihat seorang pria yang masih tampak asing dengan keadaan bumi yang sangat berbeda dengan planetnya.

Persamaannya mereka memiliki banyak penduduk dari berbagai macam ras, selebihnya bumi tampak lebih menarik karena mereka memiliki makanan beragam yang berwarna merah muda, hijau, cokelat yang terlihat sangat lezat.

"Prince, ini-…"

Lelaki Indigo itu menyerahkan sekotak makanan untuknya, tapi wajahnya yang tersenyum tiba-tiba menjadi masam karena sang pangeran mendeliknya terlampau tajam nyaris tidak berkedip

" _araseo,_ maafkan aku _Master!"_

"Jangan pernah memanggilku pangeran jika tanpa Yifan disampingku."

" _wae?_ Kau takut?"

"Bukan, aku takut bisa membunuhmu."

" _ish!"_

Namanya Johnny, _Seo_ Johnny, seorang Indigo yang sering diceritakan Yifan padanya, semua Indigo kepercayaan Yifan akan memiliki akses dengan Exodus dan Sehun terpaksa menggunakannya ketika wanita asing yang tinggal di hutan mengusirnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya bernafsu, tapi tetap memakai wajah dinginnya untuk bertanya.

"Bento, itu berisi makanan lezat, Yifan hyung bilang untuk memberikan ini padamu atau putra mahkota jika kalian berkunjung ke bumi."

"Yifan merekomendasikan ini?"

"Yap."

"Kau tidak meracuninya kan?"

" _haha!"_

Johnny tertawa geram, sejujurnya dia sangat menantikan pertemuannya dengan calon penerus raja EXO, tapi siapa sangka baru bersamanya tiga hari sudah membuatnya kesal dan dirinya menyesal begitu menantikan pertemuan mereka.

" _hmmh…_ Ini enak."

"Perlahan."

" _mmhh…"_

"Apa kau benar-benar mengerti bahasaku?"

"Aku diberkati dengan kemampuan berbahasa di hampir seluruh penjuru dunia, jadi diamlah kau sangat menggangguku!"

"Kalau begitu perlahan kau bisa tersedak-…."

 _DUAR!_

Suara gemuruh itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih kencang dari suara sebelumnya diiringi langit yang berubah menjadi gelap, Sehun berhenti mengunyah makanan, seketika mendongak ke langit menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah suara petir tanda hujan akan turun, melainkan suara gemuruh yang menandakan bahwa seorang Allergo sedang bertranformasi menjadi gigant mengerikan.

"Apa kau mendengar suara gemuruh?"

" _huh?_ Langit cerah walau cuaca sangat dingin, jadi aku tidak masuk akal jika terdengar suara gemuruh-…" Johnny terdiam sekilas lalu bertanya ketakutan pada Sehun "Tidak ada yang terjadi bukan?"

"Apa di sekitar sini ada Allergo yang tinggal?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun bertanya, _ya,_ Jika Johnny bisa mendengar suara gemuruhnya, bisa dipastikan itu adalah hal lain, tapi hanya dirinya yang mendengar dan tanda di dadanya mulai terasa panas dan hal itu hanya terjadi jika dirinya berada di sekitar Allergo yang akan berubah menjadi _gigant._

"Johnny!"

"Aku tidak tahu, setahuku Allergo tidak akan berani tinggal di bumi karena keselamatan mereka terancam oleh beberapa Indigo yang bekerja untuk Aeris."

"Tapi ini tanda perubahan seorang Allergo."

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu!"

Saat Johnny berteriak, langit kembali cerah, suara gemuruh juga tidak terdengar seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, Sehun bernafas lega walau tetap bertanya menyelidik "Apa seseorang pernah bercerita padamu bahwa mereka mendengar suara gemuruh?"

"Ya, beberapa, terbanyak adalah Exodus yang sedang berkunjung ke bumi."

"Apa suara gemuruh seperti ini sering terjadi?"

"Tidak, terakhir yang bercerita padaku adalah seorang Exodus."

"Kapan?"

"Tiga tahun lalu disertai hujan badai dan suara petir yang mengerikan."

"Tiga tahun lalu? Apa kau melaporkannya pada Exodus?"

"Ya, Yifan hyung melakukan investigasinya saat itu juga."

"Dan?"

"Tidak ada " _dan"_ semua tanda mencurigakan itu hilang begitu saja."

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang terbunuh?"

"Kami para Indigo juga menyelidikinya dan tetap tidak ditemukan apapun yang mencurigakan."

Barulah Sehun bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya penduduk bumi tidak terancam karena jika ada penduduk Allergo, satu saja Allergo yang menetap di bumi, cepat atau lambat mereka akan membuat kerusakan dan berubah menjadi Gigant mengerikan.

"Apa kau merasakan aura Allergo di sekitarmu?" Johnny bertanya dan Sehun menjawab lirih "Aku tidak merasakan apapun, tenagaku belum pulih seutuhnya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang membawamu ke bumi? Aku dengar ini belum waktunya!"

"Entahlah, aku rasa Aeris yang melakukannya."

"Aku akan memberi sinyal pada Yifan hyung kalau begitu, mereka pasti mencarimu dan akan segera menjemputmu pulang."

"Jangan lakukan!"

" _wae?"_

"Aku akan mengirim sinyalku sendiri jika sudah pulih nanti."

"Kau memberi perisai pada tanda _khususmu?"_

Sehun mendelik pada Johnny, mengkritik kebiasaan seorang Indigo yang suka membaca pikiran dan menguak rahasia seseorang tanpa izin, untuk memperingatkan "Jangan mencoba melihatku atau masa depanku, atau apapun yang akan terjadi padaku sebelum waktunya!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya kemampuan seperti itu, _khusunya dirimu,_ tapi apa kau melarikan diri dari EXO?'

Sehun hanya tersenyum miris dan tidak mengelak jika untuk saat ini dirinya enggan kembali ke tempat asalnya "Jika kau menyebutnya melarikan diri, _maka ya,_ aku sedang melarikan diri."

"Kalau begitu anggap ini waktu berlibur untukmu, apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat menyenangkan tentu saja! _Let's go!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"TURUNKAN SENJATA KALIAN! MEREKA BERSAMAKU!"

Adalah perintah sang putra mahkota Exodus yang terdengar, suaranya lantang, tegas dan tak bisa dibantah saat seluruh pengawal dan penjaganya mengarahkan panah Bowie mereka kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Myungsoo.

Jadilah seluruh penjaganya mendengarkan, menurunkan senjata mereka sementara Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan Myungsoo berjalan didepan sang pangeran, bersiaga jika sesuatu terjadi dan membahayakan keselamatan Chanyeol.

Kini mereka semua berjalan dengan tenang memasuki kerajaan Exodus, tujuan utama Jaehyun adalah membawa Baekhyun pada Yifan sampai terdengar suara berlari seseorang menghampiri dan memanggil Jaehyun dengan cemas.

"Jaehyun!"

Adalah Kyungsoo, teman sekaligus lelaki yang merupakan asisten pribadi kakaknya terlihat cemas, ini sudah satu hari sejak kabar Sehun diserang dan tak ada kabar apapun darinya, jadi wajar jika wajah Kyungsoo terlihat semakin menyedihkan karena terlalu mencemaskan temannya.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar tentang Sehun?" tanyanya, dibalas Jaehyun yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya, Baekhyun bisa melihat anak lelaki yang memiliki postur sama dengannya terlihat sangat putus asa hingga tatapan mereka berdua bertemu dan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut untuk bergumam "Kau-…" dengan mata membulat sempurna, mengerikan dan tentu saja pemenangnya adalah Kyungsoo karena saat ini Baekhyun kembali meringsut di pelukan Chanyeol dan bersembunyi disana.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"

"Percayalah! Kami juga tidak sudi datang ke tempat ini."

Jawaban Chanyeol sontak membuat Kyungsoo marah, dia pun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol namun terhalang Myungsoo yang berdiri di tengah mereka "Kalau begitu pergi! PERGI DAN KATAKAN PADA RAJA KALIAN UNTUK SETIDAKNYA MEMILIKI RASA MALU KARENA MENYERANG PANGERAN YANG TANPA PENGAWALAN!"

" _apa maksudmu?"_

Ketiga Allergo mendengar tuduhan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo mereka terlihat pucat, Raja Kwon yang mereka kenal adalah seorang raja yang bijak, jadi tidaklah mungkin jika sang raja yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung Chanyeol melakukan penyerangan terhadap calon raja Exodus yang tanpa pengawalan.

"JANGAN BERSIKAP SEOLAH KALIAN TIDAK MENGETAHUINYA! RAJA KWON-…."

"Kyungsoo…"

Suara yang lebih lembut menginterupsi, mereka semua kini menoleh dan menemukan Ratu Yoona memasuki ruang utama kerajaan, wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat, tatapannya sendu namun tetap tenang menghadapi kenyataan bahwa hingga kini belum ada kabar dari putra sulungnya.

"Queen."

Kecuali Chanyeol, semua membungkuk, menyapa kedatangan sang ratu, hal itu membuat Yoona hanya tersenyum kecil namun tidak tersinggung karena harus bertatapan langsung dengan putra tunggal Raja Allergo yang memandangnya penuh kebencian.

" _Prince…"_ dialah yang menyapa, namun Chanyeol memalingkan wajah "Terimakasih sudah bersedia datang." Tambahnya lagi, kini Yoona melihat Baekhyun dan Myungsoo untuk menyadari bahwa lelaki yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan memiliki usia lebih tua dari yang lain adalah putra dari panglima perang Allergo.

"Kau pasti putra Goon."

Myungsoo kembali membungkuk, menyapa Yoona dibalas tepukan singkat di pundaknya "Kau sangat mirip dengan Yoon."

Dan saat nama sang paman disebut, Chanyeol bisa melihat penjaga pribadinya beringsut dalam kesedihan, hal itu membuatnya semakin marah menyadari sampai kapanpun Myungsoo tidak benar-benar tulus setia padanya karena masih berharap bertemu langsung dengan keturunan langsung Ratu Ailee.

"Saya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan penghianat itu, _queen!"_ ujarnya penuh penekanan, namun tidak membuat Chanyeol percaya bahwa Myungsoo benar-benar membenci pamannya.

"Andai kau tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Yoon dan Elena." Katanya pilu, namun segera beralih pada Chanyeol "Bisakah kau membantuku menyembuhkan Yifan? Aku membutuhkan dia untuk menemukan temanmu."

"Dia bukan temanku!" katanya menggebu marah, diikuti senyum kecil Yoona mengoreksi ucapannya "Dulu-….Aku ingin menemukan anakku yang pernah menjadi teman dekatmu, _dulu…."_ Sendunya, dan Chanyeol membalas tanpa mau melihat Yoona

"Aku tidak bersedia."

"Prince."

Saat Baekhyun memanggilnya, sang pangeran tetap tidak terusik, Baekhyun pun segera menyela "Saya yang akan menyembuhkan Yifan-…." Namun ucapannya terpotong lagi oleh Chanyeol yang memberi jawaban tetap "Myungsoo yang akan melakukannya."

Myungsoo cukup terkejut akan sifat licik Chanyeol yang mulai terlihat seperti ayahnya, lelaki itu tahu bahwa kemampuannya menyembuhkan hanya sebatas untuk luka kecil, selebihnya, Myungsoo menggunakan seluruh energinya untuk fokus pada perang namun sepertinya dilupakan oleh sang pangeran dan niatnya yang entah itu apa.

"Kalau begitu apa kau bersedia membantuku, Putra Goon?"

Myungsoo terlihat cemas, namun membuat orang meragukan dirinya bukanlah keahlian sang panglima perang, jadilah dia mengangguk, tersenyum menunjukkan cacat indah di pipinya untuk menjawab "Baik, _queen."_

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah mereka, Jaehyun membawa mereka menuju tempat dimana Yifan menjalani perawatan, dan sesuai dengan kesepakatan awal maka terlihat Myungsoo sedang duduk disamping Yifan dan mencoba menyembuhkan goresan luka belati Medusa yang hanya dimiliki oleh Aeris sebagai penduduk bumi.

"Aku rasa kita harus membantu Myungsoo."

Baekhyun berbisik, menyadari Myungsoo sudah menggunakan hampir seluruh kekuatannya tapi luka Yifan tak kunjung menutup, sebaliknya energi Myungsoo terserap sia-sia yang mengakibatkan dirinya terlihat kesakitan selagi menyembuhkan Yifan.

"Dia tidak mampu _prince."_

"Bukan tanpa alasan dirinya dijuluki panglima perang."

"Ini berbeda!"

"Ini sama, karena ini perintah dariku!" tegasnya pada Baekhyun, samar-samar Myungsoo bisa mendengar kalimat kebencian Chanyeol padanya, dia tahu sang pangeran kembali salah paham akan maksud ucapannya satu bulan yang lalu.

Hari dimana dia mengetahui bahwa keturunan Ratu Ailee masih hidup dan harus diberi kesempatan untuk kembali dan menetap di kerajaan Allergo, Chanyeol terusik karena ide itu, dia tahu benar jika Keturunan Raja Allergo dan Ratu Allergo disandingkan, maka Putra Ratu Ailee adalah calon raja Allergo yang sah, _bukan dirinya._

 _Mengapa?_

Karena sang ayah, _Raja Kwon,_ dulunya hanya seorang putra pandai besi yang kebetulan dicintai oleh Putri Ailee seorang darah murni bangsawan Allergo yang merupakan calon ratu di negri mereka.

Jadi ketika para petinggi mengetahui tentang pangeran lain yang memiliki darah Ratu Ailee masih hidup dan bernafas, maka dirinya hanya akan disingkarkan seperti sampah yang tak dibutuhkan, Chanyeol mengetahui hukum kerajaan di negerinya dan menolak dengan tegas jika Myungsoo turun ke bumi untuk mencai keturunan langsung Ratu Ailee.

" _prince, kau salah akan tujuanku, ini demi kebaikanmu."_

Setelah Myungsoo bergumam, dia memusatkan seluruh energinya pada luka Yifan, kedua tangannya kini berlomba memberikan cahaya penyembuh yang diberkati pada bangsa Allergo hingga terdengar pekikan Kyungsoo yang berseru saat Yifan menunjukkan pergerakan ditangannya

"Queen sepertinya berhasil!"

Yoona mengangguk dan tersenyum lega, namun kejadian mengejutkan terjadi karena tiba-tiba Myungsoo jatuh tak sadarkan diri hingga membuat beberapa dari mereka berteriak dan Ratu Yoona memerintahkan "Bawa dia ke ruang pemulihan, sekarang!"

Segera penjaga Exodus datang membawa Myungsoo, hal itu membuat _refleks_ Baekhyun menggantikan posisi Myungsoo dan mengabaikan perintah pangerannya, terlihat lelaki cantik itu mengangkat tangannya kearah luka Yifan serta menarik dalam nafasnya hingga perlahan terlihat cahaya biru yang lebih kuat dari milik Myungsoo.

Fokusnya pada luka Yifan, dan jujur ini adalah luka yang sulit disembuhkan karena Medusa adalah senjata mematikan untuk seluruh bangsa EXO, jarang ada yang bertahan jika dibiarkan selama dua hari dan Baekhyun bersyukur karena Jaehyun memanggilnya hingga luka Yifan benar-benar pulih walau dirinya kehabisan setengah dari energinya sendiri.

 _Uhuk~_

" _haah~"_

Baekhyun terkulai lemas namun ditangkap Chanyeol yang sudah berjaga di belakangnya, dia ingin berteriak marah sampai suara panik Yifan lebih dulu menyapa dan terdengar sangat ketakutan saat berteriak

"PRINCE SEHUN!"

.

.

" _rrhh~"_

Hal pertama yang dilihat Myungsoo adalah keadaan serba putih dan berwarna indah di tempatnya membuka mata saat ini, lalu tercium aroma yang ditebaknya bunga seperti milik bumi yang begitu manis dan menyegarkan.

Dia begitu lemas dan tak bertenaga, tapi entah ruang apa yang sedang ditempatinya hingga membuat setidaknya dia memiliki tenaganya kembali walau tidak secara penuh.

"Istirahatlah lebih lama Putra Goon."

Sapaan itu hanya akan didengar dari ratu tertinggi di Exodus, dan benar saja, saat Myungsoo menoleh dia mendapati ratu Yoona sedang membawakan sesuatu untuknya, wanita itu juga berjalan mendekati tempatnya berbaring untuk berkata dengan lembut "Setelah lebih baik minumlah, ini akan membantu memulihkan kondisi tubuhmu." Katanya tersenyum walau dibalas diam oleh Myungsoo yang entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Yifan."

Mendengar nama penjaga sang pangeran Exodus disebut, Myungsoo menoleh, menatap wajah sang ratu untuk menemukan raut cemas yang tersembunyi dalam senyumnya yang cantik, hal itu membuat Myungsoo bertanya-tanya walau berakhir bergumam "Apa Yifan sudah pulih?"

"Berkatmu, _ya,_ dia sudah sadarkan diri dan akan segera pulih."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Prince Sehun?"

Terdiam cukup lama, mata Yoona kemudian berkaca-kaca untuk menggeleng sebagai jawaban " _Core EXO_ miliknya tidak terdeteksi."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

" _entahlah,_ kemungkinannya hanya dua, Sehun menyembunyikannya, atau anakku memang sudah-…." Yoona tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya untuk tersenyum dan mengalihkan pembicaraan menyakitkan ini " _jangan khawatir,_ Yifan sedang mengatur perjalanan ke bumi saat ini, kau bisa istirahat." Katanya menepuk pundak sang penjaga Allergo untuk beranjak pergi diikuti beberapa pengawalnya, hal itu membuat Myungsoo berfikir sangat keras dan merasa ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan dirinya pergi ke bumi, _dengan bantuan ratu Yoona._

" _QUEEN!"_

Yoona berhenti melangkah, sedikit terkejut karena Myungsoo kini berlari terhuyung padanya hingga membuat para penjaganya mengeluarkan anak panah berjaga-jaga jika lelaki itu sedang dalam wujud transformasinya sebagai gigant.

"Queen, _kumohon."_

Namun anak lelaki itu nyatanya berlutut, kepalanya tertunduk dalam selagi dia mengutarakan apa keinginannya "Aku mohon kirim aku ke bumi bersama Yifan, atas perintahmu aku bisa pergi, _queen."_

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku tidak memiliki kuasa untuk memberikan izin pada bangsa Allergo, terlebih dirimu adalah seorang panglima perang yang dipercaya-…."

"AKU HARUS MENEMUKAN YOON DAN ELENA!"

Terkejut, Yoona hampir terjatuh jika dua dayangnya tidak menangkap, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar dua nama yang sudah dianggap mati oleh planet EXO dan seluruh negeri yang tinggal didalam planet ini.

Lalu anak muda didepannya begitu lantang ingin menemukan dua penjaga ratu Allergo sebelumnya hingga membuat bagian tubuh Yoona meremang entah karena takut, atau dia bahagia karena selain Sehun, setidaknya ada yang ingin mencari dimana kedua penjaga Ailee yang membesarkan putranya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Yoon dan Elena-…."

"Prince Chanyeol membutuhkan kakaknya."

" _huh?"_

"Dia akan menjadi seperti ayahnya jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini."

"Kakaknya? Prince Chanyeol bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan putra Ratu Ailee."

"Ya, tapi mereka adalah putra yang sah dari Raja dan Ratu Allergo, mereka tidak terikat dengan darah, tapi terikat oleh takdir mereka, aku juga sangat mencintai bangsaku, seperti Ratu mencintai Exodus, tapi Raja Kwon-….dia sudah dibutakan oleh kebencian dan serakah pada kekuasaan, dia bergantung pada Titan tanpa tahu Titan hanya memanfaatkan kekuasaanya, kini mereka mengincar Chanyeol dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu lebih lama lagi."

"Apa-….?"

"Hamba pantas mati, _queen,_ tapi malam itu saat Raja Kwon menyerang Prince Sehun, adalah awal perjanjian Allergo-Titan terjalin."

Titan sendiri adalah penguasa ilmu berkekuatan gelap di Exodus, mereka memiliki cara kerja yang sama dengan Aeris di bumi, menggunakan

Lemas di tubuh Yoona membuatnya tak bisa berpijak diatas kedua kakinya sendiri, dia merasa tempat ini sangat mengerikan untuk ditinggali kedua putranya, jadilah dia terus berfikir dalam kondisinya yang tertekan untuk meminta pada Myungsoo

"Berjanjilah kau akan membawa pulang putra Ratu Ailee padaku."

Myungsoo menyatakan rasa keberatannya dengan mengatakan "Dia milik bangsa Allergo."

"Aku tahu, tapi Kwon terlalu kuat untuk dihadapinya seorang diri, bawalah dia padaku, aku akan melindunginya selagi kau mencari cara membawanya pulang ke Allergo." Pintanya, meski ada sedikit keberatan diwajahnya, ucapan sang ratu adalah benar hingga membuat Myungsoo menundukkan kepala seraya mengatakan "Baiklah, _queen."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hanya aku dan Kyungsoo yang akan turun ke bumi, yang lain tetap mengawasi disini."

"Aku menolak, aku ikut denganmu, Yifan!"

Lihatlah Jaehyun, dia kini menjadi yang paling keberatan saat diminta tinggal oleh penjaganya, dan perdebatan ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama hingga membuat keduanya geram satu sama lain untuk mempertahankan apa yang menurut mereka benar.

"Jika kau ikut denganku, Raja akan memimpin tanpa didampingi kedua putranya!"

"Raja memiliki banyak panglima perang dan orang kepercayaannya, lagipula ayahku masih terlalu hebat untuk dikalahkan!"

"Kau-….! Lagipula aku tidak akan bisa melindungimu disana, fokusku mencari kakakmu!"

"Aku bahkan tidak butuh perlindunganmu Yifan!"

"Putra Mahkota!"

Bersamaan dengan suara Yifan yang sedang membentak Jaehyun, terlihat sang ratu kembali datang menemui mereka, diikuti Myungsoo yang sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik walau kondisi tubuhnya belum pulih sempurna.

" _queen."_

Yifan dan Kyungsoo membungkuk untuk menyapa, namun seperti biasa Yoona hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil untuk mengatakan "Mengenai Jaehyun aku rasa kau tidak perlu cemas Yifan, biarkan dia ikut denganmu."

" _Ma…"_ Jaehnyun bergumam dibuat tidak percaya, sementara sura tegas Yifan tetap mengatakan "Itu berbahaya Queen, lagipula putra mahkota belum bisa melakukan _jump_ ke bumi!"

"Dia bisa melakukannya."

" _hmh?"_

Arah pandang Yoona kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol yang tampak tidak peduli dengan percakapan ini untuk bertanya padanya "Bukankah Allergo memiliki portal khusus untuk melindungi seseorang melakukan _jump_ bumi tanpa kehabisan energi mereka?"

Dilihat dari reaksi terkejut wajah Chanyeol, maka portal peninggalan Ailee benar masih ada di bangsa Allergo, hal itu membuat Yoona tersenyum lirih untuk berkilah membela diri "Jangan bertanya darimana aku tahu akan hal itu, karena selain Ratu Ailee, aku juga merupakan salah satu orang yang menemukan tentang portal yang bisa terbuka dengan menggunakan energi _gigant_ bangsa Allergo."

"Lalu apa hakmu bertanya tentang portal itu padaku?"

"Seperti kataku diawal, aku harus menemukan putraku!"

"Kalau begitu temukan dia tanpa melibatkan kami!"

"Sayangnya aku harus melibatkan kalian karena Raja Kwon terlihat dalam penyerangan Prince Sehun, dia harus bertanggung jawab!"

" _apa-…."_

Chanyeol menggeram, hatinya dipenuhi amarah yang memuncak hingga Myungsoo menyadari perubahan mata kiri Chanyeol menjadi merah, buru-buru dia memperingatkan Baekhyun dan seperti biasa jika suara Baekhyun sudah bersenandung lembut memeluknya, Chanyeol akan menjadi lebih tenang mendengarkan tanpa emosinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya, membiarkan Baekhyun terus memeluknya walau lelaki cantik itu sangat mencemaskan keadaan Sehun saat ini "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Raja Exodus mengetahui akan hal ini, tapi satu pintaku, _bertanggung jawablah,_ bersikap layaknya seorang calon raja, bawa mereka semua menuju portal di taman _Gokuen,_ kau tahu ayahmu adalah seseorang yang tamak, jangan menjadi sepertinya _Prince_ Chanyeol!"

"DIAM!"

Sedikit banyak Chanyeol mendengarkan, sedikit banyak pula dia membenarkan ucapan sang ratu mengenai ayahnya, kenyataan bahwa ayahnya bekerjasama dengan Titan adalah yang membuatnya kecewa, dia hanya ingin terus mengenal ayahnya sebagai pribadi yang bijak saat memimpin, tapi kecewanya kini terbukti karena Ratu Exodus didepannya menjelaskan terlalu banyak dari apa yang ingin diketahuinya.

" _Prince…"_ Baekhyun terus memeluknya erat, namun dilepasnya dan kini sang calon raja mendekati ratu untuk mengatakan "Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk membantu anda, tapi aku melakukan ini untuk menunjukkan bahwa Allergo tidak bekerjasama dengan Titan terlebih Aeris, kau dengar?!"

Setidaknya Yoona bisa bernafas lega saat ini, diluar dugaannya, dan tepat seperti ucapan Myungsoo, Chanyeol akan menyetujui hal ini asal diberi alasan yang kuat namun cukup menyakitkan, jadilah dia mendengar jawaban "Bawa mereka semua ke Allergo, _L!"_ sebagai hal yang sudah diputuskan sesuai dengan keinginan panglima perang Allergo.

Myungsoo kemudian membungkuk berpamitan, setelahnya dia pergi mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sementara Jaehyun masih berbicara dengan sang ibu "Terimakasih sudah mengizinkan aku pergi, _Ma."_

"Dengar, ayahmu akan sangat marah mendengarnya, jadi cepat temukan kakakmu dan kembali kerumah, _kau dengar?"_

" _hmh…"_

Yoona terlihat cemas karena keputusannya sendiri sebelum memeluk putra bungsunya dan menangis disana "Mama tidak bisa kehilangan salah satu dari kalian, jadi jangan membuatku kehilangan kalian berdua, _baik-baiklah disana."_

Jaehyun juga memeluk tubuh kecil ibunya untuk berbisik menenangkan "Mama tidak kehilangan salah satu dari kami, Sehun baik-baik saja dan aku akan membawanya pulang."

Mengangguk seraya menghapus air matanya, Yoona kini melepas pelukan Jaehyun dan memanggil Chanyeol untuk meminta satu permintaan terakhirnya "Prince Chanyeol."

Ketiga Allergo yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan istana menoleh, sementara sang ratu kembali mendekati mereka untuk memegang lengan Myungsoo, memohon satu hal pada Chanyeol "Aku ingin putra Goon ikut mencari Sehun di bumi." Katanya penuh ketakutan, dibalas tatapan murka Chanyeol yang menggeram "Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Yifan tidak akan bisa menjaga Jaehyun seorang diri, dia akan fokus mencari Sehun, jadi aku harus memastikan putra bungsuku mendapat perlindungan dan itu harus perwakilan dari pihakmu!"

"Kau terlalu banyak meminta, _queen!"_ katanya menggeram marah, tangannya terkepal erat mendekati sang ratu sampai Myungsoo menarik lengan sang ratu ke belakang tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan pangerannya " _Minggir."_

Dengan tatapan sendunya, sedikit memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol. Myungsoo lantang meminta "Biarkan aku membantu mereka prince."

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MYUNGSOO!"

"Aku harus membantu mereka dan menunjukkan bahwa kita tidak pernah terlibat dengan Aeris!"

Satu cahaya merah sudah terkumpul di tangan Chanyeol, itu adalah sisi jahatnya ketika ingin menghancurkan seseorang dengan satu kali pukul, dia tahu butuh keyakinan bulat untuk menghabisi lelaki yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri, lelaki yang selalu berada disampingnya untuk melindungi kini berbalik seperti ingin meninggalkannya seorang diri.

" _kumohon."_

Satu permintaan terakhir Myungsoo sukses membuat Chanyeol memalingkan wajah, jadilah dia berusaha menahan amarah yang membuat tanda di tubuhnya begitu panas hingga lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya untuk menenangkan "Selagi Myungsoo pergi, aku yang akan melindungimu."

Omong kosong memang, seluruh perlindungan untuknya tergantung pada Myungsoo, lalu lelaki cantiknya menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Myungsoo, entah konspirasi apa yang mereka berdua lakukan, yang jelas Chanyeol sudah merasa sangat dikecewakan oleh kedua orang yang paling disayanginya di dalam hidup.

"Terserah kalian saja, aku tidak akan peduli."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menggunakan portal ini akan memakan waktu setidaknya tujuh hari dalam hitungan bumi, itu artinya selama perjalanan kita harus mengandalkan energi masing-masing agar tidak terkuras sesampainya disana."

Baekhyun sedang menjelaskan cara kerja portal menuju bumi milik bangsa Allergo, _dan ya,_ ini merupakan suatu pelanggaran karena membuka portal ini saja sudah sebuah kesalahan, terlebih mereka membawa tiga bangsa Exodus yang tak lain adalah sang putra mahkota, panglima perang dan satu penasihat pangeran, ini adalah sebuah pelanggaran besar, beruntung Chanyeol memasang _shield_ di sekitar mereka hingga Baekhyun setidaknya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk menjelaskan.

"Myungsoo akan menjelaskan teknisnya selama perjalanan, yang perlu kalian awasi adalah Jaehyun, energinya mungkin akan terkuras pada seribu _jump_ pertama."

Semua terlihat tegang, tapi kemudian Myungsoo bersiap membuka portal tersebut seraya mengatakan "Waktu kita tidak banyak." Katanya memperingatkan, dibalas kesiapan Yifan yang berdiri didepan Jaehyun dan melakukan _jump_ sebagai orang pertama "Jaehyun kau setelahku."

" _eoh."_

Terlihat cahaya biru dari portal yang dibuka, Yifan kemudian melompat diikuti Jaehyun dan Kyungsoo, kini tersisa Myungsoo yang akan melakukan _jump_ sebagai orang terakhir, sebelumnya dia menatap Chanyeol yang enggan melihat padanya untuk kemudian berpesan pada Baekhyun "Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Aku akan melakukannya."

" _prince."_

Dia mencoba memanggil Chanyeol namun diabaikan hingga Baekhyun bergumam "Pergilah."

Myungsoo pun mengangguk, tak lama dia melakukan lompatan bersamaan dengan gerakan Baekhyun menutup portal dan Chanyeol melepas _shield_ miliknya "Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja— _Prince!"_

Buru-buru Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya, lelaki itu bisa melihat punggung sang pangeran terlihat menyedihkan karena kepergian Myungsoo, mungkin ada sesuatu yang merasuk pikirannya hingga tiba-tiba dia terjatuh berlutut seraya terisak memilukan disana.

"Prince, ada apa denganmu?"

" _haaargh—AARGHHHH!"_

Awalnya Baekhyun ragu mendekati pangerannya, tapi saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berteriak hanya membuatnya _refleks_ ikut berlutut dan memeluknya erat, menenangkan "Chanyeol…." Katanya memanggil diiringi isakan pilu Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan "Tidak bisakah kalian berdua hanya mempercayai aku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu tapi kau mencintai lelaki lain, dan aku mempercayai Myungsoo tapi dia lebih mempercayai orang yang tidak pernah dia temui sebelumnya, tidak bisakah kalian hanya melihatku saja, bersamaku, berada disampingku, _HAH?!"_

Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan kesepian yang dirasakan Chanyeol, rasa dikhianati oleh dirinya dan Myungsoo, _sungguh,_ Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu rasa cinta Chanyeol padanya akan sebesar ini, mungkin Myungsoo juga tidak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol mempercayainya lebih dari apapun.

Jadi ketika lelaki yang selalu menunjukkan amarahnya terlihat lemah, hanya membuat Baekhyun ikut merasakan sakit seraya berbisik "Kau salah paham Chanyeol, aku dan Myungsoo, kami berdua selalu bersamamu, _pangeranku,_ tenanglah."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _hrAAARGHH!"_

 _._

" _wae? WAE? WAE!_ KENAPA KAU TERUS BERTERIAK? INI SUDAH LIMA BELAS MENIT SEJAK KAU TIBA DAN KAU BISA MEMBUATKU DIPECAT!"

Wajar jika Jongin, seseorang yang menolak takdirnya sebagai Aeris berteriak marah pada lelaki cantik yang sudah menolak cintanya selama lima tahun, ini sudah hampir pukul delapan malam dan _club_ tempatnya bekerja harus segera dirapikan sebelum dibuka untuk umum.

 _Ya,_ ini akhir pekan, dirinya akan sangat sibuk tapi teman semasa sekolahnya ini justru membuat keributan dan terus berteriak hingga membuat sakit kepalanya.

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH BERTERIAK?"

Dan setiap kali dia membalasnya dengan berteriak, Luhan, si lelaki cantik yang entah mengapa terlihat gusar sedari tadi akan membalasnya lebih kesal, lebih mengerikan dan itu membuat nyali seorang lelaki tampan yang dikerap disapa dengan nama Kai menciut hilang entah kemana " _hehe,_ Aku akan membuka _club,_ tidak bisakah kau membantuku? Jangan membuat kepalaku sakit karena kau terus berteriak."

" _ish!"_

Jadilah dia sedikit lebih tenang walau tidak membantu, _ya,_ meskipun terus menggerutu teman cantiknya itu memilih untuk tidak membuat ulah dan menunggu dengan tenang seraya menarik kursi di depan bartender, meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Berikan aku _cocktail."_

" _pfft…."_

Dia mengangkat lagi wajahnya, untuk menghardik satu-satunya teman yang memiliki kelainan seperti dirinya "Kenapa menahan tawa? Kenapa mau tertawa? Apa yang lucu?!"

"Kau memesan _cocktail? HAHAHA,_ SOFT DRINK DENGAN KADAR ZERO ALKOHOL SAJA KAU MABUK BAGAIMANA COCKTAIL?! _HAHAHAHA-…."_

Menikmati rasa lucu karena Luhan memang terlalu menggemaskan, Kai tertawa tanpa beban, mengabaikan warna merah di wajah temannya yang semakin memerah karena marah sampai suara

 _DUAR!_

Terdengar hanya karena Luhan menjetikan jarinya " _ASTAGA!"_ tak hanya Kai, Luhan sendiri hampir jatuh dari kursinya karena terkejut, dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya bisa menghancurkan benda jika marah, hal itu membuat Kai cemas, bukan karena teman kecilnya menghancurkan minuman keras seharga tiga bulan gajinya, tapi lebih karena beberapa waktu terakhir, Luhan kerap menunjukkan hal-hal yang tidak biasa dan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Aeris, termasuk dirinya.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas, wajah Luhan berubah sangat pucat dan sialnya, si pemilik kafe, Zi-Tao, mungkin mendengar suara pecahan dan datang untuk memeriksa

"ASTAGA KIM JONGIN APA YANG TERJADI!"

" _oh tidak…"_ Kai terlihat panik melihat wajah bosnya sudah seperti panda yang jahat, dia pun menepuk pundak Luhan yang masih terlihat _shock,_ untuk melompati meja bartender dan mulai mendekati Tao, diam-diam tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan

 _Sret…!_

Satu sentuhan lembut di tengkuk bosnya, Tao terlihat lemas, disinilah Kai mulai memasuki pikiran Tao seraya berbisik "Tidak ada yang kau lihat, semua terlihat seperti biasa." Katanya menggunakan sedikit mantranya agar Luhan tidak terkena masalah sebelum melepas tangan dari tengkuk Tao dan benar saja, lelaki bermata panda itu tersadar, kemudian terlihat bingung seperti ada yang hilang dari ingatannya.

" _mmh…_ Kai? Apa yang aku lakukan disini?"

Kai tertawa canggung seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya "Entahlah, kau tiba-tiba datang tapi tidak mengatakan apapun."

" _ah…"_

Tao melihat ke seluruh kafenya, pecahan minuman yang ada didepan mata terlihat rapi dan baik-baik saja, yang dilihatnya hanya seorang lelaki yang dikenalnya sebagai Luhan, kekasih bartendernya.

"Apa itu kekasihmu?"

" _huh?"_

"Itu Luhan, _aku benar?"_

" _Ah…"_ Kai merasa bersalah karena pernah mengelabui pikiran Tao dan mengatakan Luhan adalah kekasihnya agar lelaki cantik itu bisa tinggal di kamarnya setiap kali paman dan bibinya membuatnya marah, Kai juga tidak pernah membiarkan Luhan memiliki tempat pelarian selain dirinya, jadi lelaki cantik itu cenderung bergantung padanya dan kerap menetap dikamarnya yang ada di lantai dua _club_ ini "Iya itu Luhan."

"Bawa dia ke kamarmu dan segera buka _club_ , ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit."

"Baik Tao."

Setelah memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening, Tao kemudian kembali keruangannya sementara Kai bergegas mendekati Luhan yang masih terlihat _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi "Hey Lu, kau tidak apa?" tanyanya, memeluk pundak Luhan dibalas pucat wajah teman kecilnya.

"Kai, sepertinya ada yang salah padaku akhir-akhir ini," lirihnya, Kai kemudian memeluk Luhan erat, menenangkannya walau dia juga merasa cemas sama seperti Luhan.

"Ayo pergi ke kamarku."

Luhan mengangguk, berusaha berdiri walau berakhir terjatuh dengan Kai yang memeluknya, jadilah Kai memutuskan untuk menggendong _bridal_ lelaki cantiknya seraya meminta bantuan salah satu magang yang bekerja di _club_ malam "Mingyu buka _club_ lebih dulu, aku akan turun dalam sepuluh menit."

" _eoh,_ Baik hyung!"

Setelahnya Kai menaiki tangga lantai dua dengan membawa Luhan di gendongannya, sesekali dia bisa melihat Luhan begitu lemas dengan keringat di wajahnya, bertanya-tanya darimana kekuatan Luhan berasal mengingat ini bukan kali pertama Luhan memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama dengannya, Luhan pernah tak sengaja memasuki dan membaca pikiran seseorang, dia juga pernah tanpa sengaja mengganti segelas air mineral menjadi soju yang diinginkan, puncaknya adalah tiga bulan lalu saat dia terlibat perkelahian dan mencederai lawan hanya dengan menjentikan jarinya.

Setelah itu memang tidak pernah terjadi lagi, tapi Kai menyadari satu hal, semua hal yang dialami Luhan, itu terdengar mirip dengan apa yang biasa dilakukan olehnya dan Aeris, dia ingin mengatakan mungkin Luhan memiliki darah Aeris di dalam tubuhnya tapi diabaikannya sekuat tenaga, dia hanya ingin bersama lelaki normal yang tidak mengerikan seperti kaumnya, dia ingin melindungi Luhan tanpa menggunakan kekuatan gelap yang ada didalam darahnya, tapi bagaimana benar jika Luhan memiliki hubungan darah dengan Aeris? _Sial!_ Memikirkannya bahkan berhasil membuat Kai menggeram marah dan berniat mencari tahu tentang latar belakang keluarga dari teman semasa sekolahnya dulu.

" _Kai…"_

" _hmh?"_

"Kau tidak menganggapku aneh dan mengerikan bukan?"

Kai tersenyum, dibaringkannya Luhan di tempat tidur kecil miliknya untuk sekedar mencium kening dari lelaki yang sudah dikaguminya sejak kali pertama mereka mengenal satu sama lain "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Satu-satunya yang mengerikan diantara kita berdua hanya aku."

Luhan menggeleng lemah, dia menggenggam tangan kasar yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya disaat Yoon dan Elena terus mengatakan hal mengerikan untuk mengecup dan memohon "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Baiklah, _little princess."_ Katanya bermain di anak rambut Luhan seraya mengusapnya perlahan "Tidurlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti."

"Oke."

Sejenak Luhan mengangguk, perlahan matanya terpejam karena memang rasanya lelah setiap kali dia menyembuhkan luka dan menggunakan energinya untuk membuat _shield,_ tapi sungguh tidak ada yang paling menguras energinya kecuali hal-hal tak terduga seperti memecahkan beberapa botol atau mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari tangannya, itu seperti menguras seluruh energinya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat tanpa tahu Kai memperhatikannya dan memiliki begitu banyak pertanyaan untuknya.

 _Tentang siapa dirinya_

 _Energi apa yang dimiliknya hingga bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan menyerupai miliknya_

 _Atau apa yang sedang disembunyikannya._

"Tidurlah Luhan, aku menunggumu menceritakan segalanya padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kemana kau membawaku pergi? Dan kenapa aku harus memakai jaket hitam seperti ini?"

Baiklah, _outfit_ mengerikan sang penerus kerajaan Exodus sudah disulap menjadi _outfit_ yang menujukkan betapa dirinya begitu tampan hanya dengan menggunakan jaket hitam dipadu _jeans_ yang memiliki robekan di bagian lutut, rambutnya memakai _style_ yang berantakan tapi tetap dapat menampilkan karismanya sebagai seorang lelaki sejati.

Sejujurnya Johnnya takjub akan ketampanan sang pangeran, _dan ya,_ bukan tanpa alasan Johnny mengajak sang pangeran untuk pergi ke _club_ tempat dimana dia biasa menghabiskan waktu karena dengan membawa Sehun, pastilah banyak wanita yang datang mendekatinya.

"Kau akan menyukainya, _prin—_ maksudku, Master."

Tak lama Johnnya membuka pintu yang akan membawa mereka pada kesenangan dunia malam, suara musik yang kencang, kegaduhan dari beberapa pasangan yang dimabuk cinta dan keributan untuk hal-hal yang dirasa tidak perlu adalah hal yang menanti Sehun didalam sana.

"Johnny tunggu aku-…!"

Kakinya baru saja melangkah masuk kedalam _club,_ tapi aura yang menyambutnya begitu membuatnya terjaga akan rasa cemas, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa di tempat ini, perpaduan antara kekuatan yang sangat jahat dan satu aura yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

"Master arah sini!"

Mungkin itu hanya kegelisahannya saja, bisa saja sesuatu terjadi di tempat ini tapi Sehun lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan mencoba untuk bersenang-senang dengan cara manusia di bumi.

"KAI!"

Sehun bisa melihat indigo itu sedang berjabat tangan dengan seseorang yang sedang memakai benda aneh di kedua telinganya, mereka terlihat tertawa sementara dirinya masih belum terbiasa dengan suara gaduh yang nyaris membuat telinganya pecah untuk mendengar percakapan sekilas Johnny dengan lelaki yang memakai _shirt_ hitam dan menggantungkan benda aneh di lehernya.

"Mana Luhan? Dia datang hari ini?" Johnny berteriak mencari satu nama lain yang tak dikenal Sehun untuk dibalas teriakan oleh lelaki yang memiliki suara berat _khas_ miliknya "KENAPA KAU MENCARI MILIKKU?"

"ANIYA! AKU HANYA MERINDUKAN RUSA CANTIKKU!"

" _ish!"_

" _Johnny."_

Sehun menginterupsi percakapan mereka dan Johnny menepuk keningnya karena melupakan sang pangeran yang tampaknya tidak terbiasa dengan kegaduhan di _club malam "_ SIAPA DIA?" Kai bertanya, dan Johnny membalas "DIA TEMANKU DARI TEMPAT YANG SANGAT JAUH, KAI." Katanya menjawab dan mulai mengenalkan keduanya satu sama lain.

"MASTER KENALKAN DIA DJ SEKALIGUS BARTENDER DI CLUB INI, KIM KAI-…"

" _apa yang menggantung di lehernya?"_

"KAU TIDAK TAHU INI?" Kai merasa teman Johnny bersikap aneh karena menanyakan _earphone_ yang menggantung di lehernya, hal itu membuat Johnny meringis cemas untuk menengahi "Matanya cenderung berbayang jika ditempat gelap, tentu dia tahu itu adalah _earphone,_ Kai."

" _ah,_ begitukah?"

" _eoh,_ KENALKAN NAMANYA SEHUN-.." Dia melanjutkan, dan Kai menawarkan tangannya berjabat tangan "KAI-…" katanya mengenalkan diri dibalas gerak bingung Sehun yang terpaksa mengangkat tangannya dan mengenalkan diri sebagai "SEHUN."

Keduanya kini berjabat tangan, dan untuk sesaat reaksi terkejut ditunjukkan keduanya saat merasakan ada yang tidak biasa dari satu sama lain, Kai bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panas di tanda kelahirannya sebagai seorang Aeris sementara Sehun menangkap aura gelap yang tak asing saat menjabat tangan Kai.

"Siapa kau-…" tanyanya lirih namun terabaikan karena suara kegaduhan disertai cahaya merah tiba-tiba menyerang dan membuat beberapa pengunjung tak sadarkan diri

"TEMUKAN DIA SEKARANG!"

" _sial!"_

Buru-buru Kai membuang _earphone_ yang menggantung di lehernya, dia kemudian menatap Sehun dan Johnny untuk memperingatkan "PERGILAH! SEKARANG!"

" _ada apa Kai?"_

 _MORTO!_

Entah kalimat apa yang diteriakkan lelaki dengan aura yang tak bisa ditebak Sehun saat ini, yang jelas dia bisa melihat lantai dua _club_ ini dilindungi _shield_ seperti miliknya, yang membedakan warna _shield_ yang terjadi adalah warna merah sementara miliknya berwarna biru.

"MASTER ITU AERIS! MEREKA MENEMUKANMU!"

" _bagaimana—_ BAGAIMANA BISA?"

" _entahlah,_ KITA HARUS PERGI SEKARANG!"

Johnny menarik tangannya tapi Sehun enggan pergi disaat dirinya melihat lelaki yang dirasanya memiliki aura gelap tengah melawan beberapa Aeris seorang diri

"JOHNNY SIAPA DIA?"

"PRINCE KITA HARUS PERGI SEKARANG! INI BERBAHAYA UNTUKMU!"

Sehun terus memperhatikan dan menyadari bahwa semua gerakan yang dilakukan lelaki itu, semua kalimat aneh yang diteriakannya adalah mantra, jadi satu kesimpulan untuknya lelaki yang dikenalkan Johnny padanya adalah seorang Aeris, _tapi bagaimana bisa dia melawan bangsanya sendiri?_

Itu pertanyaan mendasar, Sehun juga tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan Kai seorang Aeris saat kali pertama mereka berjabat tangan, dia membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk menyadari Kai adalah seorang Aeris, sebelumnya dari kejauhan dia akan bisa mendeteksi seseorang adalah Aeris dengan mudah.

Tapi mengapa saat di bumi kemampuannya berkurang, pilihannya hanya dua, _dia belum sepenuhnya pulih, atau lelaki itu bukan Aeris seperti tebakannya_

"DIMANA DIA KAI?"

" _mereka saling mengenal?"_

Sehun bertanya namun teriakan disertai cahaya merah dari mereka menyamarkan suara yang didengar Sehun selagi Kai menjawab "AKU BILANG BUKAN DIA ORANGNYA! DIA TIDAK MENGETAHUI APAPUN!"

 _VENEXUS!_

Kini tak hanya cahaya merah, tapi mereka sudah membuat ledakan yang di tempat kecil ini, suara jeritan jelas terdengar dan ini bukan pertanda baik mengingat banyak manusia biasa yang akan menjadi korban dari pertempuran tak terduga saat ini

"PRINCE!"

 _Sehun menoleh,_ dia melihat wajah Johnny pucat karena ketakutan dan Sehun memakluminya, jadilah dia tersenyum, bukan untuk ikut pergi bersama Johnny namun membuat _shield_ melindungi Indigo yang sudah membantunya bertahan hidup di bumi terhitung tiga hari setelah Aeris menyerangnya.

" _apa—_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PRINCE?"

Johnny berusaha keluar dari perisai yang dibuat Sehun namun gagal, perlindungannya terlalu kuat, dia hanya bisa berdiri menyaksikan sementara Sehun terus membut perisai melindungi seluruh manusia biasa yang terancam karena pertempuran yang terjadi saat ini.

"PRINCE!"

Mengabaikan teriakan Johnny, Sehun kemudian mengaktifkan tanda lahirnya sebagai seorang Exodus, tak lama energinya mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan dan mengganggu pertempuran yang sedang dilakukan Kai melawan sekumpulan Aeris berjubah hitam.

Beberapa dari mereka menoleh, tak mempercayai seorang Exodus berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan hal itu dimanfaatkan Kai untuk menyerang namun gagal karena satu Aeris sepertinya sangat mengenal dirinya.

 _DECEPCIO!_

Sehun bisa melihat lelaki bernama Kai itu terkena mantra yang membuatnya tergeletak kesakitan, namun rupanya tak henti sampai disitu, beberapa dari mereka mendekati dan mulai menangkap Kai, memegang kedua lengannya sementara lelaki itu meronta untuk berteriak "JANGAN MENDEKATINYA! AKU MEMPERINGATKANMU RAVI!"

"Sudah kuduga kau mengenalnya Kai, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melindunginya lagi kali ini."

" _bajingan,_ Bukan dia yang kau cari!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biar kupastikan lebih dulu siapa yang sedang kau lindungi." Katanya menyeringai lalu menunjuk lantai dua _club_ tempatnya bekerja saat ini " _disana,_ aku akan menemukan lelaki yang membuatmu memberontak pada kami, _haha—_ PERIKSA LANTAI DUA, SEKARANG!"

"RAVI HENTIKAN!" Kai memperingatkan namun diabaikan, dia merasa begitu putus asa hingga tanpa sadar menatap Sehun dan meminta bantuannya "HENTIKAN DIA! KUMOHON!"

Entah siapa yang mereka cari, yang jelas itu bukan dirinya, sekalipun mereka mengetahui dirinya seorang Exodus itu karena dia mengaktifkan tandanya sebagai bangsa Exodus, jadi Sehun bisa mengambil kesimpulan siapapun yang mereka cari adalah seseorang yang benar-benar ingin dilindungi Kai dan entah mengapa, Sehun yang biasanya dia tidak akan peduli, berbeda dengan saat ini, tangannya bergerak ke belakang punggung, memusatkan energinya disana hingga terlihat pedang berlambang planet EXO berada digenggamannya saat ini.

"MINGGIR!"

 _Sret…!_

Sehun _refleks_ mengayunkan pedangnya, beberapa dari mereka dengan mudah dijatuhkan Sehun menggunakan pedangnya, _ya,_ hanya beberapa, karena yang lain terlihat panik dan mulai menyerangnya dengan mantra yang sama dengan yang merekan gunakan pada lelaki bernama Kai

 _DECEPCIO!_

Cahaya merah menyambar nyaris mengenai Sehun, beruntung dia menggunakan pedangnya sebagai tameng dan melemparkan mantra mengerikan milik bangsa Aeris ke arah berlawanan, alhasil beberapa dari mereka mengerang kesakitan dan membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa Aeris yang sedang dilawannya saat ini tidak sekuat Aeris yang bisa melakukan _jump_ ke planet EXO

"SIAPA KAU BAJINGAN?!"

Lalu terdengar suara murka dari arah lain, Sehun bisa menangkap bahwa lelaki yang dipanggil Ravi oleh Kai adalah yang paling berbahaya dari yang lain, kedua bola matanya kini berwarna hitam, tangannya sedang mengumpulkan cahaya berbentuk bola hitam yang pernah dilihat Sehun sebelumnya, _tapi dimana?_ Dia sedang bertanya-tanya sampai suara Kai berteriak memperingatkan

"PERGILAH!"

" _apa?"_

"CEPAT PERGI!"

 _IMPRESCURO!_

Bola hitam itu melaju pesat ke arah Sehun, beruntung Sehun memasang perisainya tepat waktu, dia juga menghindar hingga tanpa sengaja bola hitam itu mengenai salah satu penjaga Aeris hingga membuat lelaki itu tercabik tak tersisa.

" _oh sial, aku benar pernah melihatnya."_

Barulah Sehun menyadari bahwa Aeris yang sedang menatapnya murka adalah Aeris yang kuat sama seperti kaum mereka saat menyerang planet EXO, dia juga tahu perisainya hanya sekedar untuk menghambat, bukan melindungi karena pengaruh energinya sangat berkurang ketika berada di bumi.

Jadilah Sehun berinisiatif mengambil perlawanan lebih dulu hingga suara pintu kamar di lantai dua terbuka, semua terdiam, _samar,_ Sehun bisa melihat sesosok lelaki bertubuh mungil yang berjalan gontai dari dalam, dia kehilangan fokus seperti mengenali lelaki itu hingga suara lain terdengar dan membuatnya ikut merasakan cemas entah karena apa

"LUHAN TETAP DIDALAM SANA!"

Sehun memperhatikan perubahan wajah Kai yang begitu cemas, lalu disampingnya lelaki mengerikan itu terlihat menyeringai, bola hitam di tangannya kini diliputi api dan dirinya bukan lagi target, melainkan lelaki mungil yang bernama….

" _Luhan?"_

" _Kai?_ Ada apa-…."

 _IMPRESCU—RO…..!_

"LUHAAAAAAN!"

Sejujurnya Luhan baru menyadari apa yang mengancamnya, dia juga bisa melihat bola hitam dibalut api sedang melesat cepat menuju arahnya, keadaannya terdesak bahkan untuk membuat perisai tak bisa dilakukannya.

Jadilah matanya terpejam, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu namun terbatas, yang bisa dilakukannya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi hingga samar dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki dari anak tangga, berharap itu Kai namun dekapannya terasa berbeda, _entahlah,_ dekapan ini terasa asing namun membuatnya merasa sangat terlindungi.

Detik berikutnya Luhan merasa sangat terguncang, semuanya berputar dengan cepat dan saat dia mencoba membuka mata hanya terdengar suara berat seseorang menyapa

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Bohong jika dia baik-baik saja, semuanya terasa membingungkan, sedetik yang lalu dia masih berada di dalam _club_ tempat Kai bekerja, lalu saat ini suasana begitu hening, begitu dingin dan Luhan menyadari bahwa mereka telah berpindah tempat, entah dimana.

" _aniya,_ Dimana kita? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya cemas, Luhan menyadari tempat ini sangat asing baginya, tak ada orang berlalu lalang, hanya ada sepi mencekam dipenuhi pohon besar persis dirumahnya "DIMANA KITA?"

Tak hanya Luhan, sejujurnya Sehun juga tidak menyangka jika dirinya bisa membuat portal yang membawa mereka ke tempat asing ini, sebelumnya dia hanya bisa bertahan dan berperang, tapi untuk berpindah tempat belum dikuasainya karena memang usianya belum mencukupi untuk sepenuhnya mewarisi kemampuan Exodus.

" _aku tidak tahu…."_

 _Usia? Ah,_ sepertinya dia menemukan jawaban akan kemampuannya yang baru, dirinya kini sudah resmi menjadi orang dewasa dan gerakannya membuat portal untuk berpindah tempat adalah awal dari semua kekuatannya.

"Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Kenapa kita meninggalkan Kai? KITA HARUS KEMBALI SEKARANG!"

Sehun masih terdiam, lelaki didepannya terasa familiar, dia yakin pernah bertemu dengannya, _tapi dimana?_ Seketika memorinya mencari tahu dan saat mata lawan bicaranya terpejam barulah dia menyadari bahwa lelaki didepannya adalah lelaki yang sama yang telah menolongnya tiga hari yang lalu.

" _aku menemukanmu."_

Tapi sepertinya hanya Sehun yang mengingat, Luhan masih terlihat cemas dan tidak mengenalinya, hal itu membuat Sehun merasa sedih namun hanya tersirat saat lelaki didepannya justru mencemaskan pria lain yang sepertinya sangat berharga untuknya.

"CEPAT BAWA AKU KEMBALI!"

Sehun terkesiap, sejenak dia berfikir mencari cara untuk membuat lelaki bernama Luhan didepannya tenang hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk, menyetujui untuk membawanya kembali "Baiklah, _baiklah,_ aku akan mencobanya."

Sehun kemudian mengingat bagaimana cara membuka portal seperti yang dilakukannya belum lama tadi, sekuat tenaga dia mengumpulkan energinya namun percuma, portal yang akan terbuka kembali tertutup, dia mencobanya lagi, membuat gerakan lingkaran dan berakhir terengah kehabisan tenaganya.

" _haah~"_

Sehun bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, dia mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyaknya dan mengumpulkan energinya namun gagal, dia tak bisa lagi melakukan apapun lebih banyak, jadilah keringat memenuhi wajahnya dan Luhan menyadari bahwa lelaki didepannya sudah berusaha namun tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan ikut membungkuk, memegang pundak lelaki disampingnya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak terluka "Hey kau harus tetap sadar, aku tidak tahu ini dimana."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, nafasnya tersengal untuk mengangkat satu tangan, menginstruksikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja "Tenang saja, _aku hanya kelelahan."_ Katanya tersengal dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti "Duduk lebih dulu, kau bisa mencobanya lagi."

Setelahnya Luhan membawa lelaki asing yang membawanya pergi ke tempat terdekat, dan melihat bagaimana keringat Sehun memenuhi wajahnya hanya membuat Luhan semakin ceman dan memutuskan untuk mencari minuman untuknya "Tunggu disini, aku akan mencarikan minum untukmu."

" _tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja—_ HEY!"

Namun percuma, Luhan sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya seorang diri di tempat gelap yang nyaris tidak memiliki kehidupan ini " _sebenarnya dimana kami? Sejauh apa aku bisa berpindah tempat?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan disaat Sehun merasa sudah lebih baik, lelaki cantik itu tidak kunjung datang kembali, _entahlah,_ memikirkan ditinggalkan seorang diri di tempat asing ini membuat hatinya resah, beruntung dia masih memiliki sisa tenaga untuk berjalan sebelum terdengar langkah kaki berlari dan lelaki yang ditunggunya kembali datang dengan dua botol air di genggamannya.

"Aku kira kau pergi-…."

"HEY KAU TAHU KITA ADA DIMANA?"

Tiba-tiba dia berteriak, wajahnya pucat ketakutan saat bertanya padanya "Dimana?" Sehun mengulangnya dan lelaki itu kembali berteriak "DI TOKYO, KITA DI JEPANG!"

" _dimana?_ Tokyo? Apa itu nama makanan?"

" _y-_ YAK! AKU TIDAK BERCANDA! KENAPA KAU BISA BERPINDAH TEMPAT SEJAUH INI?"

" _tapi aku tidak bercanda, aku benar-benar tidak tahu Tokyo itu apa-…"_

"HAARGHHH—APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?"

" _hey..hey,_ berhenti berteriak kita didalam hutan!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU BELUM PERNAH PERGI KE JEPANG DAN KAU MEMBAWAKU KESINI TANPA PASSPORT? TANPA IDENTITAS? APA KAU GILA?"

"Aku hanya-….."

"BAGAIMANA KALAU TERJADI SESUATU PADA KAI? BAGAIMANA KALAU TAEYONG MENCARIKU? BAGAIMANA KALAU— _HAAARGHH—AKU TAKUT…aku ingin pulang."_

Dan persis seperti Kyungsoo saat marah, lelaki cantik didepannya juga berakhir menangis tersedu, dia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut sementara tangannya dijadikan tumpuan untuk kening "Aku rindu rumahku, _hksss…."_

Hal yang dikira _heroic_ oleh Sehun berubah menjadi bencana, lihat yang kini dia lakukan, membuat lelaki yang menyelamatkannya ketakutan dan kesulitan bernafas, hal itu membuatnya terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan bahwa tak hanya paras tapi semua sifat Luhan adalah hal baru yang belum pernah dilihat Sehun sebelumnya.

Tapi lucunya bagi Sehun itu adalah sebuah keunikan, dari awal memang lelaki cantik ini sudah menyita perhatiannya, membuatnya ingin mencari lebih dan lebih tentang siapa dirinya, mungkin kali pertama bertemu itu adalah kekaguman karena tubuh semungil dirinya bisa menyembuhkan luka yang bahkan tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh penyembuh Exodus.

Lalu tak lama dia membuka mata, lelaki ini terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, membuatnya tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berterimakasih secara langsung dan Sehun melihat kesempatan ini menjadi hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menjadi dekat dengan lelaki cantik yang menyelamatkannya.

Jadilah dia mencari cara dan menemukannya hanya dengan melihat bahu lelaki itu bergetar tanda dia benar-benar ketakutan dan mencemaskan hal lain, Sehun tersenyum jahil lalu berjongkok menyamakan posisi mereka.

" _hey…"_

Takut-takut dia menyentuh bahu lelaki cantik yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya, awalnya Sehun mengira dia akan berteriak lagi, beruntung lelaki didepannya tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berlebihan hingga membuatnya berani untuk mengatakan "Aku janji akan membawamu pulang."

" _ba—_ Bagaimana caranya? Kita bahkan tidak memiliki passport?"

Tersenyum kecil, Sehun meminta Luhan melihatnya "Lihat aku sebentar." Ujarnya, hingga membuat Luhan mengangkat wajah, dia memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun, lelaki itu mencoba untuk membuat portal yang sama dengan portal yang membawa mereka ke tempat ini, awalnya terbentuk lingkaran biru yang cukup besar walau pada akhirnya cahaya itu menutup dan lelaki tampan itu kembali terjatuh, tersengal serta berkeringat.

"Hey jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Luhan menolongnya lagi, membuat Sehun mengangguk seraya mengatakan "Aku akan membawamu pulang secepatnya."

"Baiklah, aku percaya, tapi jangan memaksakan diri lagi." katanya membantu Sehun berdiri dan memapahnya, entah mereka akan pergi kemana malam ini, tapi tempat ini tidak akan membantu lelaki besar ini pulih karena cuacanya begitu dingin.

"Namamu Luhan, _bukan?"_ Sehun bertanya dan Luhan cukup terkejut karena namanya ditanyakan dengan benar "Kau tahu namaku?" katanya melirik Sehun yang masih berkeringat dibalas senyum kecil dari lelaki besar yang tampak kelelahan "Jadi benar namamu Luhan?"

"Ya, dan namamu?"

Sehun sengaja melingkarkan lengannya disekitar tengkuk Luhan, menambah beban beratnya di anak lelaki yang tubuhnya sangat kecil seperti Kyungsoo untuk tertawa sebelum berbisik "Sehun."

" _huh?"_ Luhan terlihat tidak fokus karena tubuhnya benar-benar tidak mampu menopang tubuh Sehun lebih lama sampai dia melirik lagi memastikan "Sehun?"

" _hmmh…_ Namaku Sehun."

" _oh baiklah."_

"Dan dilihat dari reaksimu melihat semua kejadian ini, aku rasa kau sangat terbiasa dengan hal berbau _power, magic_ atau bahkan hal-hal yang tidak semestinya bisa dilakukan seorang manusia."

Luhan terkekeh, lagipula terlambat untuk merubah ekspresinya, jadilah dia tertawa malas untuk bergumam " _Percayalah, aku lebih dari sekedar biasa dengan kehidupan mengerikan ini._ "

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku mengatakan, _ya,_ tidak mungkin jika manusia yang melakukannya, tapi pertanyaannya, _apakah kau seorang manusia?"_

Sehun merasa Luhan menyindirnya, sementara Luhan, _dia menyindir dirinya sendiri,_ keduanya kini terdiam, tak berbicara dan kali terakhir mereka bergumam dalam hati, _bersamaan_

" _Ya, aku bukan manusia / aku bukan manusia."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _daebak,_ aku tidak tahu kau bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan fasih."

Saat ini Luhan sedang membuka salah satu kamar sewa yang berada di pinggir jalan terdekat dari posisi mereka, _ya,_ sebenarnya mereka bisa memesan kamar lebih bagus lagi mengingat Sehun bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan fasih, tapi urung mereka lakukan karena ini satu-satunya kamar sewa yang mengizinkan untuk menetap lebih dulu dan membayarnya nanti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, itu terjadi begitu saja."

Sehun berjalan ke kursi yang berada di sudut tempat tidur, dia menyalakan lampu dan mulai beristirahat walau tidak bisa fokus karena semakin dilihat Luhan akan semakin membuatnya gila karena wajahnya begitu sempurna.

"Benarkah? Apa itu kemampuanmu yang lain?"

Tiba-tiba Luhan berjongkok didepannya, memegang kedua tumitnya sementara wajahnya benar-benar dekat hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas " _hey-…_ Apayangkaulakukan?"

" _ah,_ diamlah sebentar, aku akan membantumu."

" _a—_ Apa?"

Tak lama Luhan bertumpu di kedua tumitnya sendiri, dia mencodongkan tubuhnya kedepan Sehun yang masih kesulitan bernafas untuk menyatukan kening mereka " _Luhan…"_

Luhan tidak bergeming, awalnya yang dirasakan Sehun hanya gugup, tapi tak lama rasa gugup itu berubah menjadi ketenangan luar biasa, dia merasa sangat _rileks,_ seolah energinya dikembalikan, entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan padanya tapi tanpa sadar apa yang dilakukan Luhan semakin membuatnya kagum dan ini adalah kali pertama jantung calon raja Exodus itu tak berhenti berdegup sangat kencang.

"Nah selesai." Tiba-tiba Luhan membuka matanya, jarak diantara mereka kembali dibuat lalu dia bertanya tanpa rasa canggung sedikit pun "Bagaimana? Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

" _y-_ Ya, ya, aku jauh lebih baik saat ini, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Katanya berbohong, _ya,_ menceritkannya pun akan terdengar percuma, yang dia lakukan adalah menyalurkan energinya untuk membuat lelah Sehun hilang, itu hanya sebagian kecil energinya tapi dia merasa kelelahan, membuat Luhan merasa familiar dengan rasa lelahnya untuk bertanya asal pada Sehun

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku tidak pernah merasa selelah ini sebelumnya saat-…." Luhan menghentikan ucapannya lalu tertawa " _haha, sudahlah,_ kau tidak akan mengerti."

Setelahnya dia berniat pergi ke kamar mandi, entah mengapa wajahnya terasa sangat panas berada sedekat ini dengan lelaki tampan yang sudah menolongnya, jadilah dia berdiri namun sial, kakinya sedikit _kram_ dan membuatnya terjatuh, dia tertawa lagi, berusaha untuk berdiri namun yang terjadi lengannya ditarik dan posisinya kini sudah berada di pangkuan lelaki asing yang kini memeluk pinggangnya.

" _a-_ Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Terimakasih."

" _hmh?"_

Satu gerakan cepat, Sehun menyelipkan tangannya di tengkuk Luhan, dan seolah terhipnotis Luhan hanya membiarkan tengkuknya didorong dan tak lama dia merasa hangat yang begitu asing di bibirnya, mencium aroma kuat dari perpotongan leher yang sedang dicengkramnya hingga Luhan bersumpah jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang terlebih saat perlahan bibir lelaki asing itu bergerak diatas bibirnya.

Rasanya begitu lembut, begitu mendebarkan, harusnya dia menolak, menampar lelaki asing yang berbuat tidak pantas padanya, _tapi dia tidak bisa,_ bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mendorong dadanya dia tidak sanggup, ada rasa yang tak bisa dijelaskan, ada keintiman yang terasa familiar, itu seperti dia mendapatkan _klik_ yang sempurna dengan lelaki asing ini.

" _haah~"_

Bahkan saat ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lumatan, Luhan justru memejamkan mata, menikmati seraya mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya tenang disela pertukaran saliva mereka, semua seperti takdir, pertemuan mereka, kenyataan bahwa keduanya bukan orang biasa, dan kenyataan bahwa tak ada rasa takut sama lain, bahkan saat tautan itu terlepas, mereka justru malu-malu saling menatap, Luhan menunduk sementara lelaki itu menaikkan dagunya untuk sekali lagi mengucapkan "Terimakasih."

" _untuk—_ Untuk apa? Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih, kau menyelamatkan aku" tanyanya menggigit bibir dan Sehun dengan berani justru memeluknya erat "Kau lebih dulu menyelamatkan aku."

" _huh?"_

"Malam itu di tengah hutan, aku terjatuh dan ada malaikat yang menyelamatkan aku, _itu kau,_ Aku yakin itu dirimu."

Buru-buru Luhan melepas pelukannya, dia terkejut, _sangat terkejut,_ lelaki yang membuat dirinya dengan Yoon dan Elena bertengkar kini ada dihadapannya, hal itu membuat Luhan menatapnya tak percaya dan tanpa sadar mengusap lembut wajah Sehun, _memastikan._

" _B-Benarkah kau lelaki itu?"_

"Ya."

"Tapi kau sangat berbeda dari lelaki itu."

Tertawa seraya menggenggam tangan Luhan yang mengusap wajahnya, Sehun berkata "Aku dilempar dari suatu tempat dengan kecepatan cahaya, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku setampan hari ini, _begitu maksudmu?"_

"Iya kau tampan, _aniya-…."_ Luhan menggeleng dan mengatakan lagi "Bukan itu maksudku, kau sangat berbeda dengan malam itu."

"Dan terimakasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan aku."

"Kau mengingatnya?"

"Aku bahkan sedang mencari cara untuk bertemu langsung denganmu."

" _wae?"_

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, berterimakasih padamu, dan aku ingin bertanya-….. _Siapa dirimu?"_

Luhan terdiam, pertanyaan tentang siapa dirinya akan selalu menjadi hal yang dibenci untuk dijawabnya, dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan latar belakang yang menjijikan tentang dirinya, entah apapun itu, dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang menerima dirinya tanpa mempertanyakan latar belakang.

Dan lelaki yang hampir mencuri hatinya itu menanyakan hal yang salah, Luhan bersumpah tidak akan menjawabnya, jadilah dia beranjak pergi dari pangkuan lelaki asing itu sampai lengannya kembali ditarik dan lengan kekar lelaki tampan itu semakin memeluknya erat.

"Baiklah, tidak penting siapa dirimu, tapi jangan membuatku merindukanmu lagi."

" _huh?"_

"Aku terbiasa mendapat apa yang kuinginkan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku rasa aku menyukaimu,"

" _mwo?"_

"Terdengar gila bukan?"

"Kau memang gila!"

Luhan mulai kepanasan karena kesal, dia juga mendorong Sehun namun percuma karena lelaki itu justru mendekapnya semakin erat dan tertawa memohon "Aku bersalah, tapi salahkan dirimu, wajahmu dan seluruh eskpresimu adalah yang terbaik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sangat menggemaskan."

" _y-_ YAK!"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Diam."

"Baiklah aku hanya menggodamu."

" _ish!"_

Kali ini Luhan sengaja mencodongkan tubuhnya, Sehun berfikir akan dipeluk namun dia salah, jangankan dipeluk, telinganya justru digigit kencang hingga membuatnya _refleks_ berteriak dan Luhan berlari dari pangkuan panas lelaki sialan yang terus menggodanya.

"Jangan bercanda denganku, kau tidak tahu siapa diriku, _sialan!"_

Luhan berniat membuka pintu, tapi Sehun licik menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat pintu terkunci tanpa bisa dibuka, Luhan panik, dia kemudian menoleh dan berteriak "BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Terkekeh gemas, Sehun hanya mengatakan "Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"BOHONG—DAN JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"Kau kelelahan."

Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun ingin menjaga jarak, sebaliknya, dia terus berjalan mendekat hingga membuat Luhan berteriak "BAJINGAN!"

"Apa bajingan itu kalimat pujian?"

"AKU MENCACI HINA DIRIMU, IDIOT!"

" _ah,_ Idiot? Aku rasa itu lebih baik."

"ITU SAMA BURUKNYA DAN AKU-…."

Lagi, tangan Luhan ditarik, kali ini tidak lembut seperti di awal, Sehun menahan tengkuknya, membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibir yang sialnya dirasa manis oleh Luhan untuk bersumpah tidak akan terlena dan meronta walau percuma karena tekhniknya membuat lemas benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Terakhir Luhan memasrahkan dirinya dan akibatnya dia terjatuh di pelukan Sehun, tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu, Sehun menggendong koala tubuh yang lebih mungil tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, bertindak sangat agresif dan perlahan Sehun membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidur berukuran sedang di kamar yang mereka sewa.

" _haargh~"_

Luhan terengah saat Sehun berada diatasnya, dia takut jika malam ini tak hanya mencuri ciuman pertamanya, tapi juga melakukan hal-hal diluar batas yang sering diceritakan Minseok padanya, _membagi cinta,_ atau apapun itu namanya.

"Jangan macam-macam."

Luhan memperingatkan dan Sehun tertawa kecil untuk menggodanya, bertingkah seolah akan mencium bibirnya lagi walau berakhir dikecupnya kening Luhan dan dengan lembut mengatakan "Jangan sibuk mencaci hina diriku, tidurlah, kau kelelahan."

"Kau pantas dicaci hina."

"Baiklah, terserahmu, selamat malam cantik."

Namun lucunya saat Sehun beranjak pergi menjauh, Luhan panik, buru-buru dia bertanya "MAU KEMANA KAU?" dibalas senyum jahil Sehun "Aku bajingan, aku sialan dan aku— _ah,_ aku idiot, jadi aku rasa kau tidak mau bersamaku."

"AKU MAU DENGANMU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU."

"Kenapa?"

"KITA TERSESAT BODOH! AKU TIDAK MAU SENDIRIAN!"

"Kau benar kita tersesat, tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti berada di rumahku sendiri? Sebelumnya aku ketakutan, _ah-…_ Mungkin karena bersamamu semua hal mengerikan ini terasa sangat menyenangkan."

" _mwo?"_

"Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu."

Tidak seperti Luhan sebelumnya, Sehun dengan mudah membuka pintu kamar mereka, Luhan benar-benar takut ditinggalkan hingga meracau gila dengan mengatakan "BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENINGGALKAN ORANG YANG KAU SUKA SEORANG DIRI DI TEMPAT ASING? INI TIDAK MASUK AKAL!"

Sehun tertawa jahil dan bergumam "Kau benar, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang kusuka di tempat asing, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang kusuka kelaparan saat dia bangun dari tidurnya nanti."

" _huh?"_

Jantung Luhan berdegup, wajahnya kembali merona merah sementara Sehun bergumam "Aku hanya mencari makanan sebentar, tunggu disini atau tidurlah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi kau tidak punya uang."

"Jangan cemas, uang adalah sesuatu yang mudah untukku, _tidurlah."_

"KENAPA KAU MENYUKAI LELAKI ANEH SEPERTIKU?"

" _aneh?"_

"Kau sadar aku menolongmu saat itu, bukankah itu aneh?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan polosnya lalu berkata "Aku tidak pernah merindukan seseorang sebelumnya, _ya kecuali ibuku,_ aku tidak pernah merindukan siapapun, kecuali kau."

"Tapi kenapa? Sejak kapan?"

" _entahlah,_ sejak kau tak sadarkan diri dan berbaring di pelukanku, aku sudah merindukannmu, saat kali pertama aku melihat parasmu, aku mengenalimu, dan semua itu hanya menunjukkan kalau aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Sehun kemudian menutup perlahan pintunya, samar dia mendengar Luhan mengatakan "Tapi kau tidak mengenalku." Dibalas senyum lirih Sehun yang menggumamkan hal sama dengan apa yang ditakutkan Luhan " _Kau juga tidak mengenalku, Luhan, mari saling mengenal satu sama lain, mulai esok hingga nanti kita benar-benar bisa mempercayai satu sama lain."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Asemeleh, gue gak suka lama2 kalo masalah Hunhan "youknowlah" begitu gitunya kkkk~_

 _Mereka akan tersesat cukup lama sepertinya, v_

 _._

 _Jangan baper gue kasih Myungsoo lagi, dia itu ibarat granule nya kopi Indocafe, pemanis, wkwkwkwk_

 _,_

 _Oia mau klarifikasi, sebenernya Putra mahkota itu memang lebi tinggi dari pangeran, tapi entah mengapa gue gak suka sebutan Putra Mahkota, ribet, jadinya di Fantasi gue, *namanyajugafantasi* Pangeran itu lebih tinggi dari Putra mahkota, deal yoww_

 _._

 _Seeyou,_

 _._

 _:*_

Note:

Allergo (a half giant)  
Cast : Luhan, Taeyong, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Myungsoo, Ailee, Kwon (fiksi), Elena (fiksi), Yoon (fiksi), _etc—masih bisa tambah lagi_

Exodus (pure blood, a king)  
Cast : Sehun, Jaehyun, Siwon, Yoona, Yifan, Kyungsoo, _etc—masih bisa tambah lagi_

Aeris cast (Witch)  
Cast : TOP, Kai, Luhan, Ravi, King Ryuk (fiksi) _etc…_

Indigo (Human)  
Cast : Mark, Yifan, Yukhei, Minseok, Johnny _etc.._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan kenapa Luhan ada di Allergo ada di Aeris? Karena dia setengah Aeris, setengah Allergo, mudah-mudahan pada ngerti seiring jalannya chapter, jiayouuu….._


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous_

" _Kau juga tidak mengenalku, Luhan, mari saling mengenal satu sama lain, mulai esok hingga nanti kita benar-benar bisa mempercayai satu sama lain."_

.

.

.

.

.

The Allergo

.

 _Fantasy, Romance_

 _Mature content_

Hun-Han

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAJINGAAAAAN! BERANI SEKALI KALIAN MENYERANG KEDUA PUTRAKU! APA KALIAN SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP, _HAH?!"_

Adalah Kim Youngwoon, sang penguasa Aeris yang tengah berteriak saat mendengar kabar lelaki setengah Aeris-setengah Allergo itu menghilang dan Kai terluka, _ya,_ dan bukan tanpa alasan pula dia menyebut kedua putranya karena memang, Kai dan lelaki yang menghilang itu adalah saudara sedarah berbeda ibu yang merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri.

Hari itu, tepatnya dua puluh tahun lalu saat Ratu Ailee melahirkan dan melarikan diri ke hutan karena tahu tujuannya akan bayi mereka adalah hari yang sama Tiffany, istrinya yang lain dan yang paling dicintai juga melahirkan Kai yang merupakan penerus darah murni Aeris yang akan menggantikan posisi dirinya.

Namun sial, saat anak lelakinya bertumbuh menjadi dewasa, dia menemukan tujuan hidupnya yang lain, Kai tak haus kekuasaan, tak pula ingin menjadi kuat, yang dia inginkan hanya satu, _menghapus darah Aeris didalam tubuhnya,_ konyol memang, tapi anak lelakinya itu memang tidak pernah mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan olehnya.

Kai justru memiliki hal lain yang ingin dilakukan saat mendengar tentang pernikahannya dengan Ratu Ailee dan berniat untuk mencari saudara tirinya, entah dengan tujuan apa dia ingin mencari saudara tirinya tapi karena tekadnya pula Youngwoon bisa menemukan tak hanya Kai, tetapi anaknya yang lain yang tidak dia ketahui nama dan rupanya hingga saat ini.

"KAMI PANTAS MATI TUAN!"

"HAHA! MATI PUN TERLALU BAGUS UNTUK KALIAN!"

Sang penguasa Aeris menunjukkan kekejiannya yang lain, dia kini mengeluarkan cahaya hitam dari tangannya untuk menyeringai, memberi pelajaran pada sialan yang membuat Kai dan anaknya yang lain terluka untuk berteriak

 _PIGRO!_

Dan daripada terkena mantra itu, seluruh Aeris maupun musuhnya bersumpah lebih memilih mati dan tak perlu merasakan kutukan yang membuat mereka seolah terjerat di dalam dunia mengerikan, mereka terus menjerit hingga datanglah _hellhound_ yang mencabik mereka, kekuatan Aeris sudah terlalu gelap dan mengerikan, mereka juga bisa mendatangkan anjing neraka yang akan mencabik jiwamu tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu.

Ragamu utuh, tapi jiwamu hilang, dan setelahnya jiwamu akan dikembalikan, lalu dicabik lagi hingga tiada henti hingga kau akan menjadi gila hingga anjing neraka itu bosan dan menyeret jiwamu masuk kedalam lahar api terpanas hingga kau tidak akan bisa kembali dalam wujud apapun setelah ini.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Youngwoon memenuhi ruangan, disana hanya ada penjaga setianya bersama putra bungsu yang berbeda satu tahun dari Kai dan Putra ratu Ailee, _Ravi,_ yang terlihat marah karena baru saja ayahnya mencabik jiwa dari orang terdekatnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat puas, _ayah."_

"Ya, kau harus belajar hal itu dari sekarang!"

"Untuk apa? Agar aku bisa menjadi sepertimu? _tidak,_ aku akan jauh lebih mengerikan darimu dan orang pertama yang akan kubunuh adalah DIA-….!"

Saudara kandung Kai itu menunjuk pengikut setia ayahnya yang tak pernah meninggalkan sang raja sedikit pun, tatapannya marah dipenuhi dengan bola hitam yang nyaris menenggelamkan akal sehatnya sampai suara ayahnya terdengar "Kau boleh membunuhnya, tapi temukan anak itu lebih dulu, _kakak tirimu._ "

Adalah Jin, _pengikut setia Youngwoon,_ sedikit bergedik takut mendengar titah sang raja, dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi walau nyatanya tatapannya kosong menelan kekecewaan, kesetiannya selama ini tidak ada harga dibanding anak setengah monster yang sedang dicarinya.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah Kai yang akan meneruskan kekuasaanmu?"

"Anak itu tidak seperti dirimu, ayah membutuhkan Kai untuk hal lain, begitupula dengan kakak tirimu, jadi jangan cemas anakku, kau yang akan mewarisi kekuatan penuh seorang Aeris beserta takhta yang akan membuatmu terhubung dengan dunia kegelapan."

"Apa kau yakin, _ayah?"_

Menepuk pundak putra bungsunya, Youngwoon tersenyum licik "Kau bisa memegang kata-kata seorang raja." Jadilah Ravi menyeringai, tekadnya semakin kuat untuk menemukan setengah monster Allergo itu untuk mengatakan "Baiklah, aku akan segera membawa putra setengah monstermu, _dad."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _TAEYONG!"_

"Taeyong?"

Dua kalimat berulang itu disuarakan dengan nada yang sama, dimana yang satu terlihat sangat ketakutan dan suara yang lain bertanya, jadilah kedua pemilik suara itu saling menatap dengan posisi yang berbeda.

Yang berada di tempat tidur terlihat sangat pucat, wajahnya berkeringat dan dia menatap horror sekelilingnya, berbeda dengan lelaki yang mendapat jatah tidur di sofa, dia terlihat tenang walau tatapannya berjaga dan mengawasi si lelaki cantik.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanyanya memastikan, dibalas anggukan singkat dari lelaki cantik yang masih memeriksa sekelilingnya "Apa aku tidak berubah mengerikan?"

"Siapa? Kau?"

" _eoh…_ Apa aku tidak berubah menjadi monster mengerikan?"

" _Monster?_ Kau?"

" _JAWAB AKU!"_

Luhan, _lelaki cantik_ yang terlihat menderita oleh mimpinya sendiri mulai kehilangan kesabaran, beruntung lelaki yang sudah menghabiskan satu malam dengannya tidak merasa tersinggung dengan suara teriakan yang benar-benar keras dipenuhi ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya berpindah duduk ke tempat tidur seraya mengusap keringat yang memenuhi wajah si lelaki cantik, hal itu membuat Luhan terlalu nyaman dan tanpa sengaja memanggil "Sehunna."

Merasa asing dengan panggilan namanya, si lelaki tampan mengulang "Sehunna?"

" _aniya,_ maksudku Sehun- _ssi,_ apa kau yakin aku tidak melakukan hal mengerikan malam tadi?"

Menggeleng tak mengerti, Sehun hanya menjawab "Kau terlelap semalaman."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku memperhatikanmu semalaman."

" _mwo?"_

Buru-buru Sehun membuka tutup botol air mineral lalu menyerahkannya pada Luhan "Aku tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan untuk menatapmu, jadi _ya,_ aku hanya duduk disana tapi mataku memperhatikanmu semalaman."

 _Gulp~_

Sementara Sehun menjelaskan maksudnya, Luhan menenggak airnya seperti seorang musafir yang baru menemukan air setelah perjalanan bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan lucunya dalam hitungan detik air itu benar-benar habis sementara si lelaki cantik terengah menatapnya "Aku tidak menyakitimu bukan?"

"Tidak."

" _haah~_ Syukurlah, aku benar-benar takut." Katanya menyandarkan kening di pundak Sehun hingga membuat diam-diam Sehun tersenyum, merasa dirinya sudah siap untuk menjadi sandaran seseorang dan orang itu adalah lelaki cantik yang disukainya.

"Tenang saja, aku memperhatikanmu."

Luhan mengangguk dengan tenang, membiarkan Sehun mengusap tengkuknya serta menikmati aroma _mint_ segar dari tubuh lelaki tampan yang malam tadi mencuri ciuman pertamanya, mengingat hal itu lucunya bisa membuat Luhan sedikit tenang, dia juga mulai melupakan mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialaminya sampai Sehun bertanya

"Siapa Taeyong? Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Tertawa tak kuasa menahan kepolosan lelaki didepannya, Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun dan menggoda lelaki tampan yang malam tadi mengatakan suka padanya "Kalau _ya,_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak tahu, aku masih memikirkannya."

"Kalau begitu pikirkan caranya, _Sehun-ssi."_

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkan caranya?"

Tersenyum jahil seraya turun dari tempat tidurnya, Luhan berbisik "Karena Taeyong kekasihku."

Membulatkan kedua matanya Sehun merasa sangat dikhianati, terlihat dari merah di wajahnya, gemertak di giginya sementara Luhan tertawa ringan seolah tidak terjadi apapun "Kemana kau pergi?" tanyanya melihat Luhan menyingkap selimut di tempat tidur untuk mendengar jawaban "Aku ingin mencari sesuatu untuk bisa dimakan, kau lapar juga bukan?"

"Kau tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat memikirkan rasa lapar." Tegasnya marah dibalas lagi kekehan Luhan yang merasa puas berhasil membuat lelaki asing itu terlihat sangat gusar dan putus asa " _haha, wae?_ Aku akan mencari makan lebih dulu-…."

 _Klik…_

Lagi-lagi hal ini terjadi, Luhan tidak bisa membuka pintu walau dia sudah memutar kunci, hal itu membuatnya kesal lalu menuding Sehun dengan tangan terlipat " _oh ayolah,_ kau melakukannya lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Buka pintunya, aku ingin keluar."

Sehun pun bersikeras membalas "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, _ah,_ biarkan saja pintu itu rusak, lagipula kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Menarik dalam nafasnya, Luhan mulai jengah menghadapi sikap kekanakan lelaki yang tak bergeming dari tempat tidur "Apa?"

"Siapa Taeyong?"

"Sudah kubilang dia kekasihku!"

"Tapi aku lebih dulu menyukaimu!"

" _astaga…"_

Untuk Luhan ini adalah kali pertama dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu keras kepala menyukainya, jadi saat kalimat _aku menyukaimu_ terus diucapkan hanya membuat hati Luhan berdebar lagi dan lagi, seperti malam tadi dan semakin bertambah pagi ini.

"Jadi siapa Taeyong?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, katakan padaku siapa Taeyong yang ada didalam mimpimu? Kenapa bukan aku?"

" _mwo?"_

"Taeyong? Siapa dia?"

"Aku sudah bilang dia kekasihku!"

"Kalau begitu apa dia lelaki tampan?"

" _aniya,_ dia lelaki cantik."

"Baiklah, kekasihmu adalah lelaki cantik?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kau lelaki cantiknya, bagaimana bisa lelaki cantik memiliki kekasih lelaki cantik? _Haha-…"_ Sehun tertawa meremehkan dan Luhan terpancing kejahilannya sendiri " _y-_ Yak!"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak cantik, _idiot!"_

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau dominant di hubungan kalian?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

Tak seperti beberapa menit lalu, kini tak ada lagi wajah gusar Sehun, yang ada hanya seringai kecil yang membuat Luhan takut melihatnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk terus membuka pintu walau berakhir percuma karena pintu yang tidak terkunci itu tetap tidak bisa terbuka.

" _oh ayolah!_ Buka pintunya aku lapar-…."

"Luhan."

"APA— _argh!"_

Entah aura macam apa yang mengedar di ruangan sempit ini, rasanya begitu mengerikan karena membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas seolah dikuasai oleh sesuatu, sesak nafasnya juga kemudian membuatnya terpaksa jatuh berlutut karena tumitnya terasa tidak bertulang hingga tak bisa menopang lagi tubuhnya.

" _aaarhh—_ Apa ini?" Luhan bertanya, mencari darimana asal aura yang membuatnya kesulitan mengontrol hormon dan sensasi panas di tubuhnya, dia terus mencari dan mencari namun hanya terlihat lelaki asing yang menghabiskan malam dengannya " _Se-_ Sehun."

"Ya?"

Luhan berlutut dengan tangan yang mencengkram lantai kamar sewa, dia merasa aura aneh ini hanya menyerangnya, namun yang membuatnya marah tak berdaya adalah kenyataan bahwa disana, di tempat tidur ukuran kecil itu, Sehun hanya menyeringai seolah memperhatikan perubahan sensasi tubuhnya "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya, dan Sehun tetap menyeringai seraya melipat kedua tangan di atas dada, _memperhatikannya._

Entah dengan tujuan apa seringai mengerikan lelaki asing yang baru ditemuinya, yang jelas saat ini Luhan merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhnya, lucunya ini bukan rasa panas yang membuatnya sakit, _sebaliknya,_ ini rasa panas yang hanya menyerang titik gairahnya, singkatnya, _dia ingin disentuh_

" _A-_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN— _padaku, arhh…"_

Luhan semakin menggeliat, dia mengusak kasar lehernya, bibirnya dan mulai menyakiti daerah sensitifnya yang tiba-tiba bergairah karena mencium aroma kuat yang berasal dari Sehun, hal itu membuatnya marah namun tak berdaya untuk memohon " _tolong aku."_

Barulah Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, semakin dia mendekat semakin Luhan merasa panas karena membutuhkan sentuhan, rasanya Luhan akan menjadi gila terlebih ketika lelaki itu menarik dagunya, mengunci kedua bola matanya dengan tatapan yang begitu tangguh untuk menyeringai seraya berbisik "Aku sudah menduganya dari awal, kau seorang omega."

" _mwo."_

Sehun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia hanya terus mengunci mata Luhan hingga tanpa sadar lelaki cantik itu merangkak ke pangkuannya, Luhan juga meraup bibirnya kasar, menggigit tengkuknya, menggesekan dua bagian privasi tubuh mereka dibawah sana hingga Sehun merasa sedikit bersalah karena termakan rasa cemburunya sendiri.

Ini adalah _Persefone,_ sebutan di Exodus saat seorang dominant yang kerap disebut Alfa mengeluarkan aura mematikan untuk menemukan _submissive-_ nya, _sang omega,_ dan di Exodus _Persefone_ sendiri digunakan saat seorang Alfa yang sudah matang tak kunjung menemukan belahan hatinya namun harus segera memiliki keturunan.

Aura ini sendiri tidak akan berpengaruh pada Luhan kecuali dia seorang dominant, namun nyatanya hal yang ditebak Sehun sejak awal adalah benar, dia menyukai seorang lelaki yang bisa memberikannya keturunan dan terselip perasaan lega karena setidaknya dia sudah mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh kedua orang tuanya bahkan seluruh planet EXO sekalipun.

" _harrh~_ Sentuh aku, _Sehun-…."_

Tapi kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan, Sehun tidak seharusnya menggunakan _persefone_ miliknya pada Luhan, lagipula ini hanya karena rasa cemburunya yang konyol hingga tanpa sengaja dia menemukan jati diri Luhan sebagai seorang lelaki yang bisa memiliki keturunan.

Jadilah dia menghentikan kegilaan ini, sensasi memabukkan saat Luhan sedang membuat tanda di lehernya terpaksa dihentikan karena disaat yang sama dia menghilangkan aura _persefone_ miliknya.

" _haarh—_ Sehun-…."

Sehun sendiri bisa menyadari perubahan desahan Luhan digantikan dengan nafas berat yang tak beraturan, dan alih-alih menyebut namanya lagi, Luhan justru mendorong tubuhnya kasar, menjadikan jarak diantara mereka dan terlihat ketakutan melihat Sehun yang hanya bisa memandangnya menyesal.

" _apa—_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Slash~_

Di tempat yang berjarak ratusan kilometer dari bumi, terlihat seorang peramal yang terlihat berpindah tempat dan sampai pada kerajaan Exodus, bukan tanpa alasan dirinya mengendap dan terlihat sangat ketakutan ketika sampai di kerajaan terkuat Planet EXO.

Dirinya adalah seseorang yang diasingkan karena ramalan yang dikatakannya tepat saat kelahiran pangeran Sehun dua puluh tahun lalu, Raja Siwon membuatnya seolah olah menghilang dan menempatkannya di tempat yang sangat sunyi, mengerikan dan tak berpenghuni.

"Rene."

Yang memanggil adalah kaki tangan sang ratu, beruntung dirinya bisa memberikan sinyal pada Ratu Yoona hingga bisa tiba di Exodus menggunakan perisainya, lalu wanita paruh baya yang sudah terlihat sangat tua itu berjalan mendekati asisten sang ratu untuk membungkuk dan bertanya "Dimana Queen?"

"Dia sedang menunggumu."

Rene, peramal planet EXO itu mengangguk, dia pun segera mengikuti asisten Yoona berjalan melewati jalan kecil hingga tiba di ruang utama tempat kerja Ratu Yoona yang berada di sebuah taman, jauh dari kerajaan dan jarang didatangi Raja atau Pangeran karena kesibukan mereka.

"Quee, Rene sudah tiba."

Begitu nama sang peramal disebut, Yoona tak kalah terlihat cemas untuk buru-buru memberi perintah "Bawa dia masuk."

 _Krieet…~_

Pintu terbuka, dan diluar dugaan Rene berlari menghambur masuk untuk bersujud di kaki Yooona "HAMBA PANTAS MATI QUEEN! MAAFKAN HAMBA!"

Yoona tak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga membuat sang peramal handal di Planetnya menangis ketakutan, hal itu hanya mengusik ketenangan hatinya hingga terpaksa Yoona ikut berjongkok dan gugup bertanya " _rene—_ Rene ada apa?" tanyanya, membuat Rene mengangkat wajah dan Yoona sedikit tergelak menyadari bahwa Rene yang dilihatnya saat ini sangat lemah dan tak sekuat dulu.

Rasa sesal karena membiarkan Raja mengasingkan peramal handal sepertinya kini menggerogoti Yoona, dia pun tersenyum dipenuhi rasa bersalah untuk bertanya lembut "Ada apa Rene? Katakan padaku."

"Pangeran Sehun, dia baik-baik saja, aku bisa merasakannya."

" _huh?"_

"Tapi berbahaya jika dirinya sampai bertemu dengan putra Ailee di bumi."

"Apa maksudmu Rene? Katakan dengan tegas!"

"Dua puluh tahun lalu, saat aku meramal belahan jiwa putramu adalah putra ratu Ailee, yang membuat Raja marah, aku membuat kesalahan Queen."

Rene sendiri adalah bangsa _sphinx,_ sang ahli ramal yang datang dua puluh tahun lalu saat hari penyambutan kelahiran Sehun sekaligus kematian Ailee, dia adalah peramal yang mengatakan Putra sulungnya dan putra keturunan langsung Ailee adalah belahan jiwa yang memiliki takdir bersama.

Hal itu tentu membuat Yoona berteriak karena terlalu bahagia, namun berbeda dengan suaminya yang murka mendengar ramalan Rene hingga dia mengusingkan sang peramal ke tempat terpencil di dekat dengan Sungai _rhem_ dan membuatnya diusir dari planet Sphinx karena perintah dari Raja Exodus sang penguasa planet EXO, _Siwon._

Namun kini dia mengatakan membuat kesalahan dan hal itu sukses membuat Yoona terlihat sangat menderita dan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bertanya "Tentang apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyany dan Rene kembali memohon ampun "HAMBA PANTAS MATI QUEEN!"

"JELASKAN PADAKU!"

"Hamba tidak menyadari kehadiran Hamal malam itu, saat penyambutan Pangeran Sehun dan kedatangan Ratu Ailee yang meminta pengampunan, _hamba—_ Hamba pantas mati karena membiarkan hal buruk ini terjadi pada semua penerus raja yang lahir pada tanggal 20 April."

" _Hamal?_ Maksudmu penyihir terkuat di Titan dan planet EXO?"

"Ya, dia terlalu marah karena penghianatan Ratu Ailee, keserakahan Raja Kwon dan kesombongan Raja Siwon hingga membuatnya kesulitan menguasai Planet EXO dan menjadikan alasan kesalahan Raja dan Ratu di masa lalu untuk melampiaskan pada penerus calon raja."

" _apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

"Singkatnya salah satu dari mereka yang lahir pada tanggal 20 April akan mengalami kematian karena Hamal mengutuk tanda lahir mereka sebagai penerus calon raja."

Kali ini Yoona benar terjatuh, tangisnya pecah tak menyangka nasib putranya dan putra Ailee begitu malang hanya karena kesalahan orang tua mereka, semua rasa bersalah itu kini dirasakan sepenuhnya oleh sang ratu yang merasa sesak menyalahkan hukum mengerikan yang diberikan Titan kepada putranya dan juga putra Ailee.

" _tidak—_ Anakku akan baik-baik saja, _MEREKA AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"AYAAAAAAHHH!"

Suara teriakan itu berasal dari pintu utama mansion _darkside_ milik Youngwoon, tak perlu ditanya milik siapa suara itu karena jelas itu adalah suara putra yang begitu dia banggakan namun tidak pernah mendengarkannya sekalipun

"Kai, kau pulang nak?"

" _hrr—AARHHHHHH!"_

Dan tanpa satu kata selain dirinya berteriak, Kai sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan hitamnya untuk menghancurkan separuh mansion milik Youngwoon, hal itu membuat sang adik, Ravi, ingin berteriak namun ditahan oleh Youngwoon yang menyadari semakin diabaikan, kekuatan Kai menjadi semakin kuat dan tangguh karena usahanya sendiri.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU DAN TEMAN-TEMANKU! AKU BUKAN AERIS DAN KALIAN TIDAK BERHAK MENGACAUKAN HIDUPKU!"

Singkat, namun cukup terdengar Kai saat ayahnya menjawab "Sayangnya kau tetap Aeris anakku, kau bahkan adalah kandidat terkuat yang akan meneruskan takhta milikku yang-…."

 _VENEXUS!_

Tak kalah cepat dengan mantra mematikan yang diberikan Kai pada ayahnya, Ravi juga merapalkan

 _MORTO!_

Yang seketika membentuk perisai untuk sang ayah sehingga mantra Kai terpental dan tak bisa menyentuh ayahnya sedikitpun

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA KAI? DIA AYAH KITA!"

Kai tampaknya benar-benar gila karena belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Luhan yang menghilang entah kemana, jadilah dia menyerang Ravi dengan mantra yang sama namun meleset karena Ravi jauh lebih siap dari dugaannya.

"DIA HANYA AYAHMU! AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI AYAH SEORANG PEMBUNUH!"

"DIAAAAM KAU!"

Kedua saudara sedarah itu pun terlibat perkelahian mengerikan, Kai terus menyerang adiknya sendiri dengan perlawanan sengit Ravi yang membuat keadaan _mansion_ nya sangat mengerikan, hal itu membuat Youngwoon murka karena hampir tiga tahun putra sulungnya tidak pulang kerumah, kini dia kembali membuat keributan dan terpaksa mengumpulkan cahaya merahnya untuk mengarahkan pada Kai dengan mengatakan

 _Grimoire!_

Kai yang sedang menyerang adiknya sendiri tiba-tiba terjatuh lemas tak bertenaga, dia sepenuhnya sadar hanya saja tubuhnya lemas tak bisa digerakan, kesempatan itu pun tidak disia-siakan Youngwoon yang kini berjalan keluar dari perisai buatan Ravi, ada tatapan kecewa dan rindu pada putranya hingga tak sadar dia memunculkan sepotong kue kecil beserta lilin untuk berjongkok didepan Kai seraya bergumam "Harusnya kau pulang tanggal 20 April, tapi ayah rasa belum terlambat, selamat ulang tahun anakku."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Selamat ulang tahun, _prince."_

Berpindah pada planet EXO di kebangsaan Allergo, terlihat salah satu putra penasihat kerajaan Allergo sedang berusaha menghibur sang pangeran yang selalu murung dan jarang tersenyum, jadilah dirinya berusaha menjadi seorang penghibur karena sesungguhnya, sifat awal pangeran tampan disampingnya adalah banyak tersenyum dan jahil.

Tapi semua itu hilang digantikan aura dingin dan wajah yang muram, tepatnya tiga tahun lalu saat putra Ratu Ailee dikonfirmasi masih hidup dan berada di bumi, saat tanda lahirnya menunjukkan perubahan _gigant_ karena mereka diserang tanpa perlindungan apapun.

Saat itu pula Raja Kwon memerintahkan untuk membunuh putra ratu Ailee, menyatakan dirinya sebagai penghianat sama seperti nasib sang ratu, namun tak kunjung bisa ditemukan karena perisai yang melindunginya adalah campuran mantra rumit dari plane EXO dan sesuatu yang kuat di bumi.

"Apa maksudmu? Ulang tahunku sudah terlewat satu minggu lalu." Katanya malas, diiringi senyum jahil Baekhyun yang kini duduk disampingnya seraya membawa kue dengan lilin angka 20 sebagai penanda bahwa pangerannya sudah dinyatakan dewasa dan siap menjadi calon raja bangsa Allergo.

"Apa itu?"

"Kue dan lilin, aku mempelajarinya dari setengah Allergo kita, ini untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun."

"Aku sudah bilang ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

"Aku tahu, tapi 20 April baru terlewat dua hari, jadi ini masih hari ulang tahunmu."

Chanyeol terkejut, tanggal kelahirannya yang sebenarnya hanya diketahui oleh para petinggi di bangsa Allergo tanpa melibatkan penasihat kerajaan, jadi ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan 20 April adalah hari ulang tahunnya hanya membuat Chanyeol bertanya "Darimana kau tahu jika hari ulang tahunku yang sesungguhnya adalah 20 April?"

"Tiup dulu, akan kuberitahu setelahnya."

Buru-buru Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya, berniat untuk meniup namun Baekhyun menjauhkan kuenya "Apa lagi?" tanyanya kesal dan Baekhyun menahan tawa untuk memberi instruksi "Buat permintaan lebih dulu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tutup matamu dan katakan hal yang sangat kau inginkan dengan setulus hati."

Chanyeol mengikuti arahan lelaki cantik disampingnya untuk menutup mata, namun sesungguhnya dia tidak tahu harus meminta apa karena semua yang diinginkannya pasti terpenuhi, _hanya satu,_ hanya satu keinginannya dan dia pun mengatakan hal itu setulus hatinya.

"Sudah?" Baekhyun bertanya, dan Chanyeol mengangguk " _eoh…"_

"Tiuplah."

Dalam hitungan detik lilin di atas kue itu redup, Baekhyun pun bersorak riang untuk bertanya apa yang diinginkan sang pangeran "Jadi apa keinginanmu?" tanyanya, dan Chanyeol tegas mengatakan "Kau."

" _huh?"_

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan kecuali hatimu, jadi aku meminta itu."

Baiklah, ketulusan Chanyeol sudah benar-benar memenangkah hati Baekhyun, anak lelaki yang lebih mungil itu pun kini mengambil tangan sang pangeran dan memakaikan cincin yang terbuat dari batu _ruby_ di jemari manis tangan kirisebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan, membiarkan Baekhyun memakaikan cincin _ruby_ untuknya seraya berkata "Aku rasa keinginanmu terpenuhi pangeran." Katanya mengecup jemari manis tangan Chanyeol dan memperlihatkan cincin serupa yang melekat di jemari manis tangan kirinya "Aku milikmu."

"Kau apa?"

Baekhyun lebih dulu bertindak, dia mencodongkan tubuhnya kedepan lalu mengecup bibir tebal pangerannya "Entah Raja Kwon akan merestui atau tidak, tapi aku milikmu mulai saat ini." Katanya berbisik tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol, membuat raut muram sang pangeran digantikan senyum yang sangat tulus diringi dengan tangan yang menyelinap di balik tengkuk Baekhyun, mendorong kepala si lelaki cantik ke arahnya, lalu mencium bibir yang sudah begitu lama diinginkannya, ciuman itu kemudian menjadi begitu _intens_ terlebih saat Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, keduanya sudah dimabuk asmara dan gairah cinta yang besar hingga Chanyeol lebih dulu menjauhkan bibirnya dan Baekhyun terlihat mengerang kecewa dibuatnya.

" _Prince."_

"Tunggulah aku, setelah ini semua selesai aku akan menikahimu."

"Menunggumu? Apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Buru-buru Chanyeol mengangguk, dia menangkup wajah Baekhyun untuk mengutarakan niatnya "Aku akan pergi sebentar, maukah kau menungguku?"

" _y-_ Ya pangeran tentu saja, tapi kemana kau akan pergi?"

" _earth."_

" _huh?"_

"Aku akan pergi ke bumi."

Baekhyun terkejut lalu bertanya begitu cemas "Tapi untuk apa? L sudah ada disana?!"

"Tujuan kami berbeda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika dia turun ke bumi untuk membawa putra Ratu Ailee kembali ke Allergo, maka aku akan menghentikannya, aku akan membunuh saudara tak sedarahku itu dengan tanganku sendiri, aku akan memastikan dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Myungsoo terlebih kembali ke Allergo."

"Prince kau tidak harus melakukan itu, dia tidak bersalah."

"DIA BERSALAH KARENA HIDUP!"

" _tidak—_ Kau tidak harus melakukan itu _prince,_ kumohon."

Chanyeol hanya mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas, setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa mendengarkan permohonan Baekhyun yang menjerit "CHANYEOL HENTIKAAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG!"

"Luhan aku bisa jelaskan."

"SEKARANG!"

Luhan berusaha membuka pintu tapi terkunci, pikirannya dipenuhi ketakutan akan kecerobohan yang dilakukan Sehun padanya, _dia takut,_ terlalu takut berada bersama dengan Sehun dan itu membuatnya terus berteriak ingin melarikan diri, dia tidak peduli jika diluar sana dia akan tersesat, karena menurutnya tersesat jauh lebih baik daripada harus bersama dengan lelaki yang memiliki aura kekuatan terlalu besar yang tidak pernah ditemui Luhan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan membuka pintunya tapi kau harus mendengarkan lebih dulu."

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Luhan berada tepat di pintu keluar, posisinya terpojok sementara Sehun terus mendekatinya, hal itu membuat tubuh Luhan merespon berlebihan dan tanpa sadar dia membuat perisai untuk melindungi dirinya dari Sehun.

"Luhan, _kau memilikinya juga?"_

Sehun bertanya-tanya darimana Luhan memiliki kemampuan membuat perisai yang sama dengan planet EXO, hal itu sempat terbersit mengingat Luhan juga memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan seseorang tanpa memerlukan hal lain selain energinya.

 _Ya,_ jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak mungkin Sehun berniat mencari tahu, tapi posisi mereka saat ini sangat tegang dipenuhi kemarahan dan Sehun, memikirkan Luhan membencinya atau bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya sukses membuatnya terpuruk dan merasakan sakit di hati yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

" _jangan mendekat—_ AKU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Jika dirinya bukan seorang yang berasal dari Planet EXO mungkin Sehun akan menuruti ucapan Luhan dengan tidak mendekat, tapi sayangnya dia bukan hanya berasal dari planet EXO dia merupakan calon raja yang akan memimpin satu planet dipenuhi dengan berbagai kekuatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan menggunakan logika dan akal.

Lagipula perisai yang dibuat Luhan tidak sekuat miliknya, jadi ketika lelaki cantik itu menggunakan untuk melindungi diri darinya, itu dirasa percuma oleh Sehun karena mau bagaimanapun dia akan melewati perisai itu walau harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, perisai yang kau buat aku juga memilikinya, aku bahkan bisa melewatinya dengan mudah, _kumohon,_ jangan membuat ini menjadi sulit, bicaralah padaku."

"DIAAM!"

Sepertinya Sehun tidak bermain dengan ucapannya, kini dia berjongkok tepat didepan Luhan, mengulurkan tangannya mencoba untuk masuk kedalam perisai, dan benar saja, walau menahan rasa sakitnya dia tetap berhasil masuk hingga membuat Luhan cemas dan tanpa sadar mengayunkan tangannya, membuat perisainya menjadi perpaduan warna biru-merah hingga tanpa sadar Sehun mengerang kesakitan dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari perisai yang dibuat Luhan.

" _argh~"_

Kini lengannya tergores, rasa panasnya tidak tertahankan karena perisai yang dibuat Luhan kini jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, dan sementara Sehun meringis kesakitan, Luhan juga tidak bisa mendapat jawaban darimana dia bisa membuat perisai lain selain yang biasa digunakan, instingnya yang bekerja karena Sehun membuatnya terdesak dan ketakutan.

Dan karena hal itu pula gabungan perisai miliknya menjadi semakin kuat, berhasil menggores Sehun namun tidak mengecilkan niat lelaki itu untuk membuat Luhan tenang dan berbicara padanya.

"Tenanglah." Katanya meminta, tangannya yang tergores kembali terjulur lagi, kali ini saat tangannya memasuki batas perisai yang digunakan Luhan, terdengar suara Sehun mengerang kesakitan, lengannya tercabik, tergores, dan Luhan bisa melihat darah keluar dari tangan kanan Sehun yang mencoba menerobos perisai

" _hentikan,_ kau bisa terluka."

"Bicaralah padaku lebih dulu."

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!"

Entah karena kesungguhan Sehun atau rasa tidak tega Luhan pada lelaki asing itu, perisai merahnya menghilang, kini hanya ada perisai awal yang melindungi Luhan namun Sehun bersikeras tetap menerobosnya, lengan kanannya terluka cukup parah namun tetap masuk kedalam lingkaran perisai Luhan hingga dirasa cukup dekat dia menarik lengan Luhan dan memeluknya erat, merasa rasa sakitnya terbayar karena lelaki yang menangis ketakutan karenanya kini sudah berada di dekapannya, dipeluknya erat dan dia tidak berniat untuk melepasnya saat ini.

" _lepas—hhkss—_ Lepaskan aku."

Luhan kini menghilangkan perisainya, memukul dada Sehun untuk segera melepasnya walau percuma karena lelaki asing itu justru mendekapnya semakin erat seraya berbisik mengatakan "Aku melakukan kesalahan, maafkan aku Luhan." pintanya tulus, menyesal karena membuat Luhan terus menangis hingga dirasa lelaki mungil itu tenang dipelukannya dan Sehun mulai melepas perlahan pelukannya untuk menangkup wajah Luhan, menghapus air matanya dan bertanya "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menggelern tak mengerti untuk menjawab " _entahlah,_ kau membuatku takut, kau juga membuatku merasakan hal yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, aku— _entahlah."_ Lirihnya tertunduk, tak berani menatap mata Sehun hingga lelaki itu menarik dagunya dan mengecup lagi bibirnya lembut, kali ini rasanya seperti orang asing yang membuat hatinya berdebar seperti malam tadi, bukan yang membuatnya ketakutan seperti beberapa saat lalu, Luhan bahkan membuka sedikit bibirnya lagi agar dirinya tenang, membalas kecupan menuntut Sehun hingga tak ada suara selain suara kecupan dan nafas berat mereka bersahutan, tangannya yang terkulai lemas kini perlahan mencengkram dada Sehun seolah meminta kekuatan dari lelaki yang mendominasi dirinya.

Dan disaat dia mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan panas lelaki didepannya, Sehun justru melepas tautan bibir mereka untuk menyatukan dahi mereka, nafas beratnya begitu terasa di depan wajah Luhan hingga terdengar suara beratnya berkata "Maafkan aku membuatmu takut, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Berjanjilah."

Sehun tersenyum lega, dia jelas melihat Luhan tak lagi menatap takut padanya, hal itu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia dan menjawab "Aku janji, maafkan kebodohanku, _aku hanya_ terlalu cemburu mendengar Taeyong adalah kekasihmu, ini kali pertama untukku menyukai seseorang dan orang yang kusukai sudah dimiliki orang lain."

Luhan tersenyum untuk mengakui bahwa leluconnya terlalu dianggap serius oleh Sehun, dan karena hal itu pula dia tertawa untuk mengatakan "Bodoh, Taeyong adikku."

" _huh?"_

"Taeyong adalah adikku, puas?"

"Adik?"

" _hmmh…"_

"Tapi kau bilang-…."

"Dia adikku, aku hanya ingin menjahilimu bodoh."

Buru-buru Luhan memberi jarak dengan Sehun, pikirannya terganggu akan satu hal dan lengan Sehun adalah jawabannya, dia bisa melihat darah dari goresan luka karena memaksa menerobos sebuah perisai tak kunjung berhenti hingga diam-diam dia mengambil lengan kekar itu seraya bergumam "Harusnya kau tidak menembus sebuah perisai, itu berbahaya."

"Biasanya aku bisa menahannya, _hanya saja milikmu,_ untuk beberapa saat milikmu sangat kuat, apa kau menyadarinya?"

" _entahlah,_ itu hanya _refleks_ karena aku ketakutan." Katanya mengarahkan tangannya di lengan Sehun namun ditolak oleh lelaki itu dengan alasan "Energimu akan terkuras habis jika menolongku." Balasnya menarik lengan dan menjauhkan diri dari Luhan "Aku baik-baik saja."

" _ish!_ Kau harus mengumpulkan seluruh energimu untuk membuat portal, berikan lenganmu." Katanya kembali menarik lengan Sehun, tangannya kembali berada di atas lengan Sehun yang terluka untuk mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan fokus menyembuhkan goresan luka yang terbuka cukup dalam.

"Luhan tidak perlu-…."

" _diamlah, aku harus fokus."_

Sehun bisa melihat keringat mulai memenuhi wajah Luhan selagi dia menyembuhkan lukanya, sejujurnya dia tidak tega melihat bagaimana Luhan berusaha terlalu keras menolongnya, dia juga terus menambah cahaya biru dari telapak tangannya hingga perlahan luka di sekitar lengan Sehun menutup sempurna diiringi hembusan berat nafas Luhan.

" _haah~"_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tidak menjawab beberapa saat, dia terus terengah hingga membuat Sehun cemas dan merasa bersalah, namun jangan panggil dia Luhan jika rasa lelahnya justur ditanggapi dengan sebuah lelucon saat dia mengatakan "Aku akan mati— _kelaparan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Perlahan saja."

Dan benar setelah menjahili Sehun kali terakhir, akhirnya Luhan dibawa ke kedai dipenuhi makanan lezat tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermalam, dia memesan segala macam makanan dimulai dari telur, sup jagung, nasi, Sup Miso hingga daging ikan segar, dia melahapnya dengan cepat sementara Sehun hanya melipat tangan memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki cantik itu makan seolah dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan makanan selama bertahun-tahun

"Kau tidak makan? Jarang terjadi aku sarapan makanan _khas_ Jepang." Katanya bersemangat dan Sehun berbaik hati mendorong mangkuk nasinya kedepan Luhan "Habiskan milikku juga."

"Benarkah?"

" _eoh…._ Kau benar-benar harus makan dengan banyak Lu."

Luhan tidak menanggapi serius sindiran halus Sehun, jadilah dia terus melahap seluruh makanan di meja dengan Sehun yang terus memperhatikannya "Kau cantik." Tanpa sadar Sehun bergumam dan itu membuat Luhan melihat kearahnya "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau luar biasa." Katanya berbohong dan Luhan hanya merespon dengan menaikkan bahunya tak peduli "Jangan ganggu aku."

" _ahahaha…_ Baiklah, makan sebanyak yang kau mau, jangan pikirkan bagaimana cara kita membayar makanan yang kau habiskan."

 _Uhuk~_

Tiba-tiba Luhan tersedak, Sehun dengan sigap memberikan air untuk menenangkan ketegangan di wajah Luhan mengenai siapa pembayaran makanan mereka "Aku hanya bercanda, makan saja dengan banyak, _hmh?"_

"Kau serius?"

Sehun mengangguk seraya menyentil gemas kening Luhan "Makanlah monster kecilku."

"Oke, aku percaya padamu."

Setelahnya Luhan melahap kembali makanannya, membiarkan Sehun terus memperhatikannya sampai lelaki tampan itu kembali mengganggunya dengan bertanya "Luhan?"

" _hmh?"_

"Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba mencemaskan kemampuanmu." Katanya berfikir dan diam-diam Luhan memang menangkap raut cemas wajah lelaki asing yang seringkali membuatnya takut "Kenapa? Kau juga takut padaku."

"Bukan, jika ada orang jahat yang mengetahui kemampuanmu, mereka pasti akan memanfaatkanmu."

"Sayangnya hanya kau orang jahat itu."

" _huh?"_

"Aku tidak pernah secara jelas menunjukkan kemampuanku, tidak pada kedua pengasuhku, pada Taeyong atau teman-temanku, _hanya kau."_

"Hanya padaku? Benarkah? Kenapa?" Sehun tiba-tiba bersemangat sementara Luhan menjawab "Entahlah, aku merasa bisa melakukan apapun disampingmu tanpa menyembunyikan siapa aku sebenarnya." Katanya bergumam dan tanpa alasan Sehun tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri

"Kau benar, denganku kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri, _haha-…"_ katanya tertawa bangga lalu tiba-tiba merubah suaranya lagi menjadi sangat serius "Dengarkan aku, jangan menunjukkan kekuatanmu pada siapapun kecuali aku, _kau dengar?"_

" _hmmh…_ Aku juga tidak nyaman."

Lagi-lagi dia tertawa bangga untuk mencubit gemas pipi Luhan "Anak pintar."

"Jangan ganggu aku." Katanya marah dan Sehun mengerucutkan bibir untuk memastikan "Jadi benar Taeyong hanya adikmu?"

" _hmmh…"_

"Berapa usianya."

Mengunyah telur terakhir yang ada di piring, Luhan bersandar dikursi dengan perut terlalu penuh sambil menjawab pertanyaan Sehun "Tujuh belas tahun." Jawabnya seraya mengusap perutnya yang penuh diiringi ucapan Sehun "Adikku juga berusia tujuh belas tahun waktu di bumi."

" _huh?_ Kau juga memiliki adik?"

"Ya, lebih tampan dan lebih dewasa dariku."

"Benarkah? Jika bertemu dengannya apa dia juga akan menyukai aku." Tanyanya percaya diri hingga membuat Sehun mencodongkan tubuh ke arah Luhan lalu menyentil gemas lagi kening lelaki cantik yang sungguh membuatnya gila "Hanya aku yang menyukaimu seperti orang gila."

"Kau benar, kau gila."

"Kalau begitu jangan membuatku lebih gila lagi."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jadi milikku seorang."

" _mwo?"_

"Mau jadi milikku?"

" _haha-….."_ Luhan merasa begitu panas secara tiba-tiba, dia mengipasi wajah dan lehernya yang berkeringat untuk meneggak airnya secara kasar namun tetap merasa begitu panas "Kau gila."

"Yasudah lupakan saja."

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dan Luhan panik karena mengira akan ditinggalkan "Tunggu sebentar!" katanya berteriak dan Sehun menoleh padanya "Kalau aku mau menjadi milikmu apa aku akan makan makanan lezat setiap aku ingin?"

Mengerutkan dahinya, Sehun menjawab "Aku tidak membiarkan kekasihku kelaparan, _jadi ya,_ aku akan memberi makanan paling lezat untukmu."

"Apa kau akan memberikan aku uang saku? _Maksudku,_ aku ingin sekali membeli sepatu _futsal,_ tapi uangnya selalu terpakai untuk banyak hal."

"Aku akan membelikan semua yang kau inginkan."

Luhan memekik terlalu bahagia, dia tak henti menggigiti bibirnya karena terlalu senang lalu bertanya untuk pertanyaan terakhir, _terlihat ragu,_ tapi dia tetap mengatakan "Apa kau akan selalu ada setiap aku merasa sedih dan kesepian?"

Pertanyaan terakhir membuat Sehun kembali duduk didepan lelaki cantik yang sudah mengacaukan pikiran dan hatinya, tak ragu dia mengambil jemari Luhan, menggenggamnya dan menjawab "Setiap kau merasa kesepian, setiap kau sedih dan menangis, aku akan menautkan jemari kita seperti ini, memberimu kekuatan tak terbatas agar sedihmu hilang dan kesepianmu sirna karena aku sudah melengkapinya, _bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"_

Luar biasanya jemari Sehun yang sedang memenuhi renggang di jemarinya sendiri berhasil membuat Luhan merasa begitu hangat dan dilindungi, rasanya juga sangat nyaman hingga tanpa sadar dia menganggukan kepala dan menjawab "Aku tertarik."

"Jadi?" Sehun menegaskan dan Luhan tanpa keraguan menjawab "Aku milikmu."

" _yeah!"_

Lelaki tampan itu memekik bahagia, tiba-tiba dia kembali berdiri dan Luhan dibuat gugup lagi takut ditinggalkan "Kau mau kemana?"

"Sebentar."

Tak lama Sehun memasuki kedai, dia sedang membayar makanan Luhan dan Luhan memperhatikan, bertanya-tanya darimana lelaki itu mendapatkan uang karena sejatinya mereka tersesat bukan sedang dalam perjalanan kencan.

"Luhan, pakai ini."

Dan tak tanggung, Sehun juga mendapatkan mantel seukuran tubuhnya, memakaikan padanya yang hanya bermodal kaos hitam pendek lengkap dengan _bunny hat_ yang entah darimana dia dapatkan untuk memekik puas "Kau sangat menggemaskan." Katanya memuja hasil dari _fashion_ yang dia pilihkan untuk Luhan sementara dirinya memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan merangkul _backpack_ yang lagi-lagi tidak tahu darimana dia dapatkan.

"Sebenarnya Sehun, darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?"

Tak memperhatikan pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun hanya mengulurkan tangannya seraya berkata "Ayo pergi sayang."

" _sayang?"_

"Mereka bilang itu panggilan untuk sepasang kekasih."

" _y-_ Ya, kau benar, aku hanya belum terbiasa."

"Baiklah sayangku, _kajja!"_

Luhan bisa merasakan panas di wajahnya, dia juga menebak wajahnya begitu merah saat ini, tapi jujur dia tidak mempedulikannya karena uluran tangan Sehun lebih menggiurkan hingga akhirnya dia meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Sehun lalu bergenggaman tangan seraya bergegas meninggalkan kedai kecil yang menjadi saksi bahwa hari ini, kedua putra dari dua kerajaan bermusuhan, resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain tanpa tahu apa yang sedang menunggu didepan mereka.

"Tanganmu hangat."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Luhan, lalu mencodongkan tubuhnya sekilas untuk bergumam "Aku akan selalu menghangatkanmu sayang."

" _oh ayolah!_ Jangan terus mengatakan sayang, jantungku akan berhenti karenanya."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Buru-buru Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Sehun, dia berlari ke pinggir dermaga untuk bersandar disana, sejenak dia tenang melihat laut yang begitu indah terombang ambing dengan suara _khas_ nya, menikmatinya sesaat lalu berteriak "Bodoh, aku suka—AKU TERLALU SUKA HINGGA RASANYA AKU AKAN MATI KARENA TERLALU MENYUKAINYA!" dia berteriak pada laut bukan didepan Sehun, dia hanya tidak memiliki keberanian mengakuinya didepan Sehun hingga membuat lelaki tampan yang sedang memperhatikan cukup terpana seraya bergumam didalam hati mengingat ucapan penjaganya, _Yifan_

 _Kau benar, jika kehilangan arah, jalan saja, tersesat saja, nanti kau akan menemukan jalan kembali, ah-…..Tidak bisakah aku tersesat selamanya saja? Dengan Luhan? Karena bersamanya adalah inginku saat ini._

Jadilah langkah Sehun setengah berlari menghampiri Luhan, menyusul lelaki cantiknya untuk melingkarkan tangan di sekitar pinggangnya, mereka menikmati sepoi angin laut dari dermaga yang kokoh, saling menghangatkan satu sama lain untuk berkata "Ini terlalu cepat, tapi kenapa aku merasa sudah mencintaimu begitu lama?" tanyanya berbisik, membuat Luhan berbalik arah padanya, merangkulkan lengan di sekitar leher kekasihnya untuk asal menjawab "Mungkin ini takdir kita."

Setelahnya yang lebih mungil berjinjit, memiringkan kepala untuk mengecup bibir tipis kekasihnya, rasa malunya entah hilang kemana digantikan rasa cinta yang menggebu, keduanya terlalu mabuk akan sentuhan satu sama lain dan memutuskan berbagi hangat melalui ciuman mereka yang memabukkan, keduanya pun samar mendengar bisik dari orang yang berlalu lalang tapi sungguh, suara ombak di lautan lebih indah dan membuat mereka mengabaikan segalanya, _segalanya_

Karena untuk Sehun hanya ada Luhan yang memenuhi seluruh isi hati dan kepalanya, begitupula Luhan, hanya Sehun yang sungguh membuat Luhan untuk kali pertama merasa sangat diinginkan dalam hidup seseorang.

 _Hanya Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kkk~_ Ini apdet tercepat yang bisa gue usahain, jadi tolong yang merasa gue sangat lama apdet dan bosen nunggu apdet, _sok atuh_ cari kesibukan lain dulu, tadinya gak mau disampaikan tapi gak sekali dua kali gue di komplen lama apdet padal ini udah terbilang sangat cepat buat gue usahain, lagi baca gak secepet nulisnya, tau lah ya gue harus bikin plot sama nambah karakter, apalagi ini cerita fantasi gue pertama jadi harus cari referensi.

.

 _Intinya_

 _._

Terimakasih yang sudah sabar seperti biasa, tapi untuk jadi triplet yang dulu, yang apdet dua kali seminggu, kutakbisa lagi, mianhae sarangek :*

,

Btw, _congrat CHANBAEK-HUNHAN,_ chap ini gue jadiin dua OTP langsung tepat sasaran gak melenceng sana-sini, _kkk~_

 _._

 _._

Oia, nanti istilah yang ada di chap 1-3 gue bakal publish di IG, kaya Bowie apa, shield apa, _dsb,_ karena mulai chap lima _dst,_ bakal ada istilah-istilah itu sama mantra2nya Aeris biar lebih klop.

.

Oke, sekian dan terima gaji, happy reading

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous_

 _"Ini terlalu cepat, tapi kenapa aku merasa sudah mencintaimu begitu lama?" tanyanya berbisik, membuat Luhan berbalik arah padanya, merangkulkan lengan di sekitar leher kekasihnya untuk asal menjawab "Mungkin ini takdir kita."_

 _Setelahnya yang lebih mungil berjinjit, memiringkan kepala untuk mengecup bibir tipis kekasihnya, rasa malunya entah hilang kemana digantikan rasa cinta yang menggebu, keduanya terlalu mabuk akan sentuhan satu sama lain dan memutuskan berbagi hangat melalui ciuman mereka yang memabukkan, keduanya pun samar mendengar bisik dari orang yang berlalu lalang tapi sungguh, suara ombak di lautan lebih indah dan membuat mereka mengabaikan segalanya,_ _segalanya_

 _Karena untuk Sehun hanya ada Luhan yang memenuhi seluruh isi hati dan kepalanya, begitupula Luhan, hanya Sehun yang sungguh membuat Luhan untuk kali pertama merasa sangat diinginkan dalam hidup seseorang._

 _Hanya Sehun._

.

.

.

.

.

The Allergo

.

 _Fantasy, Romance_

 _Mature content_

Hun-Han

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi Sehun apa perlu kita membeli ini semua? Apa kita bisa membayarnya?"

Setidaknya sudah dua jam sejak keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan selama dua jam berlalu itu Sehun seolah ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya termasuk dengan bahan makanan berkualitas dan lezat seperti daging mentah, ikan segar, dan beberapa potong sayuran yang entah akan diolah oleh siapa nantinya.

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa membayarnya?" yang lebih tinggi menoleh pada yang lebih mungil, bertanya-tanya hingga hanya bahu terangkat yang diterima sebagai jawaban "Mau bagaimanapun kita tersesat."

"Kau lucu sayang."

" _huh?"_

Luhan masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan sayang untuknya, dan setiap kali Sehun melakukan itu pacu jantungnya akan berdegup lebih cepat hingga membuat keringat wajahnya terlihat diiringi rona merah _khas_ di wajahnya yang membuat Sehun gemas dan menarik pipinya "Kita memang tersesat tapi sudah kubilang aku tidak membiarkan kekasihku kelaparan."

"Tapi bagaimana kita akan membayarnya."

" _ah,_ tunggu sebentar."

Sehun merogoh saku di mantelnya, mencari sesuatu hingga benda persegi panjang kecil itu terlihat disertai pekikan Luhan yang tak percaya kalau lelaki asing yang baru dua jam lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya memiliki _credit card_ tanpa limit yang biasa digunakan Kai atau Xiumin.

" _daebak,_ aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki benda ajaib ini."

"Benda ajaib? Memangnya kartu kecil ini memiliki kekuatan?" tanya Sehun polos hingga seringai kecil terlihat di wajah Luhan " _yap-…._ Kau bisa membeli apapun dengan ini, _apapun_." Jawabnya berbinar seraya mengambil kartu kecil itu dari tangan Sehun "Aku bisa menggunakannya untuk membeli sepatu?"

"Kenapa sepatu?"

"Taeyong berulang tahun minggu depan, aku pinjam ya?"

Malas mendengar nama penyebab dirinya mengeluarkan _pheromone_ sebagai seorang Alpha, Sehun hanya mendengus dan bergumam malas "Taeyong lagi, _haha."_ Dibalas kerucut bibir Luhan yang kini mengembalikan kartu Sehun "Baiklah, aku akan membelinya dengan bekerja keras."

Buru-buru Sehun menggeleng lalu bertanya "Sepatu mana yang kau inginkan?"

" _mmh…_ Ada di _store_ di depan sana, tapi harganya mahal."

"Baiklah, kita bayar kebutuhan kita lebih dulu lalu pergi kesana."

Setelahnya Sehun kembali menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Luhan dengan satu tangan yang bebas mendorong _trolley_ untuk membayar apa yang mereka beli "Ada lagi yang bisa kami bantu?"

Sehun menyerahkan _card_ yang didapatnya dari salah satu Indigo kaya raya di Jepang untuk menggeleng berterimakasih "Tidak perlu, terimakasih." Katanya mengambil satu _bag plastic_ yang diserahkan penjual lalu membawa Luhan pergi darisana "Siapa yang akan memasak? Lagipula di tempat kita tidak ada dapur."

Satu hal yang baru disadari Sehun setelah berada seorang diri dengan Luhan di Negara asing, Luhan adalah tipikal yang banyak bicara dan bertanya, dia akan selalu penasaran tentang semua hal dan menurut Sehun itu sebuah keunikan karena setiap kali dia tidak menjawab, lelakinya tidak akan marah dan hanya mengangguk seolah dia memaklumi jika pertanyaanya tidak dijawab.

"Aku lupa bilang padamu malam ini kita tidak tinggal di rumah sewa yang sama."

" _wae?"_

"Aku sudah menyewa apartement, aku tidak bisa pulih jika tempatnya sesak dan pengap seperti malam tadi."

"Apartement? Apa kau gila?"

Mengabaikan nada suara yang sama setiap kali Luhan menyindirnya, Sehun hanya merangkul pinggang si mungil lalu mengecup sayang surai kepalanya "Sebenarnya tidak masalah untukku tinggal di tempat kecil itu, tapi aku tidak mau melihat kau kedinginan saat tidur jadi sudah diputuskan kita pindah malam ini, _mengerti?_ " Ujarnya berbisik hingga membuat wajah Luhan merona merah diiringi rasa bersalah karena sempat berfikir Sehun sangat boros untuk ukuran lelaki _single_ sepertinya " _hmmh,_ aku mengerti." Ujarnya mengangguk lalu tetap bertanya "Tapi siapa yang akan memasak?"

Saat hendak menyebrang ke _store_ sepatu, Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah karena kehadiran seseorang didepan mereka, kekasihnya bahkan sempat memekik terkejut karena lelaki yang kini berdiri didepan mereka sedang tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang berkilauan

" _astaga!"_

Luhan membekap bibirnya terkejut sementara Sehun menggeram kesal melihat wajah Indigo Jepang yang malam tadi dia temui dan memberikan _card_ tanpa batas ini padanya "Master." Dia menyapa dan Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, bertanya "Master? Kau mengenalnya?"

" _haha…"_ Sehun tertawa gugup, tak lama dia melepas genggaman di tangan Luhan lalu meminta kekasihnya untuk mengunjungi _store_ sepatu lebih dulu "Kau pergi kesana lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul."

"Tapi-…."

"Tidak akan lama sayang."

"Baiklah."

Sehun kemudian memberikan _card_ nya pada Luhan, memastikan kekasihnya bisa menyebrang dengan aman walau sesekali Luhan masih menoleh ke belakang dan mencari tahu siapa lelaki idiot yang tiba-tiba datang pada mereka.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

Dan untuk Luhan, samar sebelum dia menyebrang jalan dia sempat mendengar Sehun berbicara dengan bahasa jepang dengan lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang pada mereka, hal itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya sebab dia merasakan aura yang sama dengan aura milik Xiumin dan Johnny teman Kai yang kini menjadi temannya.

" _hehe,_ Aku mengikuti _core_ milikmu."

 _Refleks,_ tangan Sehun memegang dadanya, dia yakin sekali tanda kependudukan yang kerap disebut _core_ di Planet EXO miliknya telah disembunyikan, lalu saat indigo di bumi ini mengatakan mengikuti _core_ miliknya hanya membuat Sehun bertanya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku rasa kehadiranmu disini terlalu mencolok dan menarik perhatian kaumku, _maksudku,_ bahkan Aeris pun tersebar disini jadi sebaiknya kau menyembunyikan tanda bahwa kau tidak berasal dari bumi."

"Tapi aku sudah menyembunyikannya."

"Mungkin lelaki yang bersamamu tadi."

"Tidak mungkin-…." Sehun ingin mengelak, tapi melihat Luhan sedang memilih sepatu dari kejauhan hanya membuatnya berfikir ulang mengenai kekasihnya, Luhan memiliki aura yang tak bisa ditebak Sehun hingga saat ini, dia juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan, sesaat dirinya yakin menebak bahwa Luhan juga berasal dari EXO, namun perkiraan itu dihilangkan Sehun saat dua jam lalu Luhan membuat perisai dengan cahaya merah yang tak pernah dimiliki Exodus atau seluruh bangsa EXO sekalipun.

Lalu bagaimana Luhan bisa memiliki kemampuan yang menyerupai bangsa EXO namun memiliki elemen berbeda saat dirinya marah, darimana asal kekasihnya? Sehun bertanya-tanya hingga menyadari satu hal, lelakinya tampak berbicara akrab dengan salah satu penjaga toko dan itu mengundang pertanyaan lain darinya.

"Ikut aku."

Lelaki berdarah asli Jepang itu tampak bingung, tapi kemudian mengikuti Sehun untuk menyebrang jalan dan masuk ke toko mendekati lelaki cantik yang sebelumnya bersama sang pangeran.

"Luhan."

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya riang, dan penjaga toko tampak meninggalkan Luhan membawa nomor dan warna sepatu yang diinginkan kekasihnya "Apa penjaga toko itu berasal dari Seoul?"

"Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?"

"Dan kau tidak kesulitan berkomunikasi dengannya?"

" _mmmh…_ Aku hanya mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi tidak bisa membalasnya jadi aku menunjukkan apa yang kumau."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang kau belum pernah datang kesini, kau juga tidak berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang sebelumnya, bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba mengerti apa yang mereka katakan."

Sehun terlihat cemas, masalah terbesarnya adalah jika Luhan tiba-tiba mengerti bahasa asing tanpa berlatih sebelumnya menjadikannya semakin mirip dengan bangsa EXO yang menguasai seluruh bahasa hampir di seluruh bumi yang mereka datangi, entah gugup, entah cemas tapi Sehun berharap mendengar jawaban lain dari Luhan, _apapun,_ selain

"Entahlah…itu terjadi begitu saja."

Dan benar saja Sehun mulai memperhatikan Luhan dengan cara yang berbeda, kepolosannya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak mengerti apapun dan Sehun tidak bisa lebih banyak bertanya jika tidak ingin memancing rasa penasaran lain pada Luhan.

" _eoh,_ temanmu ikut?"

" _huh?—ah,_ aku lupa."

Sehun menoleh pada Yuta, memintanya untuk berkenalan dengan Luhan dan lelaki Jepang itu mengerti untuk mengulurkan tangan seraya memperkenalkan diri " _Watashiwa no namae_ Nakamoto Yuta _desu-…"_

Ragu akan kepahaman yang dimiliki, Luhan melirik kekasihnya dan Sehun mempersingkat "Namanya Yuta." Katanya memberitahu dan Luhan bergegas mengangkat satu tangan kanannya seraya berkata "Aku Luhan." Sebelum Sehun menarik lengannya dan mendekap sang kekasih untuk berbisik "Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai bersentuhan dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bisa melihat masa depan dan kebiasaan buruknya itu berlanjut saat seseorang bersentuhan dengan mereka."

Mengira Luhan akan bertanya lebih banyak adalah kesalahan, karena nyatanya si lelaki cantik justru mengangguk dan bergumam "Seperti Indigo maksudmu?"

" _daebak,_ Kau mengetahui tentang Indigo?"

Dan Luhan justru lebih terkejut saat teman Sehun berbicara Korea dengannya, dia sedikit mundur kebelakang untuk memastikan "Kau mengerti bahasaku?"

"Tentu saja, aku memiliki keluarga di Korea."

"Lalu kenapa sedari tadi kau berbahasa Jepang denganku?"

"Itu karena…." Dia ingin mengatakan Sehun yang memintanya namun segera dialihkan menjadi "Hanya ingin, jadi darimana kau tahu tentang Indigo?"

"Ada beberapa orang yang kukenal memiliki kemampuan sepertimu."

"Siapa?" kini Sehun yang bertanya dan Luhan menjawab tanpa berfikir "Teman-temanku."

"Siapa namanya? Mungkin aku mengenal mereka." Yuta kembali penasaran dan Luhan mengatakan "Aku tidak yakin kau mengenalnya, Xiumin dan Johnny."

"Johnny? Seo Johnny temanmu?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu."

Sehun bahkan sedang menahan kesal karena ternyata Johnny lebih dulu mengenal Luhan darinya, hal itu membuatnya semakin ingin tahu tentang Luhan dan siapa saja orang yang ada disekitarnya "Dia bukan temanku, dia teman Kai."

"Kai?"

Menurut Luhan semua yang ditanyakan Sehun kini tak hanya sekedar karena dia ingin tahu, tapi kekasihnya seperti sedang mencari tahu dari semua jawaban yang diberikan dan itu membuat Luhan tak nyaman karena pertanyaan ini tidak ada hubungannya sejak awal "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, lelaki yang ada di _club_ malam terakhir sebelum kita berpindah tempat."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

" _huh?"_

Meletakkan sepatu yang sedang digenggamnya, Luhan mulai merasa pertanyaan Sehun tidak berkaitan dan itu membuatnya kesal "Aku tidak jadi membelinya." Setelahnya Luhan melewati Yuta dan meninggalkan toko sepatu sementara Sehun meringis menyadari telah membuat kesalahan dengan bertanya seolah mencurigai kekasihnya "Jika kami bertengkar aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Memangnya kenapa jika kalian bertengkar?" Yuta bertanya bingung dan tiba-tiba instingnya bekerja untuk menebak sang pangeran dan lelaki yang bersamanya adalah "Astaga-…Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?" tandasnya, dan tak lama mengambil sebuah brosur sebelum mengejar Sehun yang sedang mengejar lelaki cantik yang bersamanya.

"Sayang maaf jika aku banyak bertanya."

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau bertanya, tapi itu bukan pertanyaan, kau mendesakku seperti ingin mencari tahu hal lain, _aku benar?"_

Luhan memastikan, tatapannya kesal dan hendak beranjak pergi sampai Sehun memegang lengannya lagi "Aku benar-benar hanya bertanya."

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau bisa menanyakan hal itu sebelum bertemu dengan temanmu!"

"Aku-…."

"Dia sebenarnya hanya ingin mengajakmu kesini, _Luhan?_ Aku benar kan? Namamu Luhan?"

Kedua pasangan itu berhenti bersitegang saat Yuta menyela, lalu lelaki Jepang itu menyerahkan selebaran yang diambilnya dari toko sepatu kepada Luhan "Ini lihatlah."

"Apa ini?"

"Hanabi festival, semacam pesta kembang api, Prince— _maksudku,_ Sehun ingin mengajakmu kesana malam nanti, bersiaplah, kalian juga harus mengenakan Yukata."

"Yukata?"

"Itu pakaian tradisonal yang biasa digunakan warga sekitar saat melihat Hanabi festival."

Masih tak mengerti, Luhan kemudian bergumam "Jangankan Yukata malam ini kami bahkan tidak tahu akan menetap dimana."

"Kau tenang saja Luhan, kekasihmu sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk malam nanti, kebetulan apartement tempat kalian tinggal hanya berjarak dua meter dari festival diadakan."

"Benarkah?"

Menyadari perubahan suara Luhan menjadi bersemangat dan tak kesal membuat Sehun mengambil alih keadaan secara tergesa dan membenarkan "Tentu saja benar, aku ingin mengajakmu kesana malam nanti, mau lihat kembang api bersamaku?" katanya menawarkan, membuat Luhan menggigit cemas bibirnya antara ragu dan mau sebelum kembali menunjuk toko sepatu dibelakang mereka.

"Aku mau, tapi apa sepatunya masih berlaku?"

" _hahaha._ Tentu saja, cepat beli yang kau inginkan, aku tunggu disini."

" _gomawo Sehunna."_

Setelahnya Luhan kembali berlari masuk kedalam toko, Sehun bisa melihat kekasihnya sudah menentukan pilihan untuk adiknya sementara diam-diam Yuta terkikik geli menyadari kali pertama pangeran Exodus yang diberitakan tegas dan dingin sempat dibuat cemas karena kekasihnya marah dan tersinggung akibat pertanyaanya.

" _oi prince."_

Tatapannya sedang berbunga memperhatikan Luhan sampai dirinya menoleh saat Yuta memanggil "Apa?" balasnya dingin dan itu sangat berbeda dengan caranya berbicara pada Luhan "Apa benar kau calon raja yang sering kudengar?"

" _ish!"_

"Dia kekasihmu?" tanyanya serius, dan Sehun menjawab lebih dari sekedar yakin untuk terlihat sangat bahagia "Aku sangat beruntung bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Di tempat berbeda_

 _._

 _DUAR!_

Jika kalian menyangka itu adalah suara ledakan atau petir yang terdengar di cuaca cerah Seoul hari ini, maka kalian salah, itu bukan suara yang terbilang menganggu karena suara itu terjadi saat sebuah portal terbuka dan mengantarkan keempat pria yang sepertinya berhasil sampai ke bumi tanpa memakan waktu satu minggu seperti yang diperkirakan.

"Putra mahkota kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang bertanya adalah Kyungsoo, wajahnya tak kalah pucat dan _shock_ saat tiba-tiba mereka terlempar dengan kecepatan cahaya untuk sampai dan menginjakan kaki di rerumputan hijau di sekitar mereka " _eoh,_ Aku baik Soo." Balas putra kedua Raja Siwon dan Ratu Yoona, dirinya memang terlihat pucat tapi sepertinya dia akan-baik saja terlebih saat udara yang dihirup membuatnya merasa _relax_ dan lelaki termuda diantara mereka itu benar-benar takjub dengan pemandangan yang untuk kali pertama dilihatnya.

"Apa ini bumi? Kita sudah sampai?"

Setelah memastikan Jaehyun baik-baik saja, kini tugas Yifan adalah memastikan mereka tidak diikuti oleh siapapun, dia memasang perisai di sekitar mereka untuk membenarkan bahwa mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju "Ini Seoul, kita sampai."

" _whoa…._ Aku tidak tahu mereka memiliki pemandangan seindah ini."

Sementara Jaehyun sibuk mengagumi bumi, terlihat Myungsoo bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka, hal itu membuat Yifan geram dan mengeluarkan panahan, membidik Allergo itu dan sesuai dugaannya, anak panah yang dia tembakan berhenti tepat didepan kaki Myungsoo hingga dirinya berhenti melangkah, terkejut dan terlihat marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Menyimpan kembali panahan miliknya, Yifan ikut menghampiri Myungsoo dan baku hantam diantara mereka tak terelakan lagi, Kyungsoo memekik karena takut sementara Jaehyun harus bersusah payah menengahi perkelahian antara dua panglima perang dari exodus dan Allergo yang tampak mengerikan jika sudah mengadakan duel seperti ini.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MONSTER SEPERTIMU BERKELIAN DI BUMI!"

"DIAAAAM!:

Myungsoo mengeluarkan tongkat yang memiliki runcing naga di ujung tombaknya, disusul Yifan yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru untuk mendapatkan pedang miliknya, keduanya pun berduel menggunakan senjata mereka, saling menyerang tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka berada jauh dari Planet EXO dan Aeris bisa kapan saja datang membunuh mereka sekaligus di tempat kekuasaan mereka.

"Hentikan!"

Jaehyun berusah menengahi namun percuma, karena keduanya justru menyerang dirinya dan membuatnya jatuh terlihat seperti orang bodoh, hal itu membuat Jaehyun geram dan tanpa sadar berteriak "AKU BILANG HENTIKAAAN!"

Masing-masing cahaya birunya ditujukan untuk Yifan dan Myungsoo, kini keduanya tersungkur dengan senjata mereka yang menghilang karena pemiliknya terdesak, masing-masing dari menatap marah pada Jaehyun dibalas senyum _innocent_ keturunan langsung raja dan ratu Exodus "Sudah, aku bilang cukup, _mengerti?"_

" _Sial!"_

Myungsoo lebih dulu beranjak dari jatuhnya, terhuyung berjalan pergi sementara lagi-lagi Yifan geram melihat monster itu berjalan seolah bumi adalah tempat yang familiar untuknya "L!" teriaknya mengejar Myungsoo namun terhalang Jaehyun yang kini berada didepannya "Aku bilang cukup, apa kau sedang mengabaikan perintahku?" tanyanya menantang dan Yifan tertunduk karena tahu dirinya sudah melewati batas.

"Nah bagus."

"Tapi dia tidak bisa berkeliaran sendiri di bumi, harus ada yang mengawasinya Putra Mahkota!"

"Aku yang akan melakukannya."

Yifan dan Kyungsoo membelalak terkejut sementara Jaehyun dengan santai menunjuk kemana arah Myungsoo pergi "Ratu bilang dia yang bertanggung jawab atasku, jadi selagi kalian mencari Sehun aku akan bersama dengannya."

"Tidak Jaehyun itu berbahaya!" Kyungsoo mengajukan suaranya disusul Yifan yang geram menolak "Lebih baik tidak menemukan Sehun daripada harus membiarkanmu berkeliaran dengan monster."

" _eyy…_ Kenapa kau sangat kasar Yifan? Berhati-hatilah dan jangan terlalu membenci Allergo."

"Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh membenci Allergo."

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, Jaehyun bergumam asal "Siapa yang tahu nantinya kau akan jatuh cinta pada kaum yang selalu kau sebut dengan monster itu!"

" _tidak akan!"_

"Sudah diputuskan aku akan pergi dengan L, aku juga akan mengaktifkan _core_ milikku. Kalian bisa melacak aku kapan saja dan merasakan tandaku jika aku dalam bahaya, jadi segera temukan Sehun dan jemput aku."

"Putra mahkota / Jaehyun!"

Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu hanya tersenyum menunjukkan cacat lesung di pipinya untuk bergumam, menenangkan dua orang yang tak pernah gagal menjaganya dan sang kakak "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

"L!"

Lelaki yang juga memiliki lesung di wajahnya itu sekilas menoleh, jujur dia sudah jengah bersama dengan para Exodus selama hampir lima hari, lalu remaja diantara mereka tampaknya belum menyerah dan justru berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah tersenyum

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau mengikuti aku?"

"Kau berniat melanggar janji dengan Ratu Yoona?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan-…." Awalnya Myungsoo ingin mengelak, lalu seketika suara Jaehyun memotong seolah mengingatkannya "Aku adalah tanggung jawabmu selama di bumi."

" _yang benar saja!"_

"Jika kau seorang ksatria kau seharusnya menjaga janjimu bukan?"

Jaehyun tersenyum seolah menggoda Myungsoo hingga membuat ksatria perang Allergo itu mendengus marah tak menyangka bahwa kelicikan Exodus benar nyatanya.

"Terserahmu saja!" tegasnya kesal, lalu kembali berjalan dengan Jaehyun berada disampingnya "Ini akan menyenangkan." Jaehyun bersemangat tak menyangka bisa berjalan bersama dengan Allergo saat jauh dari rumah.

"Harusnya kau takut berjalan dengan monster."

"Aku tahu kau seorang Keeper."

Sontak Myungsoo berhenti melangkah saat adik lelaki dari saingan pangerannya mengetahui istilah yang hanya diketahui bangsa Allergo, bahkan Keeper adalah rahasia diantara bangsa Allergo dan tak ada seorang pun di Planet EXO yang mengetahui arti dari Keeper termasuk Exodus sendiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Seorang Allergo yang bisa menguasai Gigant mereka disebut Keeper, _aku benar?"_

Myungsoo terdiam tak menyangka remaja disampingnya tahu banyak hal tentang dunia Allergo dan membicarakannya seolah dia adalah bagian dari bangsanya, Jaehyun juga terlihat mengingat sesuatu untuk bergumam "Dan rata-rata Keeper berasal dari keluarga ksatria dan panglima perang Allergo, _benar lagi bukan?"_

Tak bisa berkata Myungsoo hanya memandang Jaehyun sementara remaja disampingnya terus berbicara "Jadi bukan tanpa alasan kau dipilih menjadi panglima perang bangsa Allergo, _ya,_ untukku itu sangat masuk akal walau usiamu tak jauh dari kakakku, kau adalah panglima perang karena kau bisa menguasai gigantmu."

" _tsk!"_

"Aku benar semua tentangmu bukan?"

"Kau bicara seolah kau mengetahui apapun tentang kami."

"Aku memang mencari tahu banyak hal tentang kalian."

"Atas dasar apa?"

Menjawab sangat jujur dan polos, Jaehyun mengatakan "Aku suka bangsa Allergo."

"Omong kosong! Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai bangsa kami bahkan disaat ayahmu ingin menghabisi kami?!"

"Aku memang putra seorang raja, tapi aku tidak memiliki sifat seperti raja Exodus saat ini, untuk informasimu saja-…" Jaehyun berbisik di telinga Myungsoo seraya bergumam "Aku mirip dengan Ratu Yoona."

Myungsoo tertawa geram lagi, rupanya dia jengah menghadapi sifat Jaehyun yang tidak seperti Exodus kebanyakan, jadilah dia kembali berjalan sementara remaja itu terus mengejarnya "HEY AKU SERIUS! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAI BANGSA KALIAN!"

"Atas dasar apa kau menyukai kami setengah monster."

"Karena untukku, menjadi kalian adalah hal yang menyenangkan, kalian cenderung berubah menjadi wujud _gigant_ saat orang terdekat kalian disakiti, kalian bisa membalas mereka dengan wujud mengerikan yang ditakuti di hampir seluruh Planet EXO dan tanpa ragu membalaskan dendam kalian, aku suka."

" _bodoh,_ saat menjadi gigant kami tidak mengingat apapun."

" _ya,_ Pengecualian untuk _keeper."_

Myungsoo sempat berhenti berjalan, perasaanya berkecamuk antara marah dan rindu, ingin rasanya dia menutup mulut besar Jaehyun yang terus berbicara mengenai Keeper hingga sosok mendiang sang ayah terlintas dalam benaknya, sampai saat ini Myungsoo tidak beranii membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang harus diterima ayahnya ketika maut menjemput, bagaimana menderita sang ayah yang tewas dalam wujud gigant saat pertempuran tiga tahun lalu di bumi.

Entah karena apa, tapi ayahnya berbohong pada Raja Kwon hingga kabar kematiannya tidak diterima oleh Allergo, Raja Kwon sendiri bahkan menyebutnya seorang penghianat karena kedatangan ayahnya ke bumi tanpa perintah dari sang raja.

Hal itu membuat Myungsoo harus menanggung beban untuk menggantikan posisi panglima perang dan melindungi Pangeran Chanyeol dengan nyawanya, namun begitu dia tak berhenti mencari tahu alasan ayahnya turun ke bumi hingga satu cerita dari seorang Indigo membuatnya yakin bahwa kedatangan ayahnya ke bumi tiga tahun lalu untuk mencari putra ratu Ailee yang kebetulan mengalami insiden penyerangan saat itu.

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu?"

Alih-alih menutup mulutnya, Jaehyun justru mendekat pada Myungsoo dan menepuk lembut pundak lelaki yang sepertinya sudah mengalami banyak hal di dalam hidupnya "Aku turut berduka atas kematian ayahmu."

"Kau-….."

"Jasanya dikenang oleh Ratu Yoona bersamaan dengan mendiang Ratu Ailee di taman Aster, sebelumnya Goon datang dan mengatakan akan mencari putra Ratu Ailee."

"Anak kecil sepertimu rupanya tahu terlalu banyak."

"Sebenarnya daripada kalian semua aku jauh lebih jenius."

" _omong kosong!"_

"Tapi aku senang kau datang mencari putra Ratu Ailee, siapapun dia, sepertinya dia sangat berharga untuk ibuku, aku akan membantumu L!"

" _haha,_ kau salah."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Aku tidak datang untuk mencari putra Ratu Ailee."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Alasanku memohon pada ibumu hanya karena satu hal, mencarinya, lalu membunuh putra Ratu Ailee, _disini,_ dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Langkah Jaehyun sedikit mundur saat Myungsoo mengatakan tujuan berbeda dengan yang dijanjikan bersama ibunya, dia menatap tak percaya pada Myungsoo sebelum lelaki itu bergumam "Tapi aku membutuhkannya untuk sesuatu terlebih dulu."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Dia tidak bersalah-…."

"DIA BERSALAH KARENA DIA BERNAFAS! DIA BERSALAH KARENA DIRINYA AYAHKU TEWAS DALAM BENTUK MONSTERNYA!"

" _L-…."_

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Myungsoo, Jaehyun selalu menganggap lelaki didepannya adalah sosok yang begitu tenang dan berwibawa, yang tidak pernah meluapkan emosinya untuk hal apapun kecuali peperangan.

Berbeda dengan hari ini, lelaki yang dianggapnya lebih dewasa dari sang kakak tengah memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya, sorot bola matanya menampilkan luka yang begitu dalam dipenuhi kebencian, hal itu membuat Jaehyun berfikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika Ratu Ailee tidak pernah melahirkan putranya.

Kelahiran pangeran berdarah campuran itu membuat banyak pihak terluka, dirinya diincar oleh banyak pihak, mereka saling membunuh untuk bisa menemukan putra kandung Ratu Ailee, rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan dan paling buruk, dia tidak bersalah tapi harus menanggung semua kekejaman dari orang yang mengenal ibunya dan ingin menjadikannya target untuk sebuah tujuan.

"JANGAN COBA MENGHALANGIKU!"

Jaehyun berfikir keras, dia ingin Myungsoo tetap mempercayainya hingga berakhir untuk bergumam menyetujui "Baiklah, aku tidak akan menghalangimu, _sebaliknya,_ aku akan membantumu mencari Putra Ratu Ailee, lagipula aku tidak terlalu menyukainya, dia membuat ibuku terus bertengkar dengan ayahku, _aku—_ Aku juga ingin menghabisinya" tutunya berbohong dan berbicara cepat, berharap Myungsoo mempercayai ucapannya dan benar saja Allergo didepannya terlihat tenang karena tak ada lagi yang menentangnya, matanya yang perlahan berubah merah kini kembali normal berwarna kecoklatan, panglima perang Allergo itu bahkan tertarik dengan tawaran Exodus untuk menemukan pangerannya yang lain dengan bertanya "Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

" _y-_ Ya, tentu saja, tapi apa kau tahu darimana kita harus mulai mencari?"

Tersenyum sedikit mengerikan, Myungsoo menggangguk seraya mengatakan "Kau tenang saja, aku mengetahui tempat dimana aku bisa menemukannya, _pangeranku yang lain."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan cepat keluar, biar aku melihatmu."

" _aniya,_ pakaian ini sangat aneh denganku, aku tidak mau pakai Yukata ini."

"Sayangnya kau harus."

Baiklah perdebatan kecil itu kembali terjadi pada kedua pasangan yang belum dua puluh empat jam sejak mereka meresmikan diri sebagai pasangan kekasih masing-masing, dan bukan tanpa alasan mereka terlihat berdebat karena setelah dibuat takjub pindah ke rumah sewa yang sangat besar dilengkapi dengan pemandangan yang sempurna, _Luhan,_ lelaki cantik yang sudah berada di kamar mandi hampir empat puluh menit lamanya tak mau keluar dari sana karena sedang mengenakan Yukata, pakaian tradisional yang akan mereka gunakan untuk melihat Hanabi festival di sekitar taman dekat Apartement mereka.

"Aku akan memakai kaos biasa."

"Tidak perlu pakai kaos, pakai piyama saja."

"Benarkah?"

" _eoh,_ kita pergi tidur saat kau keluar."

Hening sesaat, sampai suara Luhan bertanya memastikan "Tidak jadi melihat _fireworks?"_

"Jika kau mau melihatnya maka kenakan Yukata."

Sehun sendiri sudah sempat dibuat kesal sejak sepuluh menit terakhir, bagaimana tidak dia kesal, dia sudah mengenakan Yukata berwarna hitam dengan sedikit bunga di motif Yukatanya, merasa begitu tak sabar melihat Luhan dengan Yukata merahnya namun sial, kekasihnya bahkan tidak mengijinkannya mengintip hingga berakhir tidak ingin memakai Yukatanya saat ini.

"Baiklah." Terdengar Luhan pasrah menjawab, hal itu membuat Sehun mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi pada jantungnya saat Luhan keluar dan benar saja, Sehun dibuat terpana melihat bagaimana si pengguna Yukata merah itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yukata mereka serupa, tapi entah mengapa dipakai Luhan memberikan kesan seksi karena ternyata Yukata miliknya sedikit lebih kecil dan membuat panjang Yukata tersebut hanya sebatas sampai lututnya.

"Ini ukuran wanita, kenapa temanmu menyiapkan ukuran wanita?" Lihatlah saat dia menggerutu bahkan terlihat sangat menggemaskan, ikatan disekitar pinggangnya terlihat sesak dan itu adalah sebuah keuntungan bagi Sehun karena dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk lekuk tubuh kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin dia berfikir kekasihku seorang wanita."

" _hrhhh~"_

"Apa kau sulit bernafas?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang wanita saat ini."

Hanya tertawa ringan, Sehun justru mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengingatkan Luhan "Kita sudah terlambat, ayo berangkat." Katanya menawarkan diri dan Luhan menggigit cemas bibirnya, dia ragu terlebih saat melihat dua pasang _sandal_ kayu yang juga merupakan sandal _khas_ orang Jepang saat memakai Yukata.

"Lu-…"

Jadilah Luhan menerima uluran tangan Sehun, walau sempat ragu karena sangat tidak nyaman pakaian yang dia kenakan, si lelaki cantik berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan kekasihnya dan menggenggam tangan kasar _khas_ dengan rasa panasnya untuk gugup berkata "Jangan lepaskan."

"Tidak akan."

Setelahnya mereka berdua keluar dari dalam rumah yang disewa Sehun secara khusus, saling menautkan jemari tangan dengan Yuta yang menunggu mereka dan tampak senada menggunakan Yukata hitam seperti milik Sehun.

"Syukurlah itu cocok untukmu." Yuta sebenarnya takjub karena Luhan terlihat sangat mempesona menggunakan Yukata merah bercorak bunga yang indah, hanya saja ketika matanya tak berkedip, Sehun masuk ke dalam pikirannya dan sengaja berteriak untuk memberi perintah

 _Berhenti menatap kekasihku!_

Pada akhirnya Yuta sedikit merasakan sengatan di pikirannya, jangan tanya siapa yang melakukannya karena sang pangeran pasti jawabannya, mau tak mau dia pun berkedip lalu menyampaikan permintaan maafnya pada Luhan "Awalnya kukira dia bersama seorang wanita, aku hanya asal memesan ukurannya, maafkan aku."

Luhan tidak terlihat marah tapi dia juga tidak terlalu menyukainya, jadi dia hanya tersenyum untuk menghargai Yuta seraya berkata "Tidak apa." Sebelum suara yang cukup besar terdengar dan letupan api berbentuk sangat indah sudah dimulai " _astaga…."_

"Mereka sudah memulainya." Yuta memberitahu dan mereka semua mendongak menatap langit, menikmati suara _khas_ dan banyak bentuk indah dari _fireworks_ yang tengah dinyalakan sementara mata rusa Luhan menatap berbinar seolah dirinya terhipnotis

" _indah sekali."_

Luhan mengagumi keindahannya, sebenarnya ini seperti mimpi bisa datang ke Negara lain tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang, terlebih dia datang bersama lelaki yang kini berstatus kekasihnya, _jika dia tanya apakah dirinya bahagia?_

Maka tegas Luhan mengatakan " _Ya!"_ dia sangat bahagia, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia hingga tanpa sadar dia melepas genggaman jemari tangan Sehun dan mulai mencari tempat dimana pemandangan festival kembang api itu bisa dilihatnya lebih dekat.

Dia setengah berlari menggunakan sandal kayu berbentuk seperti _bakiak_ itu dan _refleks_ Sehun berteriak "HATI-HATI LU!" walau terlambat karena Luhan sudah terjatuh, suara debuman jatuhnya cukup kencang dan Yuta bersumpah melihat darah di lututnya namun dalam sekejap hilang hingga membuat Indigo itu memekik " _Ba-_ Bagaimana bisa? Aku melihat darahnya dan kini menghilang?" tanyanya menuntut dan Sehun kehabisan kata untuk menjelaskan karena kini kekasihnya terlalu mencolok dengan kemampuannya menyembuhkan diri.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti."

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa-…"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, _kau dengar?"_

Diam-diam Sehun mengangkat satu tangannya, membuat gerakan lingkaran diikuti cahaya biru kasat mata yang kini menjadi perisai untuk Luhan "Jangan bertanya langsung pada Luhan, aku melarangnya."

" _Baiklah."_ Yuta menjawab dan mengajukan satu permintaan terakhir ketika melihat Sehun berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya " _Prince."_

"Ada apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan melindungiku dan seluruh Indigo yang ada di sekitarmu saat ini."

" _huh?"_

"Kami mempertaruhkan nyawa kami hanya untuk memenuhi panggilanmu, jadi bisakah kau berjanji untuk melindungi kami? Setidaknya lindungi keluargaku jika kau mendapat tanda Aeris datang mendekat."

"Mereka tidak bisa melukai kalian itu melanggar hukum."

"Dan menjawab panggilanmu adalah sebuah pelanggaran, ini bukan planet EXO."

Kini Sehun mengerti sepenuhnya, merupakan tindakan yang sedikit gegabah saat dia mengaktifkan _core_ miliknya untuk memangil Indigo terdekat yang berada di sekitarnya, pertama Johnny lalu Yuta dan keduanya tampak terlihat cemas dan Sehun baru mengetahui alasannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melindungi kalian." Katanya menenangkan dibalas senyum cerah wajah Yuta "Kau seperti yang mereka katakan, _prince,_ sekarang bersenang-senanglah aku akan pergi."

Tak menjawab Sehun hanya sekedar mengangguk, lalu tak lama Yuta berlari melewati kerumunan sementara disana Luhan terlihat sedang mengagumi banyak kembang api yang dinyalakan.

"Aku juga akan melindungimu." Ujarnya memastikan tak hanya Indigo di bumi tapi kekasihnya yang hingga saat ini masih belum diketahui darimana dia mendapatkan kemampuan yang hampir serupa dengan planet EXO namun sedikit berbahaya karena memiliki kemampuan lain yang terasa sangat berbahaya untuk Sehun.

Jadilah dia berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, masuk kedalam perisai yang dia buat untuk berdiri di samping Luhan "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya dan Luhan menoleh dengan mata berbinar "Sangat, ini sangat indah." Katanya memberitahu diiringi ucapan "Tapi akan lebih indah jika kau menghilangkan perisai ini."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang kekasih, mengagumi ketelitian Luhan dalam berinteraksi untuk bertanya "Kau tahu aku membuat perisai?"

"Aku tidak bersentuhan dengan orang disampingku, _apalagi?"_ tawanya sarkas namun tak lama dia menautkan jemarinya diatas jemari kasar Sehun yang terasa pas saat menggenggam tangannya "Tapi aku suka caramu." Bisiknya perlahan hingga membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas menyadari apapun tentang kekasihnya adalah hal yang sangat menggemaskan hingga ingin membuatnya mengenal Luhan lagi, lagi dan lebih banyak lagi.

" _whoaaa…"_

Ketakjuban Luhan terjadi saat kembang api itu membentuk bunga di langit, dia ingin bertepuk tapi tangan Sehun tak ingin melepasnya, jadilah dia hanya menatap tak berkedip cahaya api dilangit sementara lelaki disampingnya hanya sibuk menatap sosok mungil yang dalam sekejap mencuri hatinya, _seluruhnya mungkin,_ bahkan kehadiran dewi Artemis tidak pernah berhasil membuat Sehun menatap selama ini pada seseorang.

Jadilah mereka melewati diam memukau selama beberapa menit dengan dua pandangan berbeda, Luhan hanyut dalam indahnya kembang api yang sedang menyala diatas langit sementara Sehun hanyut pada kesempurnaan Luhan bahkan saat dirinya hanya menatap dari samping.

"Indah bukan?" Luhan bertanya tanpa melihat dan Sehun menjawab tanpa berkedip menatap Luhan " _hmhh…._ Indah, _terlalu indah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Temanmu sudah pulang?"

"Ya."

"Kapan?"

"Saat mereka menyalakan pertunjukannya beberapa saat tadi."

Terlihat berfikir, lelaki cantik yang kesulitan membuka Yukatanya itu mengangguk seraya bergumam "Baiklah, aku kira dia akan bermalam bersama kita." Katanya asal dan belum menemukan pola tali dari ujung Yukata yang sepertinya diikat kencang hingga dirinya kesulitan membuka pakaian tradisional tersebut.

"Aku tidak bermalam dengan orang asing."

"Tapi kau bilang dia temanmu."

"Ya memang-…."

Tiba-tiba Sehun, lelaki yang baru saja menghabiskan kencan pertama mereka dengan melihat festival kembang api tersebut datang mendekat, sengaja dia menarik pinggang yang lebih mungil hingga membuat Luhan menatap tegang karena demi apapun degup jantungnya sangat cepat dan jika terdengar akan sangat memalukan.

" _Sehun-…."_

"Tapi aku ingin berdua dengan kekasihku, jadi tidak ada teman untuk saat ini."

Rasanya seluruh tenaga Luhan terserap saat Sehun menatapnya tak berkedip, terlebih saat tangan kasar kekasihnya turun dari pundak hingga ke pinggangnya untuk menemukan dua ujung tali Yukata yang sedang kesulitan dia buka, tangan lihainya bekerja dibawah sana tanpa sementara matanya tetap mengunci mata Luhan hingga tiba-tiba si lelaki cantik merasakan sensasi dingin ketika tali Yukata yang dikenakannya terbuka, mengekspos seluruh tubuh polosnya yang kini hanya bersisa celana ketat hitam yang dikenakannya.

" _Jangan lihat-…"_

Buru-buru Luhan menutupi dadanya, mencegah dua mata memangsa Sehun menelanjanginya hingga yang lebih tampan dan jauh lebih tinggi darinya menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang entah mengapa seribu kali lebih membuat Luhan meremang takut daripada saat Sehun mengunci matanya seperti saat ini.

"Tidak apa sayang, pada akhirnya aku akan tetap melihat tubuhmu juga." Suara berat Sehun mendominasi, satu tangannya bertumpu pada tangan Luhan lalu menariknya ke bawah, memaksa Luhan untuk memperlihatkan tubuh halusnya yang membuat gairah Sehun semakin menjadi tatkala melihatnya.

"Kau cantik."

Dan lucunya kini Luhan membiarkan Sehun mengusap lembut wajahnya, jari telunjuknya bermain di bibirnya dan memaksanya terbuka, sesekali Luhan menghisap ketiga jari Sehun bergantian, membuatnya bertekstur basah hingga tangan kasar itu kian turun menuju bagian tubuhnya yang lain, menyetuh lehernya sensual, lalu semakin turun mengusap kasar namun dengan gerakan sensual pada dada Luhan

" _Sehun-…."_

" _sshh….relax."_

Sehun memimpin adegan intim mereka, memberi instruksi pada Luhan tentang sesuatu yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan Luhan, kedua mata mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain, kini gairah menyelimuti terutama untuk Luhan.

Usapan tangan Sehun didadanya berhasil membuat sesuatu dibawah sana merespon dengan cepat, tubuhnya meremang karena sentuhan sementara bibir Sehun terlihat sangat menggoda untuk dikecup dan dilumat, _ah, dia hampir gila,_ dan Sehun membuatnya semakin gila saat tangannya bermain dan memelintir dua tonjolan kecil miliknya.

" _haah~"_

Luhan tak kuasa berdiri tanpa sandaran, kini dua tangannya sudah memegang dada Sehun, meminta bantuan untuk berdiri sementara Sehun diam-diam tersenyum menyadari dia sudah setengah jalan menguasai gairah kekasihnya.

Dan sementara Luhan menyandarkan keningnya di dada Sehun, lelaki itu terus bermain di _nipple_ nya, kadang mengusap dengan telapak tangan, kadang membuat gerakan menggunting dan yang paling membuat Luhan bernafsu adalah saat kedua tangan nakal itu menarik sensual kedua tonjolan kecil miliknya.

" _Sehun, cukup….ini terlalu banyak."_ Ujarnya bergumam dan alih-alih menghentikan gerakannya, Sehun justru berbisik seraya menggigit cuping telinga Luhan "Aku menginginkanmu."

Seperti sihir yang tak ditolak akal sehat Luhan, lelaki cantik itu pun hanya membalas dengan deru nafas tersengal tanda tak kuasa lagi menahan sentuhan, jadilah dia mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun menjatuhkan kimono yang dikenakan hingga kini setengah tubuh polosnya dinikmati mata memangsa Sehun yang semakin membuat Luhan tak fokus dibuatnya.

"Sehun-…."

Tak membalas, lelaki tampan itu hanya sibuk mengeksplor tubuh setengah polos didepannya, tangannya yang awal berada di bahu kini semakin turun mengagumi kesempurnaan manusia bumi di depannya, semua tak terlewat dari tatapannya, hingga tanpa izin dari Luhan, Sehun mulai mengecup leher kekasihnya, membuat tubuh yang lebih mungil sedikit bergedik takut terlebih saat kecupannya berubah menjadi gigitan yang meninggalkan bekas keunguan disana.

" _ah~"_

Luhan pun mendesah, Sehun menyeringai mendengarnya, kenyataan bahwa sesuatu dibawah sana memberikan reaksi adalah yang paling menyenangkan, dia pun sengaja menggenggam kasar milik kekasihnya dan Luhan mengejang terkejut dibuatnya.

"Sehun-…."

"Fokus, aku belum mau membawamu ke tempat tidur."

Semburat merah terlihat di wajah Luhan, dia berusaha terbiasa dengan tangan kekasihnya yang sedang bermain dengan miliknya dibawah sana, walau masih terhalang celana hitam ketat yang digunakannya, Luhan bisa merasakan betapa panas tangan Sehun jika menggenggam miliknya dengan tangannya langsung, dia benar-benar dibuat gila lalu Sehun berbisik

"Lakukan hal yang sama padaku."

Luhan yang sedang menikmati pijatan kasar di penisnya mengangguk, dia mulai melepas tali kimono yang digunakan Sehun, melepasnya dan menjatuhkannya kebawah hingga lelaki perkasa didepannya juga berada dalam keadaan sama dengannya, setengah telanjang dengan kondisi yang sangat berbeda.

Sehun memiliki beberapa lipatan eksotis di _abs-_ nya, sementara Luhan rata walau hobinya adalah olahraga, lalu saat tangan mungilnya memegang bahu Sehun terasa otot kencang yang bisa melindungi siapa saja, berbeda lagi dengan miliknya yang jika disenggol sekali akan segera terjatuh karena lemah.

Semua hal itu membuat Luhan merasa malu, dia sangat berbeda dengan Sehun, tekstur tubuh Sehun tidak sama dengan pria kebanyakan yang sering dilihatnya saat berganti pakaian olahraga di sekolah, Sehun memiliki sesuatu yang seperti berkilauan di tubuhnya hingga membuat Luhan menyadari satu hal saat membelai tubuh perkasa didepannya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya menyadari ada sebuah symbol yang terlihat samar di dada kekasihnya, awalnya tidak terlihat tapi setelah dia bertanya tanda itu menjadi jelas, sebuah tanda berbentuk segi lima dengan gambar lima elemen yang terdapat disana, Luhan memperhatikan dengan jelas, dia seperti melihat tanda ini, _tapi dimana?_ Hingga tanpa sadar dia bertanya "Bukankah ini sebuah tanda?"

" _eoh…_ Di tempatku berasal kami semua memiliki tanda ini."

"Dengan kelima element ini?"

"Tidak, hanya beberapa yang memiliki element ini."

" _beberapa?"_

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan, dirinya lebih memilih untuk mengusap wajah lembut kekasihnya seraya berkata "Ditempatku semua memiliki tanda yang dinamakan tanda kelahiran, tapi hanya beberapa yang memiliki lima element ini di tubuh mereka, aku salah satunya." Katanya membelai wajah Luhan sensual, Sehun kembali mengecupi tubuh Luhan, satu tangannya menelusup ke balik tengkuk Luhan dan bisa merasakan tanda kasar disana, dan saat hendak melihat, Luhan tiba-tiba merangkulkan lengan di lehernya, berjinjit dan mencium kasar bibirnya.

Sehun terbuai karena kekasihnya yang agresif, keduanya kini saling menjulurkan lidah dan bertukar saliva disela ciuman mereka yang begitu _intens_ dan memabukkan, tangan Sehun kemudian _refleks_ memegang pinggang Luhan.

Lagi-lagi dia merasakan kasar di tubuh kekasihnya, dia meliriknya sekilas dan melihat bekas luka disana, Sehun menyadari sesuatu, beranggapan bahwa luka di sekitar pinggang Luhan terlihat seperti goresan bowie, _belati yang bisa memancing monster dari Allergo keluar menguasai,_ tapi bagaimana mungkin? _Pikirnya,_ hingga dia melupakan sejenak rasa ingin tahunya, berniat untuk menanyakan bekas luka itu pada Luhan nanti, _setelah mereka_ berbagi cinta, semua ini sangat memabukkan terlebih ketika suara Luhan mendesah disela ciuman kasar mereka, lelaki mungil itu juga mendorong tubuhnya, terus mendorong hingga membuat Sehun tak sabar dan mengambil alih tubuhnya, digendongnya _bridal_ tubuh Luhan dan tanpa ragu Sehun membaringkan kekasihnya di tempat tidur.

Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan terkejut, dia pun menutupi lagi tubuh polosnya karena saat ini Sehun berada diatasnya, sedang membelai kasar tubuhnya lagi hingga satu gerakan cepat dia melepas pakaian terakhir yang menutupi bagiat ter-intim milik Luhan.

Luhan terbuai dengan cara Sehun membuatnya tanpa sehelai pakaian, dia juga memuja _skill_ kekasihnya yang pandai mencari titik nikmat hingga membuatnya terlena dan menginginkan lagi, lagi dan lebih dari apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" Sehun bertanya, memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam bibir Luhan dan dihisap kasar oleh kekasihnya, bergantian dengan dua jemari lainnya hingga Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Ini pertama untukku." Derunya mendesah saat Sehun menjauhkan jemari tangannya, dan seolah puas dengan jawaban Luhan, Sehun menyeringai, dia pun segera mengecupi lagi seluruh tubuh Luhan, leher, dada, dengan kedua tangan yang diam-diam melebarkan kedua paha kekasihnya.

Sehun menyiapkan Luhan dengan baik, memasukkan jemarinya yang basah dan mencari dimana lubang kecil itu berada, dengan kedua matanya dia bisa melihat Luhan merintih kesakitan namun berakhir mendesah dan membuatnya gila karena tak sabar mengambil kekasihnya.

Jadilah dia kembali menindih Luhan, melepas seluruh pakaiannya dengan cepat dan memposisikan penisnya tepat didepan _hole_ Luhan yang sudah disiapkannya, dia terus mencium bibir Luhan untuk menenangkan sebelum beralih ke telinga Luhan, menggigitnya lalu berbisik "Aku akan melakukannya."

Luhan dibuat tegang karena ucapan Sehun, tapi lelakinya tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya tenang, dia terus memaksakan sesuatu masuk dibagian bawahnya sementara bibirnya tak henti melumat kasar hingga satu hentakan terakhir Luhan memekik dalam ciuman Sehun disertai air mata yang mengalir karena rasa sakit yang tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya.

" _akh~Hrrghhhh~"_

Dia berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, tapi Sehun menekannya semakin kuat, lelaki itu terus menyerangnya dengan ciuman dan sentuhan di bagian sensitive miliknya, dia berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit tapi pinggulnya mulai bergerak keluar masuk dan Luhan merasa dirinya tercabik karena rasa sakit berulang saat milik Sehun masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

" _Sehun—akh~_ Sehunna."

Luhan masih belum terbiasa karena dirinya terasa sangat penuh dan sesak, terlebih saat Sehun menghentaknya semakin kuat seolah mencari sesuatu, Luhan ingin berteriak marah tapi disaat bersamaan Sehun mendorong masuk dan mengenai satu titik yang membuat Luhan mengejang hingga kakinya berjengit karena rasa nikmat.

Kedua nafas mereka memburu hebat dan Sehun akhirnya membiarkan Luhan beristirahat sejenak seraya berbisik "Aku menemukannya." Katanya berbaik hati membiarkan Luhan beristirahat sebelum menyerangnya lagi dan lagi

Membuat _refleks_ tangan Luhan mencakar dada dan pundak Sehun seolah menyerahkan segalanya pada sang kekasih, dia bahkan tak lagi merintih kesakitan, semua itu terganti dengan rasa nikmat yang baru kali pertama dirasakan, Luhan membiarkan Sehun terus bergerak diatasnya hingga satu hentakan terakhir Sehun berhasil membuat seluruh pandangannya berwarna putih bersamaan dengan kenikmatan yang datang menjemputnya.

" _Sehun~akh-…."_

Dan suaranya samar bersahutan dengan geraman tertahan Sehun saat mencapai nikmatnya dan mengeluarkan seluruhnya didalam tubuh Luhan, nafas mereka kini bersahutan dengan deru yang menaik-turunkan dada mereka, tak ada yang berbicara sampai Sehun menyatukan kening mereka dan mengecup hidung Luhan untuk berkata "Jadilah milikku selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu_

.

"Bagaimana? Apa kabar kakakku di dalam sana?"

"Kakakmu masih berusaha sekuat tenaga keluar dari mantra yang dibuat ayahmu."

" _haha, bodoh,_ dia harusnya tahu itu hanya menghabiskan kekuatannya, lalu bagaimana dengan monster itu" tanyanya penasaran dan Seokjin, kaki tangan ayahnya yang ditugaskan melayaninya mulai hari ini berkata "Mereka menemukannya."

Yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan adalah Ravi, adik kandung Kai yang sedang merayakan bahagianya karena sang ayah membuat keputusan tepat dengan memenjarakan kakaknya di penjara keluarga, dia kini juga diberi kepercayaan untuk memburu langsung keturunan putra Ratu Ailee yang tak lain adalah kakak tirinya.

Dan jangan katakan dirinya seribu kali lebih cerdik dari sang kakak, jika menemukan kakak tirinya tidak bisa dilakukan karena lihatlah, hanya dalam hitungan hari dia bisa menemukan monster yang tak lain adalah kakak tirinya "Dimana monster itu?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

Ravi menyeringai lagi, lalu memberi perintah "Bagus, lakukan sesuai dengan perintahku, hubungi Max dan katakan padanya untuk membawa monster itu hidup-hidup, _ke hadapanku."_

Seokjin mengangguk, dia tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun dan hanya membungkuk sebagai persetujuan "Baik, tuan muda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

Bohong jika malam tadi bukan menjadi malam terbaik sang pangeran selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, malam dimana pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meng- _claim_ Luhan sebagai pasangan hidupnya, semua terjadi begitu cepat, begitu membahagiakan disertai rasa panas di hatinya, namun semakin dia menyadari, Sehun tahu rasa panas itu bukan karena dia bahagia melainkan tanda lahirnya sebagai bangsa EXO sedang memberikan sinyal bahwa sesuatu terjadi, dia kemudian membuka mata, bertanya-tanya dimana Luhan karena kekasihnya sudah tidak berada di tempat tidur.

"Lu— _argh~"_

Namun rasa sakit ditanda lahirnya semakin kuat, Sehun menyingkap selimut dan melihat bahwa _core EXO_ miliknya berwarna merah tanda seseorang memanggilnya dalam keadaan terdesak, jadilah dia memakai seluruh pakaiannya dengan cepat sebelum menyadari bahwa satu-satunya yang bisa memberi sinyal padanya saat di bumi hanya kaum Indigo, _Yuta._

"Luhan." Dia terus memanggil kekasihnya, tak ada jawaban, lalu dia menuruni tangga lantai dua dan rumah yang disewa terlihat sangat sepi, dia terus mencari hingga membuat keputusan mungkin kekasihnya sedang bersenang-senang dan akan segera kembali setelah bertemu dengan Yuta.

Jadi wajar jika tujuan Sehun adalah pintu utama rumah, dia berniat segera kembali setelah memastikan Yuta baik-baik saja, namun saat tangannya memegang _knop_ pintu seseorang memegang lengannya hingga membuat Sehun menoleh dan menemukan Luhan disana, terlihat berkeringat dan pucat entah karena apa.

"Jangan pergi." Pintanya terengah, kekasihnya seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu namun Sehun tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang membuat Luhan ketakutan seperti ini "Sayang, aku hanya sebentar."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Katanya lagi, dia semakin mencengkram kuat lengan Sehun dan sialnya Sehun semakin merasa tanda di dadanya terbakar karena sinyal yang diberikan terlalu kuat untuk diatasi, jadilah dia berusaha tenang tanpa harus membuat Luhan mencemaskannya untuk menenangkan "Aku akan segera kembali, _hmh?"_

"Sehun-…."

"Tunggulah disini."

Setelahnya Sehun bergegas keluar dari rumahnya, dia menghampiri keberadaan Yuta sesuai dengan instruksi kali pertama saat mereka bertemu, sebagai seorang pangeran dirinya sudah berjanji akan melindungi Yuta dan kaumnya, jadi wajar jika Sehun mulai fokus mencari walau sedikit bertanya karena rasa sakit di dadanya berkurang dan tak sekuat saat dia berada di rumah.

" _PRINCE!"_

Dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Yuta berlari kearahnya, terlihat baik-baik saja walau raut cemas juga terlihat di raut wajahnya "Yuta? Kau disini?"

" _eoh,_ Aku merasakan panggilanmu _prince,_ apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Panggilanku?"

Buru-buru Yuta memperlihatkan sebuah giok khas milik Indigo untuk berkoneksi dengan Planet EXO, dan jika seseorang pemilik _core_ dari EXO memanggil atau meminta bantuan giok itu akan berwarna menjadi merah dan saat ini Yuta sedang menunjukkan perubahan warna hijau menjadi merah dari giok yang sering disebut dengan _Mile_ pemberian bangsa EXO pada Indigo di bumi.

"Aku menggantungnya di kamar saat kau memanggilku, apa yang terjadi?"

Tak menjawab, Sehun justru bertanya "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya frustasi, berusaha menyadari ada yang salah dari keadaan saat ini hingga Yuta bertanya "Dimana kekasihmu?"

Sehun diam seribu bahasa saat Luhan ditanyakan, tiba-tiba hatinya menghimpit sakit saat mengingat bayang ketakutan wajah Luhan beberapa saat tadi, Sehun tidak berani menoleh ke arah rumah yang disewanya bersama Luhan, tidak berani mengakui bahwa tanda lahirnya yang terasa panas terjadi karena seseorang memanggilnya dalam jarak dekat, terlalu dekat, dan satu-satunya orang yang dekat bersamanya hanya, _Luhan._

" _tidak-…._ Itu bukan Luhan."

Sehun mengelak, tapi langkah kakinya kembali berjalan ke rumah tempat kekasihnya berada, tiba-tiba ucapan Luhan yang memintanya agar tidak pergi menjadi beban dalam hatinya, Sehun sedang berdoa kuat-kuat agar pikirannya salah, memohon agar Luhan masih ada disana, sedang menunggunya dan tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya.

" _kumohon-…_ Kumohon—"

.

.

.

.

 _PRANG!_

Tepat setelah kepergian Sehun, beberapa orang datang memecahkan jendela kaca dan mendobrak kasar pintu rumah yang disewa kekasihnya, Luhan tahu mereka bukan orang biasa karena bahkan menyerangnya dalam mimpi.

"MONSTER KECIL KAU DIMANA?"

Dan alasan mengapa dirinya terbangun lebih dulu adalah karena dirinya berkali-kali dibawa ke tempat gelap dibawah alam sadarnya, seseorang menariknya disaat tidur, ini seperti kejadian tiga tahun lalu saat kali pertama dirinya diserang di dalam mimpi.

Namun tidak seperti tiga tahun lalu, kali ini kekuatan yang menyeretnya ke alam bawah sadar cukup kuat, Luhan hampir tidak bisa kembali jika tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan yang mencoba membawanya entah kemana.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA BERSEMBUNYI!"

" _arghh-…."_

Rasanya menyakitkan terlebih saat tanda di belakang tengkuknya terasa panas seolah mengaktifkan sesuatu dan memberi sinyal entah pada siapa, semua terasa menyakitkan dan hampir membuatnya menyerah, beruntung suara Sehun terdengar dan membawanya kembali ke sebuah ruangan gelap di salah satu rumah yang mereka sewa.

Saat itu terjadi dia melihat Sehun hendak pergi, berniat untuk memintanya tinggal tetapi sesuatu mendesak juga terjadi pada Sehun, jadilah dirinya ditinggal seorang diri hingga dan sekumpulan pria berjubah hitam itu datang dan menemuinya di dunia nyata.

"KELUARLAH! ATAU SESEORANG AKAN MATI KARENAMU!"

Luhan sedang bersembunyi di lantai dua, membuat perisainya sendiri namun sepertinya percuma karena langkah kaki itu mendekatinya seolah bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya, dan keuntungan Sehun pergi adalah dirinya tidak perlu menunjukkan diri seperti tiga tahun lalu, saat Taeyong terluka dan Yoon hampir meregang nyawa karena melindunginya.

 _Ya,_ setidaknya dia bisa lebih tenang menghadapi orang-orang yang menemukannya bahkan saat dirinya tidak berada di hutan, dia tidak perlu berubah menjadi hal yang tidak diinginkannya lagi, dia hanya perlu bersembunyi dengan perisainya sampai lagi-lagi cahaya merah terlihat dan menghancurkan semua benda di lantai dua.

" _tidak…."_

Luhan berusaha menangani rasa takutnya dengan bersembunyi, dia tidak ingin dipaksa berubah wujud lagi seperti tiga tahun lalu, itu sangat menyakitkan, sangat menakutkan dan sepertinya terlambat karena tiba-tiba seseorang berjongkok didepannya seraya menyeringai

" _got you….lil monster…"_

Luhan terkejut, dia kehilangan kendali atas perisainya dan dibiarkan bertemu secara langsung oleh lelaki dengan luka bakar di wajahnya, dia terlihat mengerikan dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah belati kecil yang sangat ditakuti Yoon dan Elena saat melihatnya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, hanya dengarkan aku dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

" _diam—_ "

Luhan berangsur menjauh tetapi lelaki mengerikan itu semakin mendekat padanya, hal itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan dan tanpa sadar mengayunkan tangannya seraya berteriak "JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Cahaya merah pun terlihat, membuat lelaki mengerikan itu terpental cukup jauh dan Luhan cukup terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi, ini hal baru untuknya, begitupula lelaki yang sedang berusaha menangkapnya, sekilas ada raut ketakutan di wajah pemburu itu hingga membuatnya berteriak "TANGKAP MONSTER INI SEGERA!"

Setelahnya semua terjadi dengan cepat, mereka bisa berpindah tempat karena dua yang lain sudah berada di belakang Luhan, tapi tak seperti lelaki dengan luka bakar di wajahnya, kedua yang lain mendekati Luhan dalam diam dan

 _Sret…._

Tengkuk dan lengannya digores dalam, seketika darah keluar membanjiri namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, luka ditubuhnya tidak langsung menutup dan Luhan bisa merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhnya.

" _argh—AARGGHHH"_

Terakhir yang dirasakan Luhan sesuatu seperti ingin mengambil alih tubuhnya, bagian kirinya sudah menunjukkan perubahan bentuk dengan warna matanya yang samar kini berwarna merah, ini bukan kali pertama Luhan merasakan hal mengerikan ini, sebelumnya dia akan segera berubah menjadi monster mengerikan dengan satu goresan kecil, tapi entah mengapa kali ini dia bisa menahannya sedikit lebih lama dan ketiga orang didepannya mulai berteriak panik

"TANCAPKAN BOWIE PADANYA! SEKARANG!"

" _bowie?"_

Luhan mengingat nama benda itu, yang selalu dikatakan Yoon agar mereka menjauhi benda mengerikan itu, hal itu membuat Luhan memaksakan diri pergi sebelum membuat kehancuran lebih banyak, jadilah dia terhuyung, berusaha melewati tiga orang sialan yang membuatnya kesakitan dan melihat salah satu dari mereka mendekat dengan belati itu ditangannya.

" _jangan lagi-….._ JANGAN LAGI!" Teriaknya, Luhan mengeluarkan lagi cahaya merah dari tangannya, mereka menyerang bergantian hingga satu tangannya ditarik dan

 _Slash~_

Luhan merasa mual karena sekelilingnya berputar, hal terakhir yang diingat mereka berada di ruang kamar namun kini dirinya sudah dibawa ke tempat gelap lagi, ini seperti di mimpi sebelumnya, tempat ini adalah hutan yang dikelilingi dengan aura jahat, dan saat dia membiasakan diri sesuatu menggoresnya lagi hingga membuat Luhan berteriak kesakitan

 _ARGGHHHH!_

Di tempat yang sama di belakang tengkuknya, Luhan bisa merasakan darahnya semakin deras, hal yang membuatnya bisa bertahan hanya dua, _menyembuhkan diri atau membiarkan wujudnya yang lain menguasai,_ namun pilihan pertama tak bisa dilakukan, jadilah sesuatu dalam dirinya terus memaksa keluar namun Luhan menahan sekuat tenaga dan berusaha berlari sejauh mungkin diiringi tawa mengerikan di setiap langkah saat dirinya berlari

 _HAHAAHA MENYERAHLAH PADA KAMI! KAU TERLAHIR SEBAGAI MONSTER DAN MATILAH SEBAGAI MONSTER YANG MELAYANI KAMI_

"DIAM!— _HARRGHH~"_

Satu kilatan cahaya merah membuat Luhan tersungkur, pandangannya mulai samar dikuasai rasa panas didalam tubuh, dia tidak tahu akan bertahan sejauh apa menahan mahluk lain yang hidup didalam tubuhnya, _dia kesakitan,_ dia ketakutan dan dia membutuhkan kedua pengasuhnya hingga membuat Luhan bergumam putus asa

" _yoon, elena—siapapun, tolong aku-…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"LUHAN!"

Sehun membeku di tempatnya tatkala melihat rumah yang disewanya bersama Luhan hancur berantakan, seluruh benda di ruangan ini terpecah dan berserakan, perasaannya cukup kacau hingga tanpa sadar mengeluarkan pedangnya, berjaga-jaga dan mencari Luhan yang tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

"LUHAAAN!"

" _prince…"_

"CARI LUHAN!"

Yuta mengangguk, berlari ke lantai dua sementara Sehun terus menyusuri ruangan yang dibuat hancur dalam kedipan mata, hatinya sakit tak berani membayangkan siapa yang menyerang Luhan, bertanya-tanya apakah tanda lahirnya yang terasa panas terjadi karena Luhan yang memanggil, _tapi bagaimana bisa?_ Hanya bangsa EXO yang bisa mengaktifkan _core_ dalam keadaan terdesak, meminta bantuan pada siapapun yang bisa melindungi mereka saat mereka dalam bahaya.

 _Hanya bangsa EXO,_ dan Luhan bukan salah satunya "Luhan bukan—" Sehun berhenti berfikir panjang, dia mengambil satu pengecualian _jika kekasihnya memang berasal dari Planet EXO,_ hal pintas yang terlintas dibenak Sehun yang kini berusaha dihilangkannya namun gagal karena disaat yang sama Yuta berteriak membawa sesuatu di tangannya

"PRINCE!"

"Apa?" tanyanya cemas, dan Indigo itu menunjukkan sebuah belati dilumuri darah yang bisa memancing wujud _gigant_ seorang Allergo, belati yang ditakuti oleh bangsa Allergo dan diketahui Sehun sebagai "Bowie?"

" _eoh…_ Ini ada di kamarmu."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa benda itu ada disini? Tidak ada Allergo yang tinggal— _"_ nafas Sehun terhimpit lagi, semuanya seolah menjawab tentang pertanyaan darimana Luhan bisa memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan luka, bisa membuat perisai, mengapa auranya terasa familiar dan mengapa Luhan memiliki bekas luka Bowie di sekitar pinggangnya saat malam tadi mereka bercinta.

Sehun enggan mengakui, dia juga tidak ingin menebak lebih jauh karena keinginannya hanya satu saat ini, _menemukan Luhan, kekasihnya._

"Luhan."

"Prince!"

" _Aku harus menemukanmu, aku akan menemukanmu sayang."_

"Prince kemana kau akan pergi?"

Sehun berlari ke tempat dimana portal membawanya sampai ke Jepang, menoleh pada Yuta lalu memperingatkan "Aku akan mengaktifkan kekuatan _core,_ bersiaplah."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukannya, itu melanggar peraturan!"

Dan ketika Yuta memperingatkan Sehun dengan senang hati mengacuhkan, dia tahu resiko yang harus ditanggungnya kelak, tapi katakan dia tidak memiliki pilihan karena dia harus menemukan Luhan

"Pergilah!"

 _Slash~_

Sehun mengeluarkan pedangnya, membuat lingkaran dengan senjata terkuat yang dimilikinya untuk tiba-tiba menancapkan pedang tersebut kedalam tanah hingga membuat gemuruh terjadi secara mendadak.

Pedangnya yang tertancap kini mengeluarkan sinar biru yang jika disentuh oleh Sehun akan terkoneksi pada _core_ miliknya yang aktif, dia sudah tercatat sebagai salah satu yang terkuat di EXO, dia akan melindungi planetnya, bangsanya, segala yang berarti terutama cintanya, jadi keraguan itu dihilangkannya, tekadnya bulat untuk menemukan Luhan dan tanpa keraguan Sehun mendekati pedangnya, menggenggamnya erat diiringi teriakan memilukan saat tangannya dan pedang akan terkoneksi pada _core_ yang kini bisa merasakan gemuruh dari salah satu element kehidupan yang dikuasain Sehun.

 _AAARGHHHHH~_

"PRINCE!"

Sehun memutar pedangnya, kini kekuatan inti _core_ nya aktif dan membuatnya terkalahkan, matanya menunjukkan cahaya biru dikelilingi kekuatan tak tertandingi hingga membuat pagi yang cerah ini menjadi gelap gulita, kekuatan ini terlalu besar untuk ditanggungnya seorang diri, mungkin jika diteruskan Sehun akan mati karena energi berlebihnya, dia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama hingga terlihat satu bulatan hitam yang diketahui Yuta sebagai portal kini terbuka dan membuat Indigo tersebut berteriak

"HENTIKAN PRINCE KAU BISA MATI!"

Sehun memang akan mati jika terlalu lama menyatukan inti _core_ dengan kekuatan besar ini sendirian, dan semua itu diabaikan Sehun karena dia harus fokus dan memberi perintah pada seluruh penduduk EXO yang berada di bumi "SIAPAPUN EXO YANG MERASAKAN KEKUATAN INI, _BERLUTUT!"_

Suara gemuruh terdengar, perintahnya bekerja karena Sehun bisa merasakan seluruh energi dari seorang EXO yang berada di bumi, dia bahkan bisa merasakan energi adiknya, Yifan dan bahkan Chanyeol, mengabaikan hal terakhir akan kedatangan pangeran Allergo itu, dia juga merasakan beberapa energi asing yang mengganggunya.

Hal itu membuatnya ragu, namun jika dia ingin sampai pada Luhan terpaksa dia harus memperjelas perintahnya "Luhan-EXO—" Lalu matanya terpejam, berharap dugannya salah namun dia tetap berteriak "ALLERGO!"

Yuta terjatuh karena cahaya yang dibuat Sehun terlalu menyilaukan, terakhir saat matanya terbuka, pagi kembali cerah namun Sehun, _dia menghilang entah kemana._

"PRINCE!"

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu_

 _._

"L, sebenarnya dimana tempat putra Ailee tinggal? Kau yakin dia tinggal di dalam hutan?"

"Diamlah."

"Kenapa kau terus menyuruhku diam?"

"Karena kau menggangguku."

" _oh ayolah!"_

Jelas sang putra mahkota menggerutu, seluruh kakinya hampir mati rasa tapi Myungsoo memintanya terus berjalan tanpa henti, sejujurnya dia hanya bisa merasakan kemarahan di setiap ucapan yang keluar dari Myungsoo, lalu dia memutuskan diam sampai suara gemuruh terdengar dan hutan yang cerah ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap mencekam

 _DUAR~_

Sontak hal itu membuat Myungsoo mengeluarkan pedang sementara Jaehyun membuat perisai untuk mereka berdua, keduanya juga terlihat waspada terutama Myungsoo yang bertanya curiga "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _aku—_ aku tidak tahu apapun."

Detik berikutnya kepala mereka berdua terasa pusing, lalu samar keduanya mendengar perintah

"SIAPAPUN EXO YANG MERASAKAN KEKUATAN INI, _BERLUTUT!"_

Dan mereka pun berlutut, lemas, seolah kekuatan mereka terserap, Jaehyun kehilangan perisainya, Myungsoo kehilangan pedangnya, seluruh energi mereka terserap entah karena apa tapi Myungsoo mengetahui ini sebagai " _Kakakmu, dia mengaktifkan inti core."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di lain tempat_

 _._

Terlihat Yifan yang berwajah gusar berjalalan bersampingan dengan Kyungsoo si pendiam yang ingin banyak berbicara, keduanya bahkan sudah banyak beragurmen karena Kyungsoo membiarkan Jaehyun pergi bersama Myungsoo sementara mereka masih harus mencari Sehun dalam rasa cemas.

" _Bagaimana jika Ratu tahu putranya berjalan dengan seorang monster."_ Dia menggerutu dan Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya "Kau bahkan lebih tahu bahwa ratu tidak pernah menganggap Allergo sebagai monster."

" _terserahlah…._ Kita harus segera menemukan Sehun lalu membawa Jaehyun bersama kita, aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak itu berkeliaran dengan monster."

"Kau terlalu protektif pada dua bersaudara itu Yifan."

"Aku serius Kyung!"

"Oke, baiklah, tapi dimana kita akan mulai mencari?"

"Aku akan menghubungi beberapa Indigo sementara kau mencari informasi di keramaian, jangan sampai terluka, aktifkan tandamu dan kita akan berkumpul disini, dengar?"

Tak terlalu mendengarkan Kyungsoo hanya menjawab asal "Baiklah."

Setelahnya mereka berdua pergi berlawanan arah, Yifan ke sisi kanan sementara Kyungsoo mengambil sisi kiri, keduanya berniat menyelesaikan segera tugas mereka dan kembali pulang sebelum

 _DUAR!_

Untuk satu alasan mengerikan, pagi di tempat ini berubah menjadi gelap gulita, gemuruh yang terdengar membuat baik Yifan dan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan senjata mereka berjaga-jaga, keduanya pun menoleh, bertanya-tanya sampai kepala mereka dibuat sakit mendengar perintah

SIAPAPUN EXO YANG MERASAKAN KEKUATAN INI, _BERLUTUT!_

Senjata mereka menghilang, Kyungsoo lebih dulu berlutut sementara Yifan yang merupakan setengah Indigo masih bisa menahannya beberapa saat hingga dia merasakan setengah energinya terserap, di sela rasa sakit kepalanya, Yifan sempat mengambil salah satu energi dan melihat Sehun di bayangannya.

"Yifan apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo ketakutan, dan Yifan menjawabnya singkat "Ini Sehun, dia mengaktifkan inti core- _miliknya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Disaat yang bersamaan terlihat kilatan cahaya yang mengantar seorang pangeran Allergo diikuti oleh pengawalnya yang lain memasuki bumi, keduanya segera mencari dimana keberadaan panglima perang mereka, mengikuti tanda Allergo yang dimilikinya, tangan kedua sang pangeran berkata memberitahu "Myungsoo tidak jauh dari tempat ini, _prince."_

Menunjukkan lesung pipi dengan seringai menyertai di wajahnya, Chanyeol hanya menjawab "Jangan menyerang hingga aku tahu siapa putra Ailee."

"Baik, _prince."_

Keduanya pun bergegas mengikuti tanda kerajaan Allergo yang diberikan pada Myungsoo, mereka lebih cepat sampai ke bumi karena Chanyeol melakukan _jump_ secara langsung, kecepatannya berbeda dengan menggunakan portal, jadi wajar jika dia terlihat baik-baik saja karena tidak perlu melalui perjalanan yang membuat sakit kepalanya.

"Kemana arahnya?"

"Dia masih berjalan lurus-…."

Ucapan kaki tangannya yang lain tiba-tiba terhenti, hal itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Guan Lin, _orang kepercayaannya,_ tiba-tiba berlutut dan wajahnya pucat seolah energinya diserap "Guan! Ada apa denganmu-…."

Barulah Chanyeol menyadari apa yang terjadi, suasana di sekitarnya menjadi gelap dan tak lama sesuatu memaksanya ikut berlutut, reaksinya baru terjadi setelah Guan berlutut tanpa alasan, sesuatu seperti menyerap energinya dan Chanyeol tahu seseorang sedang menggunakan inti _core_ dan orang itu pastilah Sehun karena hanya petinggi kerajaan yang bisa dan mampu menggunakan kekuatan dari _core_ EXO milik mereka.

" _prince…ada apa?"_

" _seseorang…_ Seseorang mengaktifkan inti _core."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kembali pada perintah Sehun, saat dia memfokuskan untuk mencari seorang EXO di bumi, dia fokus pada Luhan, seorang Allergo yang kini sedang berjuang dengan hidupnya karena sedang bertarung menahan sisi lainnya, lelaki mungil itu sudah kehabisan hampir seluruh energi manusia miliknya.

Dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka, tidak pula bisa berlari di tempat para penyihir itu membawanya, lagipula ini terlalu gelap dan cahaya merah terus tertuju seolah mengejeknya yang sekarat dan dalam kondisi kritis.

"MENYERAHLAH! KAMI AKAN MENGELUARKANMU DARISINI SETELAH KAU BERUBAH MENJADI MONSTER."

" _diam-…."_

Luhan terus mendengar suara tanpa wujud, dia juga berusaha membuat perisai namun gagal karena energinya terkuras habis, walau percuma yang dilakukannya kini hanya berlari, terus berlari hingga tiba-tiba semua berputar, kepalanya sakit dan tanda di belakang tengkuknya terasa panas seolah mendengar perintah

SIAPAPUN EXO YANG MERASAKAN KEKUATAN INI, _BERLUTUT!_

Tiba-tiba Luhan terjatuh, _berlutut,_ kakinya tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk berlari, energinya yang habis seolah terserap tanpa sisa, suara yang memerintahkannya terdengar familiar namun disaat yang sama tanda di belakang tengkuknya seolah terbakar karena seseorang menginginkannya bersamaan dengan langkah kaki mendekat diiringi tawa mengerikan.

" _kenapa?_ Tidak bisa berlari lagi-…"

" _hrrhhggh~"_

Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, _bukan dia menyerah,_ dia akan menjawab jika tanda dibelakang tengkuknya tidak terasa membakar, dia bahkan berniat untuk bertahan walau harus mati saat dia berusaha, dia hanya tidak ingin mati dalam wujud mengerikan yang sering diceritakan Yoon padanya, dia ingin menjadi dirinya, bahkan jika mati dia harus menjadi Luhan, _hanya Luhan._

"Tamat riwayatmu sebagai manusia, setelah ini, kau hanya akan menjadi monster mengerikan yang melayani kami."

Tapi sayang ketiga penyihir keji didepannya tak berbaik hati membiarkannya mati dalam wujud manusia, mereka bersamaan memegang belati mengerikan itu dan hendak memancing keluar wujud monsternya dengan menggores tubuhnya bersamaan, membiarkan luka terus membuka hingga memancing sisi yang lain dalam dirinya murka dan menguasai.

"Lakukan bersamaan."

Luhan bisa mendengar perintah yang diberikan, membuatnya tertunduk karena tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, dia hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati sementara satu dari mereka berteriak

" _SEKARANG!"_

" _argh-…."_

Satu belati itu berhasil menghujam perutnya, Luhan tersungkur ditanah dengan luka yang menggores dalam tubuhnya, tak ada darah yang mengucur keluar, hanya rasa panas yang begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat si pemilik tubuh menggeliat sesekali mengejang kesakitan.

" _HAHAHAHA~"_

Suara tawa keji itu semakin memancing sosok lain di tubuh Luhan murka dan menggeram marah, hal yang nyaris tak bisa lagi ditahan Luhan jika satu goresan lagi mengenai tubuhnya, _satu goresan lagi,_ dia akan menjadi monster tiga tahun lalu, dan untuk mencegahnya Luhan harus dalam keadaan sadar walau setengah tubuh bagian kirinya mulai menunjukkan perubahan mengerikan.

Luhan menyadari bahwa mahluk didalam tubuhnya akan segera menguasai, hal yang tidak diinginkan Luhan mungkin akan segera terjadi terlebih saat dua dari mereka mengarahkan belati itu ke leher Luhan, _Luhan meringis, memohon,_ dia tidak ingin berubah menjadi monster namun sepertinya percuma saat satu dari mereka berteriak

"HABISI WUJUD MANUSIANYA SEKARANG!"

" _andwae-…"_

Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah mereka menggores tubuhnya lagi seperti hewan buas, _entahlah,_ dia ingin bertahan lebih lama tapi hal itu tak mungkin terjadi, terlebih saat tubuhnya di tendang dan disudutkan ke salah satu pohon besar sementara yang lain mendekatinya seraya berteriak

"MATILAH KAU!"

" _eoh,_ kalian benar, _matilah aku."_

Luhan memejamkan pasrah matanya, hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang akan mati sebagai wujud monster mengerikan seperti yang dialami mendiang ibunya, _ah,_ setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Yoon, Luhan tidak pernah tahu rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan seperti ini, jadilah dia hanya tersenyum lirih hingga tanpa sadar untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, bibirnya mengatakan

" _eomma….mari bertemu untuk kali pertama, aku menunggumu."_

Setelahnya hanya ada kilatan cahaya menyilaukan, Luhan tidak tahu apakah rasa goresan kali ini tidak sakit atau dirinya sudah tidak berwujud manusia, _entahlah,_ seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa karena mungkin dia memang sudah mati, _itu yang ada di pikirannya,_ sampai suara teriakan terdengar memanggil namanya, menariknya dari jurang kematian untuk membuatnya sadar, setidaknya membuka mata

"LUHAN SADARKAN DIRIMU!"

Itu suara lelaki yang malam tadi menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, yang mengatakan cinta padanya, yang sosoknya dimohon agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya beberapa saat lalu, rasanya seperti mimpi, Luhan ingin memejamkan mata lebih lama tapi lelaki itu terus memanggil namanya, memintanya untuk tetap sadar hingga perlahan Luhan membuka mata dan melihat sosok sang kekasih sedang memeluk tubuh setengah monsternya tanpa rasa takut.

" _Sehunna."_

"SADARKAN DIRIMU LU! TERUS BUKA MATAMU!"

Tak kuasa memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya, Luhan justru tersenyum dengan mata kembali terpejam, seolah merasa aman karena Sehun kini memeluknya sementara sang kekasih tanpa rasa takut mendekapnya erat seraya berbisik " _Aku disini, aku tidak akan pergi lagi, sadarkan dirimu sayang, buka matamu, tetap buka matamu, oh tidak."_

Tatkala tangan Luhan terkulai lemas, Sehun tak sengaja memegang bagian tengkuknya, terdapat sebuah tanda disana, dia melihatnya dan menyadari bahwa dibagian tengkuk Luhan terdapat tanda EXO yang aktif, semua seolah menjawab bahwa bukan Yuta melainkan Luhan yang meminta tolong karena dirinya terdesak hingga berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini.

Entah mengapa kenyataan kekasihnya adalah seorang Allergo tidak membuat Sehun menyesal, _sebaliknya,_ kekasihnya adalah seorang Allergo yang tidak mengetahui identitasnya, yang tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya diserang seperti saat ini, menyadari hal itu membuat Sehun sangat menyesal hingga berakhir membawa Luhan ke pelukannya, mendekapnya erat dan untuk kali pertama dia begitu takut kehilangan seseorang dalam hidupnya.

"— _LUHAN!"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobencontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Seeou soon_

 _._

 _Rain and Tears ch 2_

 _._

 _Happy readings dan yang mau tanya2 seputar FF, DM Kuy, kkk~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous_

Entah mengapa kenyataan kekasihnya adalah seorang Allergo tidak membuat Sehun menyesal, _sebaliknya,_ kekasihnya adalah seorang Allergo yang tidak mengetahui identitasnya, yang tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya diserang seperti saat ini, menyadari hal itu membuat Sehun sangat menyesal hingga berakhir membawa Luhan ke pelukannya, mendekapnya erat dan untuk kali pertama dia begitu takut kehilangan seseorang dalam hidupnya.

"— _LUHAN!"_

.

.

.

.

.

The Allergo

.

 _Fantasy, Romance_

 _Mature content_

Hun-Han

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Beruntungnya setengah monster yang kau sebut kekasihmu itu berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, hanya saja— _c'mon_ prince! He's an Allergo! Terlalu bahaya untukmu."

"Jaga bicaramu Key."

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak penyerangan pada kekasihnya terjadi, dan selama dua jam itu pula Luhan belum kunjung sadarkan diri mengingat terlalu banyak goresan belati yang bisa memancing wujud gigant seorang Allergo keluar menguasai dan membuat kehancuran di tempat mereka berada.

 _Ya,_ sebuah kenyataan baru bahwa dia mencintai seorang Allergo adalah hal yang cukup mengejutkan untuk semua yang mengenal Sehun termasuk dirinya sendiri, dia hanya tidak menyangka dari semua orang yang dikenalnya, yang berusaha dijodohkan ayahnya, Luhan adalah seseorang yang dipilih hatinya tanpa paksaan.

Bahkan saat dia menemukan tanda kelahiran EXO di belakang tengkuk Luhan dan memastikan bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang Allergo, Sehun tetap setia mendampingi walau selama dua hari ini terus mendengar celotehan seorang Indigo yang memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan luka, atau dibumi mereka dikenal sebagai-…. _dokter._

"Aku belum memastikannya."

"Apa yang perlu kau pastikan lagi? Dia EXO dan seorang Allergo."

"Kekasihku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang identitas dirinya."

" _oh ayolah!"_

"Lagipula masih ada yang menggangguku."

"Apa?"

"Jika Luhan seutuhnya Allergo, bukankah gigant seharusnya mengusai saat Bowie menggoresnya?" tanyanya pada Key, membuat dokter di salah satu rumah sakit Seoul itu termenung sementara pangerannya terus berbicara "Tapi sebanyak ini goresan yang Luhan terima, dia tetap berada pada wujud manusianya, bukankah ini aneh?"

Kemudian Key terlihat tertarik, dia mengambil catatan medis Luhan lalu mengungkapkan sesuatu yang juga mengganjalnya "Kau benar, secara medis pada tubuh manusianya hampir delapan puluh persen mengalami cidera, tapi kau tahu, bagian dalamnya hanya mengalami sedikit masalah, dia kelelahan karena energinya banyak terbuang sementara dirinya menahan monster menguasai tubuhnya."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Sekalipun dia seorang _keeper,_ wujud gigantnya tetap akan keluar saat terkena Bowie."

Hening, keduanya berfikir dan sama-sama melihat ke arah Luhan yang masih tak sadarkan diri sampai Key mengambil satu keputusan yang terdengar gilan bagi Sehun "Kemungkinannya satu, dia bukan keturunan murni Allergo."

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, Key menjawab "Kau tahu maksudku, aku bertaruh kau juga berfikir sepertiku." Katanya kembali memeriksa kondisi Luhan mengingat beberapa luka goresnya tak menutup sempurna sekalipun sudah dijahit, hal itu menyebabkan Luhan terus mengalami pendarahan dan mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dirinya tidak sadarkan diri hingga saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau harus mencari Allergo lain secepatnya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengingat ini bukan goresan biasa, kekasihmu membutuhkan bantuan kaumnya untuk segera pulih."

"Tapi siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenal Allergo lain di bumi?"

"Dia Allergo pertama yang kutemui."

" _well,_ kalau begitu kau harus segera mencarinya, bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Mereka membenciku."

" _haha….wajar saja."_

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Lupakan, sebaiknya kau cepat mencari Allergo lain yang tidak membenci Exodus, itu akan sangat membantu."

Sebelumnya saat dia mengaktifkan inti core dia terkoneksi dengan beberapa aura EXO yang berada di bumi, salah satu yang dirasakannya adalah milik Myungsoo dan Chanyeol, tapi ada satu aura tersembunyi yang begitu familiar dirasakan, jadilah Sehun memusatkan fokusnya, satu tangannya memegang tanda di dada sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Dia terus mencari aura tersembunyi yang familiar dirasakannya hingga sekilas wajah itu terlihat, dia semakin fokus dan wajah itu benar-benar terlihat saat ini, auranya tak lagi disembunyikan, dan hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum karena setidaknya ada satu Allergo yang tidak membenci Exodus dan orang itu adalah-…..

" _Baekhyun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _arh~"_

"Prince? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan dampak dari Inti core diaktifkan oleh seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan penuh adalah kehilangan setengah energi bagi beberapa yang merasakan efek perintah dari sang pemilik kekuatan, _ya,_ semua nyaris kehilangan energi mereka tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang beberapa kali selama dua jam berlalu terus terjatuh karena memang kondisinya baru tiba di bumi lalu merasakan energinya diserap oleh inti core.

Jadi wajar jika dia terlihat kelelahan, tapi keuntungan karena inti core diaktifkan adalah dia juga bisa merasakan aura seluruh EXO yang berada di bumi, dia bahkan bisa melacak Myungsoo dengan mudah hingga membuatnya tergesa menemukan panglima perangnya untuk lebih dulu membunuh pangeran Allergo yang tak lain adalah putra kandung Ratu Allergo sebelumnya, _Ailee._

"Jangan cemaskan aku, terus berjalan Guan!"

"Tapi kau kelelahan."

"Jalan!"

"Baik Prince."

Atas perintah Chanyeol, Guan lebih dulu jalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol sementara sang pangeran fokus menyembuhkan dirinya dan mengembalikan energinya yang terbuang, keduanya terlalu fokus pada tujuan mereka tanpa menyadari bahwa dibelakang mereka ada seseorang yang sejak awal mengikuti.

Seorang lelaki berparas cantik yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari sang pangeran Allergo, secara tegas dia menentang niat mengerikan kekasihnya untuk membunuh putra Ratu Ailee, jadi diam-diam saat Chanyeol melakukan _jump,_ dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan putaran rotasi bersama hingga sampai di tempat yang sama dengan sang kekasih.

" _Prince,_ aku— _hmmph~"_

Namun sial saat dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak bersembunyi lagi dari Chanyeol, seseorang menarik lengannya, membekap mulutnya kencang, membuat Chanyeol jauh dari jangkauan hingga membuat Baekhyun panik dan menggigit kencang tangan yang membekapnya.

Upayanya berhasil, setidaknya lelaki itu meringis dan Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri dan mencari tahu siapa yang membekapnya, berjaga-jaga dengan mode menyerang sampai matanya tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya karena disana, lelaki yang sedang meringis kesakitan tak jauh darinya adalah lelaki yang sama yang dikabarkan menghilang hampir dua minggu lamanya.

" _Sehun?"_

Dan pangeran Exodus itu bersusah payah tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit karena gigitan Baekhyun menggunakan mode _gigantnya,_ terbukti dari bekas darah di telapak tangannya yang terasa panas namun berpura dia abaikan hanya untuk melambaikan tangan dan tertawa meringis menatapnya "Hay Baekhyun, sudah lama tidak bertemu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA KAU GILA? KEKASIH? KAU TERDAMPAR DI BUMI DAN MASIH SEMPAT MENCARI KEKASIH?"

" _ssttt-…"_

Setidaknya Sehun memilih Allergo yang tepat untuk dibawanya ke tempat Luhan, _ya,_ mau bagaimanapun dirinya dan Baekhyun adalah teman dekat sebelum Raja Kwon dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk saling bersitegang satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku diam? Apa kau tahu Ratu Yoona sangat mencemaskanmu? Apa kau tahu Exodus kembali menuduh Allergo dalam insiden penyeranganmu dua minggu lalu?!"

Baekhyun terus berbicara selagi Sehun memintanya untuk datang dan mengikutinya, entah apa yang diinginkan penerus terkuat Exodus disampingnya, dia terlihat cemas, tapi selebihnya Baekhyun bersyukur karena Sehun dalam keadaan sangat sehat walau terus mengatakan hal aneh seperti, _tolong kekasihku,_ dan sesungguhnya itu cukup membuat Baekhyun kesal karena selama mereka berteman, tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Sehun mencemaskan seseorang seperti ini.

"Tapi Raja Kwon memang terlibat malam itu." Katanya jujur dan membuat Baekhyun berhenti melangkah untuk bertanya seolah tak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Baiklah, jika membahas Raja Allergo itu memang tidak akan pernah berujung, lagipula kejadian malam itu bukan kali pertama Raja Kwon berusaha menyingkirkannya, _sudah beberapa kali,_ tapi katakanlah dia beruntung karena selalu ada Yifan disampingnya.

"Aku mengatakan kebenaran tentang Rajamu, dia sangat ingin membunuhku asal kau tahu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Menjadikan Chanyeol penguasa EXO, _mungkin."_

"Kau-…Jangan pernah menyeret Pangeranku dalam masalah ini."

"Kau juga tahu dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk bukan? Baiklah biar kutanya, apa alasanmu datang kesini Baek? Mencariku atau kau takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu tak hanya kau tapi Myungsoo bahkan Chanyeol ada disini, _aku benar?"_

Baekhyun terdiam dan kini giliran Sehun mendesak "Untuk apa kalian disini? Tamasya? Membunuhku? Atau-…."

"Sehun diam!"

Keduanya kini berhenti melangkah, Baekhyun terlihat gusar dengan pertanyaan Sehun sementara Pangeran Exodus itu terus memprovokasinya dengan mengatakan "Mereka datang untuk mengincar putra Ratu Ailee, _membunuhnya?"_

"Kau-…."

Dan disaat Baekhyun terlihat geram, buru-buru Sehun mengalah, dia mendekati teman yang dikenalnya sejak kecil untuk menyatukan kedua tangannya, _memohon._

"Jangan marah padaku, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menolong kekasihku."

" _rrhh—…."_

"Baek, kumohon."

Menghentakan kesal kakinya, Baekhyun lebih dulu meninggalkan Sehun untuk menggeram mencemoh lelaki didepannya "Kau seorang pangeran dan kau memohon hanya karena kekasihmu terluka? _tsk-…._ Memalukan."

" _haah~"_

Terserah apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun tentangnya, dia hanya perlu mendengarkan karena baginya, Baekhyun bersedia membantu menolong Luhan adalah hal yang penting untuknya saat ini.

"Dimana tempatnya?"

Buru-buru Sehun menunjukkan jalan ke sebuah rumah kecil di dalam hutan, membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalamnya untuk menjawab "Disini."

"Lalu dimana kekasihmu?"

Sehun sedikit mendorong pintu kayu dibelakangnya, membuat Baekhyun melihat ke dalam untuk melihat seseorang sedang terbaring disana, awalnya terlihat biasa, tapi semakin diperhatikan, Baekhyun bisa merasakan aura lelaki yang sedang berbaring disana begitu familiar dan tak asing untuknya, matanya tak berkedip hingga membuat _refleks_ langkah kakinya masuk kedalam bilik kamar tersebut.

" _Siapa kau."_

Baekhyun bertanya, merasa tidak asing dengan rupa lelaki tersebut juga dengan goresan yang ada di hampir seluruh tubuhnya, tangannya menyentuh tubuh lelaki asing yang memberikan semacam energi untuknya, menyusuri setiap _detail_ wajah kekasih Sehun hingga tak sengaja melihat goresan di lehernya, lalu di lengannya dan hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mencari tahu jenis luka yang dialami kekasih Sehun sampai _refleks_ dia memekik terkejut menyadari bahwa semua goresan yang ada di tubuh lelaki itu disebabkan oleh Bowie, _belati yang bisa memancing wujud Gigant seorang Allergo keluar menguasai_

" _Oh Tuhan!"_

Baekhyun menjauh, dadanya berdegup kencang lalu dia menatap Sehun untuk memberitahu "Sehun! Kekasihmu—Dia seorang Allergo!"

Namun diluar dugaan Baekhyun, Sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya, _sebaliknya,_ lelaki itu terlihat sangat tenang hanya untuk mendekati kekasihnya, mencium kening Luhan dan membenarkan "Ya, kekasihku— _dia seorang Allergo."_

.

.

.

.

.

"L! TUNGGU AKU KENAPA KAU BERJALAN SANGAT CEPAT!"

Di lain tempat terlihat Jaehyun sedang mengejar panglima perang Allergo yang sejak Inti core diaktifkan menjadi tergesa dan terlihat cemas, lelaki seusia kakaknya itu juga terlihat marah tanpa alasan hingga seluruh teriakan Jaehyun diabaikan.

"L!"

"DIAM DAN PERGILAH! KAU BISA MELACAK KAKAKMU KARENA DIA PASTI MENYAKITI SALAH SATU KAUMKU!"

"Kenapa kau berfikir kakakku menyakiti Allergo."

 _Slash~_

Myungsoo mengeluarkan pedangnya, mengarahkan pada Jaehyun dibalas _refleks_ Jaehyun yang juga mengeluarkan pedang miliknya serta membuat perisai di sekitarnya, mengarahkan pada Myungsoo dan berjaga diri jika Allergo didepannya benar kehilangan diri dan mulai menyerangnya.

"Bukan tanpa alasan Inti core diaktifkan, seseorang pasti ingin membunuh dan korban disini jelas adalah Allergo karena kami akan mengalami dampak paling parah dari semua hal yang Exodus lakukan!"

"Dan kau menuduh Sehun?"

"HANYA DIA YANG BISA MENGAKTIFKAN KEKUATAN SEBESAR ITU!"

"Kau benar-….Tapi kau salah jika mengira kakakku ingin menyerang Allergo."

"DIAM!"

Mata kiri Myungsoo sudah berubah menjadi merah, setengah tubuhnya menunjukkan perubahan dimana itu adalah tanda seorang Keeper saat ingin membunuh lawannya, jadi wajar jika Jaehyun memundurkan langkah namun tetap berseru sebagai pembelaan atas Exodus.

"PERCAYALAH PADAKU DAN SEHUN! KAMI TIDAK PERNAH MEMILIKI NIAT SEDIKITPUN UNTUK MENGUSIK ALLERGO!"

' _OMONG KOSONG!"_

Geram, kini Jaehyun tidak peduli jika harus mati konyol di tangan Myungsoo, dia menghilangkan pedangnya, menghilangkan pula lingkaran perisainya untuk mendekat tanpa rasa takut pada Myungsoo yang nyaris menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya.

"Aku adalah putra mahkota dan ucapanku bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, kini terserah pada keputusanmu, mempercayaiku atau membunuhku." Katanya menantang dengan tenang, membuat Myungsoo tergoda untuk menyakiti sang putra mahkota jika tidak mengingat janjinya pada Ratu Yoona untuk melindungi Jaehyun.

"Lakukan!" Jaehyun semakin mendesak lalu berkata "Dan jika sampai kau membunuhku, kau akan tahu siapa yang akan datang menyerang Allergo, _bukan Sehun,_ tapi para kaki tangan ayahku yang mengambil kesempatan untuk mengahcurkan kalian, _camkan itu!"_

Barulah Myungsoo menyadari beberapa hal yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun terakhir, setiap kali Allergo dan Exodus terlibat perang yang menewaskan tak hanya satu tapi puluhan orang, tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Sehun ada disana, _sebaliknya,_ jika di Allergo, Chanyeol akan menjadi pangeran yang mengambil posisi depan disampingnya, hal itu membuatnya berfikir bahwa mungkin Sehun tidak pernah ingin terlibat perang dari mereka, tapi walau begitu tidak mengurangi kebenciannya pada Exodus dan memilih untuk menahan diri sampai hari pembuktian itu datang.

" _Sial!"_

Jadilah dia menghilangkan lagi pedangnya, matanya masih geram menatap Jaehyun untuk memberi peringatan "Jaga jarak denganku!"

Setelahnya Myungsoo kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang sedang bernafas lega karena tidak mati hari ini " _astaga-…."_ Katanya setengah membungkuk, nafasnya tersengal karena baru saja mengantar nyawa sementara matanya melihat Myungsoo takut jika ditinggalkan oleh lelaki itu "Jika sampai kau menyakiti Allergo, _matilah kita Sehun, haha-…"_ tawanya sarat akan ketakutan, tapi Jaehyun sudah memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa putra Ratu Ailee dan mencegah Myungsoo membunuhnya, _setidaknya sampai ibunya bertemu langsung dengan pangeran Allergo yang lain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya, siapa dia? Dimana kalian bertemu?!"

Saat ini Baekhyun terlihat sedang mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari tangannya, fokusnya adalah menutup luka fatal yang hampir memenuhi seluruh tubuh lelaki asing Allergo didepannya, dan sementara Baekhyun mencoba menyembuhkan luka goresan yang cukup dalam, Sehun tak bergeming dari tempatnya saat ini, tangannya setia menggenggam jemari lelaki yang disebutnya sebagai kekasih hingga membuat Baekhyun tertawa pahit menyadari sampai kapanpun Sehun memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Sehun!"

" _hmh?"_

"Jawab pertanyaanku, dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Kami tidak bertemu." Lirihnya tersenyum disusul suara tak mengerti Baekhyun "Lalu?"

"Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku terluka parah karena _seal knife,_ ditambah tubuhku belum siap melakukan _jump_ dan mereka melemparku, _intinya,_ aku mati malam itu, _sekiranya itu yang ada di pikiranku,_ aku kesulitan bernafas, tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuhku, rasanya seperti semua dikembalikan padaku, nafasku, hidupku, dan saat aku membuka mata, lelaki yang sedang kau sembuhkan ini jatuh tak sadarkan diri di pelukanku." Katanya mengenang awal pertemuannya dengan Luhan lalu dengan rasa bangga menatap Baekhyun untuk mengatakan "Jadi kau salah Baek, bukan aku yang menemukannya, kami tidak pernah bertemu dan dia yang menemukan aku lebih dulu, menyelamatkan nyawa orang asing tanpa memikirkan dirinya, _begitulah."_

Rasanya tidak seperti bicara dengan seorang Pangeran Exodus yang terkenal arogan, keras dan dingin, _entah_ kemana seluruh sifat Sehun yang menyerupai pangerannya, _Chanyeol,_ yang jelas saat membicarakan tentang lelaki asing Allergo di depannya, Sehun terlalu lembut dan itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang selalu berbicara lembut kepadanya, _hanya padanya._

Jadilah Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, tiba-tiba dia merindukan Chanyeol dan ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya secepat yang dia bisa, namun dia tahu itu akan memakan sedikit waktu lebih lama terlebih dirinya sudah terpisah dengan sang kekasih dengan Sehun dan lelaki asing Allergo bersamanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa membuatnya pulih?"

"Diam dan beri aku waktu untuk fokus."

Mendengar peringatan Baekhyun, Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, membiarkan Baekhyun fokus menyembuhkan Luhan sementara dirinya terus memberi kekuatan pada kekasihnya yang banyak menderita dan kesakitan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Lu." Ucapnya berjanji, membuat lagi-lagi Baekhyun melihat sisi lain dari Sehun dan membuatnya tanpa sadar ingin mencari tahu siapa lelaki asing Allergo yang tampaknya begitu dicintai oleh Sehun.

"Siapa namanya?" dia bertanya, membuat Sehun tersenyum seraya bergumam kecil "Luhan, nama yang bagus bukan?"

" _eoh,_ dan dia terlihat familiar untukku."

"Benarkah?"

"Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Mengangkat kedua pundaknya, Baekhyun hanya bergumam "Entahlah." Sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda dia selesai menyembuhkan Luhan dan memberitahu Sehun "Selesai."

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan rona lega di wajahnya, tatapannya bahkan terkunci pada sosok wajah Luhan, berharap kekasihnya merespon sesuatu entah itu panggilan atau suara

"Luhan."

 _Ya,_ kekasihnya merespon, perlahan matanya terbuka dan kontak mata sempat terjadi diantara mereka "Sehun?" Luhan bahkan mengenali dan memanggin nama kekasihnya sampai dia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan

 _Slash!_

Luhan terkejut, _refleks_ nya mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari tangannya, menyerang Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu terpental cukup jauh dan hampir tak sadarkan diri jika luka yang terjadi di tubuhnya tidak menutup dengan cepat.

"SIAPA KAU!"

Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tubuhnya masih terhuyung dan nyaris terjatuh jika Sehun tidak menangkapnya, lelaki yang lebih besar itu sedikit mendekap kekasihnya sementara Luhan terus meronta minta dilepaskan, ingin menyerang Baekhyun karena aura lelaki itu terasa aneh dan membuatnya ketakutan.

Dan menyadari ketakutan Luhan pada Baekhyun, membuat Sehun terus memeluknya, berbisik "Tenanglah." Sementara Luhan terus meronta dan berteriak "SIAPA DIA? SURUH DIA MENJAUH DARIKU."

"Luhan-…."

"Sehun lepas! LEPAS!"

"Dia menyelamatkanmu sayang."

Mendengar ucapan terakhir kekasihnya, Luhan terdiam dan berhenti meronta, dia memperhatikan lagi Baekhyun yang terjatuh di lantai sementara luka di tubuhnya menutup dengan sendirinya, itu persis seperti dirinya, membuat lelaki cantik yang masih dalam kondisi pemulihan itu menjatuhkan diri di pelukan Sehun sementara matanya menatap Baekhyun seraya bergumam " _wae?_ Siapa kau-…."

" _haha…_ kau mengucapkan rasa terimakasih dengan cara yang menjengkelkan" sarkas Baekhyun, lelaki itu juga masih terkejut karena tiba-tiba Luhan menyerangnya namun dia berusaha tenang dan menatap dingin pada lelaki asing yang dipeluk erat Sehun saat ini "Senang bertemu denganmu, Lu-Han."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOON! ELENA!"

Teriakan Myungsoo berhasil mendatangkan respon dari pemilik rumah kayu yang terletak di tengah hutan, pintunya terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita dan pria yang berjalan memenuhi panggilan untuk berteriak menjawab "L!"

Dan saat posisi mereka berada pada jangkauan, ketiganya saling berpelukan, seolah mereka adalah keluarga yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, hal itu sukses membuat Jaehyun terheran-heran melihatnya, entah kemana Myungsoo yang beberapa saat lalu nyaris membunuhnya dengan wujud setengah gigant, yang jelas saat ini lelaki Allergo itu banyak tersenyum menampilkan lesung di pipinya dan Jaehyun dibuat terkekeh karenanya.

" _aktingmu benar-benar luar biasa L! haha-…."_

"Siapa dia?"

Disaat mereka sedang melepas rindu dengan cara yang menurut Jaehyun sangat canggung, Elena menyadari keberadaan Jaehyun, hal itu membuat sang putra mahkota berjalan mendekat lalu memperkenalkan diri sebagai "Aku Jaehyun." Katanya memperkenalkan diri namun tidak mendapat sambutan hangat terlebih saat Myungsoo mengatakan "Dia putra mahkota Exodus."

"APA YANG DILAKUKAN PEMBUNUH DISINI?"

" _Siapa pembunuh?"_ tanyanya polos, tak mengerti dan disambut dengan perubahan wujud setengah monster lelaki dibelakang si wanita yang kini memegang tongkat _khas_ seperti milik Myungsoo " _oh tidak lagi…._ Apa kalian senang menggertak dengan wujud gigant kalian?!"

 _Tok! Tok!_

Jaehyun memundurkan langkah saat Yoon mengetukan tongkatnya, dia bahkan nyaris membuat perisai jika Myungsoo tidak berbisik dan memberitahu "Dia bersamaku, jika dia mengancam kau tidak perlu membunuhnya Yoon, aku akan langsung menghabisinya."

"HAHA!"

Jaehyun tertawa untuk meredakan rasa takutnya, Yoon kembali ke wujud manusianya, sementara Myungsoo kembali mengancamnya "Jangan berbuat ulah disini."

" _oh ayolah!"_

Tak lama ketiganya masuk kedalam rumah kayu yang dipasang banyak mantera dengan perisai pelindung, beberapa diantaranya dikenali Jaehyun sebagai perisai pengalihan, semakin kuat kekuatan yang digunakan semakin tidak terdeteksi keberadaan seseorang yang ingin dilindungi itu oleh EXO

 _Tapi siapa?_

Dia bertanya namun tentu tak mendapat jawaban terlebih saat ketiga orang dewasa di depannya membicarakan hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya "Kali terakhir kau memanggilku, Sesuatu terjadi?" Myungsoo bertanya lebih dulu, lalu wanita itu terlihat cemas untuk bertanya "Kapan kau bisa membawa kami kembali ke EXO? Aku harus bertemu dengan Raja Kwon dan mengatakan semua tentang Luhan sebelum terlambat."

 _Luhan?_

Dan saat Jaehyun bertanya-tanya, terdengar Myungsoo menjawab "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang, kekuatannya terus bertambah tanpa disadarinya, harus ada seseorang yang menjelaskan padanya dan bukan kami orangnya, dia terlalu kuat, terlalu berbahaya disini terlebih jika Aeris menemukannya lebih dulu, _mendapatkannya."_

 _Aeris?_

Jaehyun semakin tertarik mendengarkan percakapan dari putra mendiang panglima perang Allergo, _Goon,_ dengan wanita yang dipanggilnya Elena, bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin yang sedang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi adalah putra dari ratu Ailee yang sosoknya misterius hingga saat ini.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya." Myungsoo bertanya, membuat Jaehyun sekali lagi menyadari bahwa selain dirinya, Myungsoo juga belum pernah melihat langsung putra ratu Ailee hingga wanita itu menjawab "Entahlah, sudah dua hari ini dia menghilang, dia marah karena kami melakukan ritual pemanggilan padamu."

"Menghilang? Apa maksudmu? Kita tidak bisa kehilangan dia!"

"Kau tenang saja selama Taeyong bersama kami, Luhan akan selalu kembali untuknya."

 _Taeyong?_

"Apa kau yakin?"

Jaehyun masih memperhatikan, kini tangannya terlipat diatas kedua dadanya sementara percakapan terus terjadi dan wanita itu meyakinkan Myungsoo dengan mengatakan "Aku yakin, jadi bisakah kita membawanya ke EXO? Secepatnya?"

Penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Myungsoo, Jaehyun diam-diam mendekat lalu tanpa diduga Myungsoo dengan tegas memberi jawaban "Tidak."

" _mwo?"_

Raut kecewa terlihat di wajah sepasang suami istri di samping Jaehyun, keduanya bahkan terlihat menolak keputusan Myungsoo dan bertanya "Tapi kenapa? Kami sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

"Sampai aku memastikan putra Ratu Ailee tidak berbahaya dan tidak mengancam kelangsungan hidup planet EXO, dia akan tetap disini." Katanya menegaskan, membuat Yoon berhadapan langsung dengan Myungsoo menyadari Luhan diperlakukan seolah dirinya adalah monster dan itu membuatnya tersinggung "Aku rasa kita perlu berbicara L."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Sikapmu pada Luhan, kenapa aku merasa kau membencinya bahkan disaat kalian belum pernah bertemu!"

"Aku hanya perlu memastikan dia bukan penghianat seperti ibunya."

Menyadari perubahan wajah lelaki bernama Yoon disampingnya, Jaehyun dengan sengaja melangkah ke depan Myungsoo, melihatnya sedikit kesal untuk memperingatkan " _whoa…whoa…Aku rasa kau sangat berlebihan L!_ Tahan dirimu!"

"Apa maksudmu penghianat? Apa kau menilai Luhan seperti orang lain menilainya? Dia tidak berbahaya jika kita melindunginya dan-…."

 _BRAK!_

"APPA!"

Suasana tegang didalam rumahnya begitu terasa, membuat tak hanya Jaehyun tapi remaja lain yang baru saja tiba di rumahnya terdiam sampai Elena menyapa putranya lebih dulu, mengalihkan perhatiannya "Taeyonga! Kau baik-baik saja nak?"

" _aniya!_ Aku merasa aneh diluar sana, sekarang aku juga merasa aneh dirumahku sendiri, ada apa ini? Kenapa hyung datang lagi?" tanyanya tak suka dan hal itu membuat Myungsoo terkekeh menyadari bahwa sepupunya sendiri tidak akan pernah menyukainya seperti dia selalu membela dan menyukai putra ratu Ailee seperti biasanya.

Dan sementara Yoon-Elena menatap cemas pada Taeyong, Myungsoo tidak mempedulikan remaja lain dirumah ini, Jaehyun justru terpana melihat siapa yang baru saja tiba dan berteriak membuat setidaknya rumah ini terlihat normal.

Matanya tak berkedip semenjak kedatangan lelaki bernama Taeyong itu, _sebaliknya,_ dia terus memperhatikan lelaki cantik yang memiliki mata begitu cantik dan saat berbicara bibir mungilnya seperti mengalihkan dunia Jaehyun karena dia tak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

"Dan siapa kau?!"

" _huh?"_

Tiba-tiba lelaki cantik yang sedang memenuhi isi kepalanya datang mendekat, dia bahkan bertanya pada Jaehyun hingga membuat sang putra mahkota salah tingkah dan mengangkat tangannya, memperkenalkan diri "Aku Jaehyun."

Taeyong pun _refleks_ mengangkat tangannya, ingin menerima jabatan tangan lelaki asing didepannya sampai dirasa lengannya ditarik dan kini Taeyong sudah berada di pelukan ayahnya " _appa…"_

"Jangan bersentuhan dengannya." Katanya tegas lalu melihat pada Jaehyun "Jangan pernah berani kau menyentuh anakku, _Keluar!"_

"Tapi aku hanya-…."

"KELUAR SEKARANG!"

Menyadari dirinya dikelilingi oleh para Allergo yang bisa kapan saja menjadi _gigant,_ Jaehyun lebih memilih untuk mengalah, walau tak rela karena tidak bisa mendengar percakapan lebih banyak, dia kini berjalan meninggalkan rumah dan memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar.

" _haah~_ Kenapa mereka sangat membenciku." Gumamnya perlahan, tapi Taeyong sempat mendengar ucapan Jaehyun hingga membuatnya bertanya pada sang ayah "Appa, dia siapa?"

"Dia adalah musuh, jangan mendekatinya."

" _huh?"_

"Dengarkan kata appa, _kau dengar?"_

Merasa tak memiliki kemampuan untuk melawan sang ayah, Taeyong hanya mengangguk dan pasrah menjawab "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat berbeda keadaan tak kalah dingin dan menegangkan, saat ini posisi yang bisa dilihat adalah Luhan yang berada di pangkuan Sehun dengan Baekhyun duduk didepan mereka, bertanya-tanya darimana Luhan mendapatkan kekuatannya yang lain disaat dirinya belum sepenuhnya kembali pulih.

"Jadi katakan siapa dirimu?"

" _huh?"_

"Jawab saja pertanyaannya sayang." Sehun berbisik dibelakangnya, membuat Luhan sedikit berani menatap Baekhyun karena sedari tadi lelaki didepannya menatap sangat dingin seolah dirinya sangat mengerikan.

"Aku Luhan." Jawabnya polos, Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun menahan tawa karena saat ini dagu sang kekasih bertumpu di pundaknya sementara tangan Sehun melingkar sempurna di sekitar pinggangnya "Aku tidak bertanya namamu!"

" _oh,_ Lalu apa?"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa mereka menyerangmu?"

"Entahlah, ini sudah terjadi selama tiga tahun."

"Apa maksudmu Lu?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan hanya tertunduk sebagai jawaban "Aku tidak tahu darimana awalnya, tapi tiga tahun lalu sekumpulan penyihir berjubah hitam datang ke rumahku, mereka melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan padaku dan membuatku seperti dikuasai mahluk asing, _seperti monster."_

"Gigant maksudmu? Jadi kau benar-benar seorang Allergo?" tanya Baekhyun dibalas gelengan kepala Luhan yang kini mengaitkan tangan Sehun agar memeluknya semakin erat "Entahlah, mereka terus menggoresku dengan sesuatu, awalnya hanya rasa sakit tapi perlahan sesuatu dalam diriku memberontak dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang menguasaiku."

Kini tak hanya Baekhyun, tapi Sehun mulai mendengarkan, entah mengapa hatinya cemas mendengar Luhan sudah mengalami hal seperti ini selama tiga tahun dan tak ada satu pun yang bisa menghentikan mereka untuk mengganggunya.

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"Yoon sering mengatakan sesuatu tentang Aeris."

Perubahan wajah Baekhyun menjadi pucat, kemudian suara serak Sehun saat bertanya " _a-_ Aeris?" dibalas anggukan takut Luhan setiap kali nama Aeris disebutkan atau ditanyakan padanya " _hmh…_ Mereka terus mengincarku tapi tidak pernah membunuhku, mereka hanya-….."

Luhan berbalik arah menghadap Sehun, merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali mengingat apa yang Aeris lakukan padanya dan memilih untuk memeluk Sehun, berlindung di pelukan kekasihnya "Mereka hanya terus mengatakan hal aneh padaku."

Berusaha tenang, Sehun bertanya seraya mengusap punggung Luhan yang terasa gemetar ketakutan "Mengatakan apa?" tanyanya, dibalas suara Luhan yang terdengar sangat kecil karena bersembunyi di tengkuknya "Dimana monster itu, biar kami berhadapan dengannya, keluarkan monter itu sekarang! Dimana monster— _Sehun,_ siapa sebenarnya diriku?"

Tak tahan Luhan kemudian tiba-tiba diam, Sehun dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan dan akhirnya keputusan itu dibuat "Baiklah, kita akan mencari tahu siapa dirimu." Sehun membuat keputusan final dengan mengatakan "Dan yang bisa menjelaskannya hanya kedua pengasuhmu, aku perlu bertemu dan berbicara dengan mereka."

"Apa kau yakin?" Baekhyun bertanya dan Sehun menjawab tanpa ragu "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan lebih lama lagi dalam bahaya, dan jika benar dia seorang Allergo maka tempatnya adalah EXO bukan disini."

" _EXO?"_

"Kau pernah mendengarnya?"

" _eoh,_ Yoon dan Elena sering membicarakan tempat itu."

"Benarkah? Itu tempat kami berasal, dan jika kau adalah salah satu bagian dari kami, aku akan sangat bahagia." Bisiknya, dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Luhan, sontak hal itu membuat Sehun bertanya "Ada apa?" sementara diam-diam Luhan beranjak dari pangkuan kekasihnya, langkahnya menuju ke jendela terdekat dan bergumam memberitahu "Aku tidak ingin pergi kesana."

"Kenapa?"

"Elena dan Yoon sangat ingin kembali ke tempat itu, _entah karena alasan apa,_ tapi mereka ingin aku menduduki suatu posisi disana, perasaanku buruk tentang tempat itu dan aku merasa lebih aman disini."

Pernyataan Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun merespon, jadilah dia mendekati Luhan, memeluk dari belakang sang kekasih untuk berbisik "Tenanglah, kita harus menemui kedua pengasuhmu, mencari tahu dan setelah kita tahu barulah kita membuat keputusan."

"Dan bagaimana jika benar aku adalah seorang EXO?" tanyanya lirih, dibalas kecupan Sehun di pucuk kepalanya "Aku akan sangat bahagia."

" _wae?"_

"Karena itu artinya aku sendiri yang akan melindungimu, sebagai penguasa EXO sekaligus sebagai kekasih, _percayalah padaku."_

Luhan bisa mendengar ketulusan dari suara lelaki dibelakangnya, sejujurnya dia tidak menyangka kekasihnya adalah calon penguasa dari planet yang disebut EXO, _sungguh,_ keinginannya hanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang tulus mencintainya, menerima dirinya apa adanya, _siapapun,_ Luhan akan sangat bahagia dan Sehun, dia membuatnya lebih bahagia karena tulus mencintai dan tak sekalipun bertanya tentang apa dan siapa dirinya yang akan membuat Luhan merasa tak nyaman karenanya.

Jadilah dia berbalik arah, menatap kekasihnya penuh rasa terimakasih untuk mengatakan "Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan aku, setidaknya sampai aku tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya."

Mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan, Sehun menyatukan dahi mereka, berkata "Dan setelah aku tahu siapa dirimu, _siapapun dirimu,_ aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, _sebaliknya,_ aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, dan menjagamu dengan caraku, _hmh?"_

Luhan mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun memeluknya erat sementara diam-diam Baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan dengan caranya pula, entah mengapa firasatnya buruk mengenai kedua pengasuh Luhan, sesuatu seperti sedang menunggu mereka, _entah itu apa,_ tapi kedua pengasuh lelaki asing Allergo itu adalah jawabannya.

"Sehun sebaiknya kita bergegas menemui mereka, firasatku buruk tentang ini."

Mengangguk singkat, Sehun hanya bergumam "Aku juga." Lalu melepas pelukannya pada Luhan untuk bertanya "Kau siap?" terlihat ragu, Luhan kemudian memutuskan mempercayakan semuanya pada Sehun lalu menjawab "Jangan sakiti mereka." Pintanya, dan Sehun kembali berjanji "Tidak akan sayang, percayalah pada kami."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _I'll see you soon again, love, love :*_


End file.
